matrimonio arreglado
by lesly-radcliffe
Summary: UA Hermione nunca se a enamorado de un hombre, y por su propio bien su padre la obliga a casarse con alguien k no conoce, c mataran mutuament o de hay saldra algo mas... intenzo?
1. prologo: conociendoc

**hola! aki stoy dnuevo con una d mis lokas ideas! st ff m gusto mucho, d echo, alado de _un giro de 180°_ es mi ff favorito! spero k les guste, y k m dejen rr!

* * *

El sol salía por detrás de las montañas, dejando ver un hermoso amaneces, como todos los días, en el rancho de los Granger**

por la puerta de la mansión salio una hermosa jovencita de unos 20 años, sus ojos avellana despedían una inocencia algo increíble para su edad, mientras que su sonrisa despedía la hermosura y naturalidad de la joven, su cabello castaño estaba agarrado en una coleta alta, sus dientes blancos resaltaban de esa piel tostada, producto de vivir en el campo mientras que su atuendo era complementado por unos pantalones cómodos, color gris, y una camisa sin mangas color azul cielo y es que no importaba lo que se pusiera, ella siempre lucia hermosa

Salio como todas las mañanas y se dirigió hacia el establo, en donde fue directamente hacia su caballo, este era un hermoso caballo color miel, el cual únicamente podía ser domado por ella, ya que no importa cuantas veces hayan tratado de domar, nadie podía, solo ella...

- buenos días Luna!- saludo al caballo mientras lo acariciaba como saludo, y el le respondió con un relinchido- que tal si damos un paseo?- y como respuesta este dio otro relinchido

Unos minutos después, el caballo corría a toda velocidad, haciendo que el cabello de la chica saliera de la coleta, y los chinos se revolvieran por el viento.

pero algo llamo su atención, un auto negro se estaciono frente a su casa, fue disminuyendo la velocidad mientras que se acercaba a la casa, pero su mirada estaba fija en el auto negro, ya que era muy extraño que alguien llegara a esas horas de la mañana

La puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre, que para sorpresa de ella, era joven, casi de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor, pero no más que uno o dos años

Lo que la impacto fueros sus ojos grises que no importaba que ella todavía estuviera a unos metros de el, se podía percibir perfectamente desde donde ella estaba, posada en ella

Se podía notar, que debajo de ese traje negro que traía, escondía un cuerpo marcado y trabajado, y su espalda ancha delataba sus músculos

Su cabello era rubio, se podria decir que casi platinado, que contrastaba perfectamente con tu tez pálida, estaba revuelto, seguramente por el viaje...

- buenos días- saludo al llegar lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar con el joven

- buenos días- saludo de la misma manera que ella, mientras la mirada interesantemente, pero ella parecía no notarlo

- quien es usted y que hace aquí?- pregunto directamente, ella nunca había sido conocida por su recatamiento, siempre decía las cosas como eran, sin importarle como sonaran...

- soy Draco Malfoy, y vengo a hablar con quien deduzco es tu padre, si no me equivoco...- contesto sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de la joven- y ahora, luego del interrogatorio, puedo saber como te llamas?

- mi nombre es Hermione, y creo que es a mi padre a quien busca...- contesto, sintiendo la mirada un tanto incomoda sobre ella- es mejor que me vaya a dejar a Luna al establo...

Y sin despedirse de Draco, dio la vuelta, y empezó a andar con dirección al establo...

Draco la contemplo asta que ella entro al establo, para después voltearse hacia la "casa", en donde toco el timbre, unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, en donde apareció una señora ya de edad, la cual era la ama de llaves...

- buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Granger...

- claro que si, pase por favor- decía con una amable sonrisa mientras le daba el paso para entrar- si gusta esperar en la ante sala, el señor Huston lo atenderá en un segundo...

Este asintió cortésmente, mientras pasaba a la lujosa ante sala, adornada exquisitamente con colores calidos, pero elegantes, el sofá en donde este se sentó, era de piel, de un color hueso muy acogedor, los pisos y paredes eran de madera, al igual que el techo, de donde colgaba un hermoso candelabro...

- veo que te gusta la decoración...- comento un hombre ya mayor, su cabello cubierto con canas blancas, y su rostro con arrugas, producto de la edad, vestía todavía su bata de seda de dormir, unos pantalones negros de seda, y una pipa la cual estaba sin encender- mi hija me a prohibido fumar, pero eso es que no esta encendida- comento al ver como el joven ve con curiosidad su pipa sin encender- pero para al despacho, en donde podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad...

Ambos hombres entraron a un amplio estudio, el cual al igual que la sala, era muy acogedor, las paredes estaban forradas con libreros llenos de libros, había una gran chimenea y cómodos sillones alrededor de ella, y el escritorio estaba en la pared contraria de la chimenea, justo enfrente de unas puertas que daban al jardín, el cual estaba hermosamente cuidado

- vine tan rápido como pude señor Granger, en cuanto recibí su mensaje...

- si- contesto, mientras miraba a Draco con una mirada que atravesaría a cualquier persona, pero no a Draco- mira muchacho, ya estoy viejo, y se que no me quedaran muchos años, y lo que mas me preocupa es mi hija, desde que su madre murió, algunos años atras, me e dado cuenta de que ya no sale con demaciada frecuencia de esta casa, ya no sale a las fiestas y hace lo que las chicas de su edad arian, se a dedicada al rancho completamente, e guardado las esperanzas de que haceptara por lo menos a alguno de sus admiradores, pero no lo a echo, y me temo que tendre que hacerlo yo...

- este...- lo interrumpio Draco, sin entender que era lo que tenia que ver el hay- perdon que lo interrumpa señor, pero que hago yo aqui?

- tu, Draco, me has mostrado ser de confianza, el mejor acesor financiero que e tenido nunca, puedo confiar en ti con los ojos vendados, me has demostrado tus verdaderas intenciones para conmigo dentro de la empreza, y creo que no podria haber persona mejor que tu para darte a guardar lo mas preciado en esta vida para mi, mas que mi vida entera...

- de que esta hablando señor?- pregunto, sin entender lo que decia

- estoy tratando de decir, que quiero que tu te cases con mi hija...

- QUE!- grito el mientras se levantaba del aciento en donde estaba, ya que el shock que habia recivido era demaciado fuerte- pero que esta diciendo!

- estoy diciendo que quiero que te cases con mi hija...- decia mientras tambien se levantaba de su haciento

- pero señor! como me puede pedir eso! su hija es muy hermosa! estoy seguro de que...

- mi hija no busca compromiso con nadie, y temo que si yo llego a faltar, alguien quiera aprovecharse de su noblesa

- pero yo...

- a ti tambien te gusta- contrataco, sabiendo bien a donde iba- lo pude ver cuando hablaste con ella esta mañana

- pero y ella?- pregunto, encontrando el obstaculo para toda esa locura- acaba de decir que ella no quiere compromisos, seguro que no aceptara algo como esto...

- yo me ocupare de ella, tu no te preocupes por eso...

- pero señor... lo que usted me pide es algo...

- tienes novia Draco?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba junto a el

- no

- estas casado?

- no

- tienes alguna "amiga"?

- no!

- entonces? no encuentro el por que no podrias casarte con mi hija!

- pero que no la amo!- solto- por que la acabo de conocer hace unos cuantos minutos! no puedo casarme con ella!

sus amables ojos verdes del hombre se cerraron un poco, antes de hablar por ultima vez

- escucha hijo, te confesare algo que no le e confesado a nadie, mucho menos a mi hija, y espero que de este despacho no salga ni una sola palabra...

Draco asintio

- tengo cancer en el pulmon- confeso, dejandose derrumbar por la amargura que sentia desde hace unas cuantas semanas, que fue cuando se entero

Draco sintio que su boca se secaba, mientras que sus ojos se abrian ante la sorpresa...

- fue por todos esos años aderidos al tabaco los que acabaron matandome poco a poco... y en lo unico que puedo pensar desde entonces es en el vienestar de mi hija, se que ella es inteligente, pero hay veces la soledad te puede llegar a hacer muchas locuras, quiero que mi hija este segura, y necesito a alguien de confianza para que la proteja, y quiero estar tranquilo sabiendo que la persona que este con mi hija la cuidara como ella se merece, y solo hay una persona en la que yo confiaria a mi hija, y esa persona eres tu...

- pero y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarse?

- si, radioterapias, y me las hare, pero desgraciadamente el hospital del pueblo no tiene lo necesario para hacerlas, y me tendre que ir a la ciudad...

- pero y su hija...

- mi hija no sabe ni sabra nada!- dijo tajantemente

- pero entonces como se ira?

- con una escusa de algun trabajo, me quedare aya por un mes mas o menos, es por eso que te queria lo antes posible, quiero te que quedes aqui con mi hija, quiero que este bien, que nada le falte, y mas que todo, quiero que la protejas...

- yo... esta bien, acepto...

y fue entonces cuando sin notarlo, habia aceptado la felicidad eterna...

**_finalizado el dia Domingo, 26 de Febrero a las 11:36 p.m.__

* * *

_**

bien? k les parecio? mucho para ser solo el primer capitulo? spro k les aya gustado!

besos a todos!

bien? k les parecio? mucho para ser solo el primer capitulo? spro k les aya gustado! 


	2. la discusion

**hola! **

**solo kiero darle las gracias por los rrs k m llegaron! y por eso kic subir st capitulo, ya k mañana m voy d vacasiones, y no regreso sta el proximo sabado o tal vez domingo**

**spero k les guste y k m dejen mas rrs! k eso es lo k m motiva a publicar los capitulos...**

**

* * *

**

**-**oh por Dios!- su mente gritaba mientras se dirigía hacia el establo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre extraño... bueno, Draco sobre de ella, sabia que la estaba viendo, y al contrario de lo que paso hace unos minutos, no se sentía incomoda, al contrario, la hacia sentir... segura...

cuando por fin estuvo dentro del establo, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, mientras se bajaba del caballo...

por su mente repaso el momento en el que lo vio salir de ese auto, no pudo revisar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al recordar esa mirada sobre de ella, y es que nunca había conocido a alguien que la hiciera sentir así con una sola mirada... una mirada tan penetrante y llena de sentimientos como la de ese hombre...

y es que nunca se había sentido así por la simple mirada de un hombre! era algo nuevo y único para ella!

- pero lastima que no volveré a verlo...- comento con tristeza mientras le sacaba el agua sucia a Luna y le ponía mas comida- me agrado... a ti te agrado Luna?- como respuesta el caballo hizo unos sonidos, en signo de afirmación

lo que se le hacia extraño era la edad, ya que la mayoría de los hombres que venían a visitar su casa con frecuencia eran de la edad de su padre, hombres de la empresa que venían a darle un reporte de como iba la empresa y cosas por el estilo, los únicos jóvenes eran de el pueblo, los cuales iban a buscarla a ella, pero ella siempre los despreciaba, no es que no quisiera casarse nunca, solo no sentía nada! ese era el motivo, no sentía nada por nadie quien había ido con alguna intención con ella a esa casa...

luego de darle cariños a Luna por un rato decidio que era tiempo de que regresara a casa, tenia que atender algunas cosas del rancho, y su estomago reclamaba por su desayuno, y estaba segura que si tardaba demasiado Marilu se iba a dar cuenta de que se había tardado y no duraría en darle una reprimenda por su "falta de apetito", a si que después de despedirse de Luna y de los otros caballos en el establo se dirigió a su casa...

al entrar se encontró con Marilu, la ama de llaves de la casa, y su nana, la cual sorprendió apenas entraba a casa!

- Hermione!- se sorprendió al verla entrar a la casa- pensé que ya estaban bañándote! y no has desayunado! pero que bárbara niña! te me vas a morir si no comes!- empezó a regañarla, ya que desde hace un tiempo su apetito había disminuido, y prácticamente tenia que perseguirla con la comida para que ella comiera...

- no te enojes tanto Lu, solo me quede un rato en el establo! pero ya estoy aquí, me doy un baño rápido y luego desayuno...

- no! nada de eso señorita!- la regaño, y Hermione reconoció que la llamaba señorita, eso quería decir que tenia que hacer lo que su nana digiera, o si no se enojaría de verdad...- te me vas a desayunar, y luego te das ese baño que tanto dices!

- uf!- dejo salir un suspiro- esta bien Lu... y papa? ya acabo de hablar con Draco?- pregunto con interés, tal vez lo podría ver una vez mas antes de que se fuera...

- pues no... por que preguntas?- pregunto mirando a Hermione de una manera un tanto extraña

Hermione subió sus hombros y puso cara de niña buena, lo cual serviría para quien fuera, pero no para Lu, ella desgraciadamente la conocía demasiadamente bien...

- Hermione Granger!- la llamo, mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa picara- no me digas que te gusto el hombre que vino a hablar con tu padre? por cierto, como sabes que se llama Draco?

- bueno, pues me lo encontré cuando llego, me pregunto por mi nombre, y me dijo el suyo, luego dijo que venia a hablar con papa, por eso se su nombre- dijo con simplitud, como si fuera algo de todos los días, pero por la cara de sorpresa que puso Lu no lo era...

pues era la primera vez que Hermione Granger se veía interesada por un hombre, y eso era algo de sorprenderse

- pues no han salido del estudio, pero ya no deben de tardar en salir, que tal si pasas al comedor, y cuando salgan yo les digo que estas aya, y tal vez ambos te acompañan a desayunar...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picara, ya que a Lu le encantaría ver a su niña con alguien, y que mejor que con el apuesto hombre que estaba en esos momentos hablando con el padre de esta...

- hay Lu! tu y tus intentos de hacer de cupido!- dijo mientras subía los ojos

- anda! ve al comedor, que en unos momentos te llevo tu desayuno!- y sin mas se fue emocionada hacia la cocina...

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras que subía los escalones, dirigiéndose al comedor...

su casa era de sola planta, pero no por eso dejaba de ser grande, al entrar por las enormes puertas de madera de la entrada, hacia la izquierda había unos pequeños escalones (hacia abajo) que daba hacia la ante sala, si dabas hacia la derecha encontrabas una puerta, en donde había un pequeño armario,

si seguías el corredor, había unos escalones (hacia arriba) en lo primero que veías era unas puertas, que daba al estudio, del otro lado estaba la sala, la cual era de piel color blanco, una hermosa y fina mesa de centro, en la cual había un hermoso arreglo de flores, las ventanas a los lados de la sala estaban simplemente cubiertos por unas cortinas de seda muy fina, dejando ver el lindo espectáculo verde, lleno de árboles y plantas, del cielo colgaba una simple pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa lámpara, de las paredes colgaban cuadros, todos mostrando un paisaje diferente, todos igual de coloridos y hermosos

si pasabas la sala encontrabas el comedor, el cual era para diez personas, la mesa estaba hermosamente diseñada, las sillas eran amplias y con grabados en la parte

superior, en la pared de la izquierda había tres enormes muebles, los cuales estaban completamente echo de vidrio, que llegaban del techo hacia el piso, finamente tallado, haciéndole ver sumamente delicado, pero que aguantaba mas cosas de las que cualquier mueble aguantaría, dentro había unas repisas de cristal, en donde estaban diversos recuerdos familiares, todas finas y hermosas, y de la parte de arriba caía una hermosa luz dorada, haciendo verlo con algo de ensueño, en el centro de la mesa había un gran florero con flores igual de frescas que las de la sala, y desde el techo caía un hermoso candelabro, el cual adornaba todo el comedor

alado del comedor había una amplia cocina, la cual era de color verde, toda forrada con azulejo, muy amplia como para que cinco personas cocinaran hay sin estorbarse unos a otros, el amplio refrigerador de metal tenia dos grandes puertas, y una mas abajo, que era el congelador, había una pequeña puerta en una esquina, que llevaba al cuarto de lavado

entre el comedor y la cocina había un pasillo, el cual llevaba a las tres habitación, la más grande era del padre de Hermione, la segunda era de Hermione, y la tercera era la de los invitados, cada una era muy amplia, y tenía un baño adjunto

todo el piso, al igual que el techo eran de madera, lo que le daba el toque hogareño y de rancho a la casa...

Hermione paso por el estudio, en donde se escuchaban voces, pero no le dio importancia, seguro estaban hablando de asuntos que ella ni entendería, a si que ni se molesto en escuchar, y paso de largo hacia el comedor, en donde la mesa ya estaba listo para que alguien comiera en el, se sentó en la silla alado de la principal, como lo hacia siempre, casi al instante en el que ella se sentó se escucho la puerta del estudio de su padre abrirse, y pasos dirigiéndose hacia el comedor

por algún motivo sintió pequeñas mariposas en el estomago al saber que venían hacia donde ella estaba, pero se obligo a calmarse y a actuar natural al ver a su padre y a Draco acercarse hacia ella, su padre con una sonrisa, satisfecho, seguramente por algún negocio nuevo, y Draco... el parecía nervioso... seguro era solo si imaginación, por lo tanto no le presto tanta atención

- hija!- dijo su padre con alegría al verla sentada en el comedor- que bueno que todavía estas aquí!

- Marilu me va a traer el desayuno- comento mientras que su padre se sentaba alado de ella, en la silla principal como siempre, y Draco al otro lado de el, enfrente de ella

- que bueno que te alcanzamos, ah! no los e presentado!- fingió no haberlos visto cuando Draco llego- te presento a Draco Malfoy, el esta supliéndome en la empresa, Draco, te presento a mi hija Hermione...

- creo que ya nos conocemos- comento Hermione sin dejar de ver a Draco con una sonrisa, la cual el se la devolvió, pero algo no andaba bien, no era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado la primera vez que se vieron... esta vez parecía nervioso...

- pero ya están aquí!- dijo Marilu con una gran sonrisa, alejando de sus pensamientos a Hermione, la cual miro a Marilu, la cual traía en una mano un rico plato de frutas cortadas, y en el otro una jarra de jugo de naranja- señor, en un momento le traigo el desayuno a usted y a su invitado...

- gracias Marilu- le dijo con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Lu le dejaba el desayuno enfrente de Aby y regresaba rápidamente a la cocina, a preparar los desayunos...

- y... hija, vas a salir hoy?- pregunto su padre mientras se servia un vaso con jugo de naranja natural, y le pasaba la jarra a Draco, el cual necesitaba beber algo, ya que sentía la garganta seca

- pues...- pensó en los pendientes que tenia- no, hoy no tengo nada que hacer en el pueblo, me quedare aquí a revisar algunas cosas que tengo pendiente con los

trabajadores...

- sabes que no me gusta que vayas tu hacia las fronteras de nuestros terrenos, pueden hacerte algo!

- hay papa! no se por que les tienes miedo a esos hombres! jamás tratarían de hacerme algo! saben a lo que se atienen si lo hacen!- comentaba mientras se comía un pedazo de mango

- como quiera! sigue sin gustarme! nunca sabes lo que puede pasar!- insistió

Hermione dejo de replicar con su padre, sabia que no tenía caso, una cosa que había heredado de su padre era su terquedad, si una cosa se les metía a la cabeza nada ni nadie los podría sacar...

un silencio reino el comedor, mientras que ambos, padre e hija se miraban furtivamente, y Draco los veía a ambos, con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, vaya que si era entretenido verlos discutir!

la tensión se rompió cuando Marilu llego con dos platos con huevo revuelto, frijoles negros y pan tostado alado, todo se veía delicioso...

- listo!- decía con su sonrisa, mientras que ponía los platos enfrente de los respectivos lugares- espero que les guste!

- gracias Marilu!- respondió Andrew (el padre de Aby) con una sonrisa

- gracias- contesto Draco con una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por Hermione, la cual no pudo evitar perderse entre esa hermosa sonrisa

Lu no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa al percatarse de la mirada que Hermione tenía sobre Draco

- bueno, con su permiso me retiro- dijo dándole una ultima mirada a Hermione antes de retirarse de la cocina

todos empezaron a desayunar en silencio, solo se escuchaba los cubiertos chocar contra los platos asta que...

- sigue sin gustarme- comento rápidamente Andrew, como para el mismo, pero suficientemente alto para que Hermione dejara de comer de repente y se quedara viendo a su padre...

- te e dicho que seguiré yendo, te guste o no!- comento mientras miraba a su padre de una manera que advertencia, pero a el no le intimido

- y yo sigo diciendo que me gustaría que fueras acompañada...

- ya se a lo que quieres llegar!- dijo escandalizándose, mirando furiosa a su padre, mientras que el seguía comiendo tranquilamente- y te aviso que te saldrá mal papa, por que no me casare! no asta que encuentre a la persona perfecta!- no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, pero estaba tan enojada que no se percato como este se ponía rígido, y dejaba de comer- asta ese momento seguiré yendo sola!

- enserio?- pregunto con una sonrisa que se podía decir burlona

Hermione sudo frió, su padre solo mostraba esa sonrisa cuando tenia algo entre manos, y eso no le gustaba nada...

- que tramas papa?- pregunto sin miramientos

- yo? que podría tramar?- le regreso la pregunta, mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta, que sabia que nunca recibiría- si yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi única hija...

- y que pasa si yo no quiero?- pregunto, mirando a Andrew, imponiéndose a los deseos escondidos de su padre- me obligarías a hacer algo que no quiera? eh? contesta papa! me obligarías a casarme solo por mi "seguridad"?

un tenso silencio se formo en la mesa, Hermione miraba furiosa a su padre, mientras que Andrew la miraba tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, y Draco... bueno, el no podría estar mas incomodo...

- haría todo lo necesario por tu felicidad, y creeme hija, si fuera necesario... lo aria...

- pues déjame informarte, que en el momento en el que me decida por alguien, será por amor, por que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con esa persona, por que la ame y que me ame de la misma manera, y sin importar cuanto dinero este tenga en el banco, sabes que eso jamás me a importado!

Hermione no aguanto mas y se levanto furiosa de la mesa, sus hermosos ojos brillaban acusa de las lagrimas contenidas, su respiración era agitada a causa de lo furiosa que se sentía, miro a su padre por ultima vez, con una mirada fría, y sin ningún sentimiento aparente y se fue del comedor, se escucharon los pasos pisar fuerte contra el piso, y luego la puerta principal azotarse con fuerza...

Andrew bajo toda mascara, y se dejo derrumbar enfrente del que pronto seria su yerno, se masajes la sien, mientras que negaba lentamente la cabeza

- esta bien?- pregunto Hermione, preocupado

- si...- contesto- si... solo que Hermione es tan parecida a mi, creo que demasiado, y aunque yo no quiera, nos hacemos daño mutuamente...

- seguro que esta bien?- volvió a insistir, al ver como no dejaba de respirar con un poco de fuerza, como si le faltara el aire

- si... es solo que cuando discuto con mi hija me pongo de esta manera, pero no pasa nada... en un momento se me quita...

Draco asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, pero no queriendo ser tan insistente decidio creerle

- creo que es mejor que vayas con ella- hablo después de un rato- seguro que necesita a alguien con quien hablar...

- yo?- pregunto Draco asombrado- pero niciquiera se en donde podría estar!

- esta en el establo, es en donde siempre va cuando discute conmigo... anda, ve, y acércate mas a ella, necesitan conocerme mejor, y creo que este es el mejor momento para eso...

Draco todavía dudaba, pero por el tono de voz de Andrew, no iba a aceptar alguna negativa, por lo cual se levanto de su asiento y despidiéndose educadamente de su jefe y de su próximo suegro, salio en dirección hacia los establos...

**_Finalizado el día Viernes, 3 de Marzoa las 8:45 p.m.

* * *

bueno, ya sta, k les parecio? les gusto? dejen rrs pa dcirm su opinion! _**

besos a todos!


	3. explicasion no capitulo!

hola!

este no es un capitulo, solo es un... informe, se podria decir

no e podido actualizar por que estoy de vacasiones! y no stoy en mi casa! ahora stoy en un civer, y m impreciono todos los rrs que e resivido en solo dos capitulos!

solo queria explicar algo que muchos de ustedes me han preguntado...

la historia no la pense para Hermione y Draco, como sta puesta, si no que la hize con personajes inventados mios, pero los cambie un poco para que quedaran deacuerdo a Hermione y Draco, y la muchacha, a la cual cambie por hermione, se llama Abigail, o en su diminutivo Aby, es por eso que aveces sale, por que cuando reviso la historia para cambiar nombres, hay veces en los que cambian, por eso no se sorprendan si por hay hay tambien un Daniel en vez de Draco, por que haci se llama el personaje que cambie por Draco!

espero haber respondio su duda, y spero k tampoco se hayan desilucionado por que no es un capitulo!

pero el domingo regreso a mi casa, a si que para el lunes ya tienen un capitulo mio!

jeje!

wueno, eso es todo! nos vemos el Lunes!


	4. en el stablo

**Hola!**

**como lo e prometido, aki sta! **

**spero k les gust, y k m djn rrs! ya k eso es lo k m motiva para seguir publicando!**

**wueno, ya no los distraigo mas... jeje!

* * *

Solo si ponías mucha atención podrías escuchar los leves sollozos que venían desde el establo**

Y es que a Hermione nunca le había gustado que se compadecieran de ella, o que la trataran con cuidado y delicadeza solo por ser "ella" no!

En el funeral de su madre todos la trataban con extremo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, pero ella demostró que no era así, no soltó ni una sola lagrima en el funeral, aunque por dentro su alma se estaba desgarrando del dolor, nunca lo mostró ante nadie, solo cuando estaba sola se permitía sacar algún sentimiento...

Desde chica, su padre siempre estuvo lejos, o en reuniones de negocios o en importantes juntas, su infancia la paso con su madre, aunque iba a una de las mejores escuelas de Londres, nunca pudo encontrar a alguien que pudiera llamar realmente amiga, por lo cual nunca sonrió o dejo salir su verdadero carácter, solo cuando estaba en casa, con su madre, era cuando se permitía llorar, reír, gritar, saltar, hacer todo lo que una niña

realmente hacia...

Las extrañas ocasiones en las que su padre se encontraba en casa era un verdadero trubulto para Hermione, no sabia como comportarse con el, su padre nunca le había mostrado verdadero cariño, y aunque ella sabia que la amaba, nunca lo escucho de sus labios...

Pasaron los años, y la relación de su padre se fue haciendo más distante de lo que ya era,

Si es que se podía más...

Hermione estaba en plena adolescencia, y los pleitos con su padre se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, su madre no se cansaba de hablar con ella, y pedir que lo entendiera, pero ella nunca lo hizo, simplemente eran demasiado parecidos en el carácter, ambos eran explosivos

y ella seguía igual, solo se desahogaba con su madre, y con nadie mas, y auque fue haciendo varias amigas, nunca mostró algún signo de debilidad frente a ellas, y nunca se lo permitió, jamás en publico...

Fue asta la muerte de su madre que su padre empezó a acercarse a ella, y ella a el, ambos necesitaban a alguien, pero nadie nunca dijo nada, eran demasiado orgullosos como para dejarlo salir, para dejar salir sus miedos... no, eran demasiado orgullosos como para eso...

Y hay estaba, ella sola en una esquina del establo, sollozando por la pelea por su padre, las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran lagrimas de furia, y frustración, de impotencia al no poder hacer nada

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se percato cuando la puerta del establo se abrió lentamente, y mucho menos que alguien se estaba acercando hacia ella, fue asta que puro reojo pudo ver como un pañuelo se acercaba hacia ella que levanto la vista, sorprendida...

Y hay estaba Draco, sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco con bordes rojos, y con las letras D. M. en dorado, ofreciéndoselo a ella...

Ella, automáticamente se levanto del suelo, mientras que torpemente se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

- esto... yo...-trato hacer cualquier excusa, pero no encontraba ninguna, solo sabia que la había encontrado llorando, algo que nadie, aparte de su madre había echo...

- no tienes que decirme nada- contesto al ver el nerviosismo de la chica, y la forma de la cual trataba de esconder a toda causa que había estado llorando, lo cual era mas que obvio, por sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, su fina y delicada nariz, la cual ahora estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos- entiendo que no debe ser fácil lidiar con un hombre tan terco como su padre...

- si... y no sabes cuanto!- exclamo dejándose caer denuedo en donde estaba antes, pero ya no lloraba, solo lo miraba atento, como lidiando con algo en su cabeza...

- pero siéntate!- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio-... o acaso temes mancharte tu fino y costoso traje?- lo reto mirándolo con burla en la mirada, pero una burla inocente, como la de una niña a su mejor amigo...

- pero claro que no!- dijo sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por lo dicho por la chica, pero luego reflexiono, ella no lo conocía, no sabia como era verdaderamente, y tenia que aceptar que asta el mismo se sorprendía al verse en el espejo, parecía un chico de la alta sociedad, como todos los demás, a los cuales solo le importaba su apariencia y los autos, lo cual era todo lo contrario a lo que el era...

- para serle realmente sincero, nunca me a importado las apariencias de la gente o lo que traiga uno puesto, yo creo que lo que define a las personas no es el precio de lo que traiga puerto, si no como lo lleva uno, uno puede traer el traje o el vestido mas costoso del mundo, pero si uno lo lleva con arrogancia, el traje o el vestido se opaca ante la arrogancia de la persona, al contrario, su uno lleva un traje o un vestido simple, sin marca conocida, pero lo lleva con sencillez puede lucir como el mejor traje o como el vestido mas hermoso...

esta confesión por parte de el la dejo sin palabras, era como si hurgara entre sus pensamientos, y por otro lado le sorprendía que un hombre, el cual se ve que a sido criado con todo tenga unos pensamientos tan humildes, raros de un hombre de su posición social...

- te sorprende verdad?- pregunto, leyendo el rostro de la chica, la cual no salía de su sorpresa- puesto eres la primera que se sorprende, pero a decir verdad si la primera que sigue alado mío después de lo que acabo de decir...

- que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto sin entender a lo que acababa de decir...

- pues que cada vez que expreso mi sentir en cuanto a eso de las posiciones sociales o la forma en la que la gente se fija en las personas simplemente por la forma en la que son criadas, todos se van, unos de una forma mas delicada que otros, pero todos se van, creyéndome loco o algo por el estilo...

- pues yo no creo eso!- respondió- yo al contrario de lo que seguro la mayoría piensa, concuerdo perfectamente contigo, no deben juzgar a las personas por la cuna en donde nacieron, o en que condiciones fueron criadas, al fin de cuentas todos acabaremos en el mismo lugar, por igual, sin importar si eres de poción acomodada, o humilde...además, me encantaría conversando con usted, no huir a la primera oportunidad!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al la forma de pensar de la chica, era tal y como el se imaginaba, humilde y sin una gota de supremacía, lo cual era muy difícil encontrar el circulo del cual, el desafortunadamente, pertenecía, y es que desde la primera vez que la vio, montada en ese caballo, supo que no era como las que el conocía, que era diferente, y su idea se aclaro al verla discutir con su padre en el desayuno, peleaba con tanta pasión por algo a lo que ella creía, podía adivinar que cualquier otra mujer estaría contenta el poder casarse con un hombre rico, pero ella no, ella quería casarse por amor, sin importar cuando dinero este tenia en el banco...

- eso habla muy bien de usted..y gracias, por el complico!.- comento, mirándola a los ojos, imaginando como seria cuando se casaran... seria igual de maravillosa o cambiaria de actitud hacia el?

- pero por favor háblame de tu- pidió con una sonrisa, sin imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico

- solo si tu también me hablas de tu, Hermione

- esta bien, Draco- contesto sonriendo todavía más, si es que se podía, contenta por la amistad que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos

Su corazón empezó a acelerar al imaginarse con el, ella entre sus brazos, y se obligo a no sonrojarse, no sabia que le pasaba, nunca antes le había pasado algo así con alguien, solo con Daniel... pero se dijo a si misma que el tiempo le diría como acabaría su relación con Daniel, pero algo dentro de ella, muy en el fondo de ella, deseaba que acabaran juntos, con una relación de algo mas que amigos

Por el otro lado Draco parecía fascinado por la sonrisa que Hermione le dedicaba, a el y solo a el, y por un momento deseo que esa sonrisa, solo fuera dedicada hacia el, y a nadie mas, que solo el conociera esa sonrisa tan angelical... pero salio de esos pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y pasos avecinándose hacia donde ella estaba...

el hombre que se avecinaba hacia ellos era de complexión robusta, su tez era tostada, a juzgar era gracias al sol en esos días de verano mientras que trabajaba en el campo, su rostro tenia facciones un tanto rígidas, sus ojos cafés miraban a ambos, sentados en una esquina del establo, su cabello negro estaba revuelto, mientras que el sudor se escurría por su rostro y su cuello, llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y asta algo rotos de las rodillas, y una camisa de cuadros rojos, la cual estaba desabrochada los primeros botones a causa del calor...

- señorita, su padre me mando por usted y por el joven, dijo que los esperaba en el estudio, que por favor vayan inmediatamente- dijo mirándolo rápidamente, para después concentrarse en Hermione, la cual le sonreír ligeramente

Pero no como la que le había dedicado a el, se dijo Draco a si mismo

- esta bien Thomas, vamos para aya...- contesto, haciendo que el hombre se diera la vuelta y saliera del establo, a seguir con su trabajo...

Draco se levanto, y le ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, pero el impulso que se dio fue demasiado, y ambos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, el olor a menta que despedía la boca de Draco se mezclo con la de fresa, que provenía de la boca de Hermione

Ambos se separaron casi al instante, sin saber que hacer, se miraban nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer o que decir...

- esto... creo que es mejor que regresemos, o si no tu padre podría enojarse...

- uf!- dejo salir un suspiro de enojo- la verdad es que no me importa si papa se enoja o no en estos momentos...- recordando el por que estaba en ese establo

- creo que debes comprenderlo, solo quiere lo mejor para ti...- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la casa, con Hermione a su lado

- ja! lo mejor para mi! lo único que quiere es que me case con un magnate! para que su fortuna se haga mas extensa!

Draco se sorprendió que Hermione pensara eso de su padre, por un momento estuvo apunto de decirle la verdad, pero se contuvo, el hizo una promesa, y por mas que le dolía, no podía decirle la verdad...

- enserio crees que tu padre seria capaz de hacer eso? a su propia y única hija?

- ya no se ni que pensar... desde hace un tiempo se a vuelto prácticamente obsesivo con eso de encontrar al hombre "ideal" para mi, además que siempre fue muy dedicado con su trabajo, mas que con su propia familia, no dudaría que hubiera algo escondido detrás de toda esa insistencia...

Draco ya no comento nada, no sabia que decir ante eso, el sabia al verdad, y no dudaba que si seguía hablando, muy pronto le contaría toda la verdad, verdad que a el no le correspondía decir, debía ser su padre quien debía de hablar con ella y decirle la verdad...

al llegar a la casa se encontraron con Marilu, la cual los esperaba en la puerta, con cara de preocupación, ya que la discusión se había escuchado asta la cocina, pero además por que se había enterado por el propio Andrew lo que tenia planeado para su hija y para el joven Draco, y le preocupaba la forma en la que Hermione iba a reaccionar, no sabia como iba a reaccionar con tal suceso, pero lo que si sabia era que cualquier forma en la que reaccionara no seria buena...

**_Finalizado el día Domingo, 5 de Marzo a las 7:44 p.m.

* * *

k les parecio? las dj intrigas? spro k si!_**

si quieren k continue... deben djarm rrs! ok?

jeje

si no resivo, x lo mnos 10, no publico!

a si k ustds sabn si djan un rr o no!

besos a todas!


	5. la verdad

**E**l despacho estaba en penurias cuando ellos llegaron, solo estaba alumbrado por la tenue luz de la chimenea, la cual era raro que se usara en ese tiempo, ya que era pleno otoño, y la temperatura era calida, con mucho viento, pero todavía no llegaba el frió, y la chimenea era usada solamente en invierno

Ambos se quedaron en la puerta, sin entender por que de las luces apagadas, Hermione extendió la mano hacia la pared, en donde estaba el suich, pero una voz hablo desde el interior del despacho...

- no!- la voz se escuchaba cansada y un tanto forzada- deja la luz apagada... pero vengan, tomen asiento...

ambos se miraron, sin entender el por que de la luz apagada, pero decidieron no comentar nada, y pasaron hacia los sillones, alrededor de la chimenea, en donde Andrew estaba sentado, en uno de los sillones, Draco pudo notar como parecía mas cansado y agotado, y como su color de piel era mas claro, pensó que eso se debía a su enfermedad, miro a Hermione, la cual al parecer no se había dado cuenta, y se sentó en el sillón frente a su padre, y Draco en el que estaba alado del de ella, tenia la impresión de saber de que iba a tratar la conversación, se sentía mas nervioso que nunca, pero no permitió que se notara, tenia que lucir tranquilo, si quería que las cosas marcharan bien, aunque realmente lo dudaba, con el carácter explosivo que ambos tenían eso era imposible...

- bien, Hermione, no te has preguntado el por que de que Draco este aquí?- pregunto, hablando con voz lenta y pausada

- pues... para hablar sobre negocios contigo- contesto como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo- como todos los demás que han venido aquí

- pues no- contesto, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo siguiente que iba a decir, a Draco le costaba mas respirar, sabia lo que venia ahora...

- Hermione, hija, e esperado años, para que encuentres a esa persona "especial" con la que quieras compartir tu vida entera- al ver como Hermione iba a hablar la callo con la mano, pidiéndole en silencio que lo dejara continuar, y ella extrañamente así lo hizo- pero han pasado los años y no lo has echo, e tratado de ser paciente, pero por mas que espero... nada! y se que ya no soy joven, y tal vez me muera en diez años, o mañana mismo, y por eso temo por tu seguridad en el futuro, se que eres inteligente... pero creeme cuando te digo que la soledad puede hacerte hacer cosas que tu nunca pensaste, solo por un poco de afecto... y temo, que los hombres se te acerquen solo por la fortuna que heredaras, no quiero eso para ti, y quiero estar tranquilo al saber que estas segura, y por eso es que Draco esta aquí...

- que?- pregunto Hermione sin entender- que estas tratando de decir papa? que tiene que ver Draco con todo lo que estas diciendo?

- estoy diciendo que llame a Draco para que se case contigo...

Y como todos esperaban, la bomba exploto...

-QUE!- grito, sin dejar de ver a su padre, como si este estuviera loco- que estas diciendo papa?- exclamo, como si acabara de descubrir que su padre se estaba volviendo loco

- estoy diciendo lo que es, Draco, en unos días será tu esposo...

- me niego! me niego completamente! no me casare sin...

- se que aprenderás a amarlo- la interrumpió su padre

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, _sin conocerlo por completo_ era lo que su mente gritaba, pero por algún lugar su mente le gritaba que eso no era cierto, que lo que su padre había dicho era mentira, pero otra parte de ella le decía que como podía amar a una persona que llevaba horas de conocer? era imposible! pero su corazón le decía otra cosa...

- pero no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero! no estamos en el siglo XV como para que me obligues a casarme con quien mas te convenga! no puedes controlar mi vida a tu antojo! ya no papa! ya no!

- pues perdón hija, pero lo haré, es por tu bien...

- mi bien?- pregunto escandalizada, sin poder creer lo que su padre decía- como va a ser por mi bien! te estas escuchando bien papa? me estas obligando a casarme con alguien que yo prácticamente ni conozco!

- hija, e tomado una decisión, y sabes muy bien que no cambiare de opinión, no me casare, ni con el ni con nadie, y si es necesario me iré de esta casa! para que ya no puedas controlarme mas!

- y a donde irías?- pregunto tranquilamente, ya había estudiado todas las maneras de escape que su hija tenia, y esa la tenia bien cubierta- no tienes a otro lugar a donde ir, si te vas de esta casa no tendrás ni un solo centavo de mi parte, y mucho menos un lugar en donde vivir, no tienes ningún familiar, tu madre fue única hija, y tus abuelos han muerto, y de mi parte ya no queda ni uno, solo yo, no tienes lugar a donde ir...

- no necesito tu dinero! puedo trabajar!

- en que?- volvió a preguntar- te graduaste en Agricultura y Ganadería, no podrías trabajar en otra cosa que no fuera en un rancho, y creeme, cuado te digo que nadie te contratara en todo Texas, y fuera tampoco, si es necesario yo mismo me encargare de eso...

- tu no puedes hacerme esto!- grito furiosa, sin poder creer que su padre le estuviera haciendo eso...

- ya te lo dije Hermione, haré lo que sea con tal de que estés segura y feliz...

- como podré estar feliz si me obligas a esto?

- yo lo se, hay algo que me dice que serás muy feliz...

- pues estas equivocado! jamás podré ser feliz si tu me obligas a algo que yo no quiero...

-es mi ultima palabra Hermione- hablo con voz cansada, mientras se masajeada las sienes, y cerraba los ojos- pasado mañana me voy a un viaje de negocios a la ciudad, y presiento que tardare mucho aya, por lo cual la boda será mañana, será una ceremonia pequeña, solo unas cuantas personas apreciadas por ti y por Draco, quiero irme tranquilo al saber que no te quedaras sola...

Como respuesta a esto Hermione se levanto del sofá en el cual se encontraba, y prácticamente corrió asta la puerta, no sin antes mirar a su padre de una manera tan dirá que cualquiera se estremecería, antes de salir, dando un portazo...

Fue asta entonces que Draco se permitió respirar de nuevo, y su cuerpo se relajo por completo, ya había pasado lo peor, ahora solo quedaba ver que pasaba...

Su miraba se dirigió hacia Andrew, el cual respiraba con algo de dificultad, y estaba sudando, al instante se preocupo, y fue hacia donde estaba el hombre...

- se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones, permitiéndole respirar mejor...

- si muchacho- dijo costosamente- estoy bien... solo un poco cansado...

- por eso fue que apago las luces verdad? para que no se diera cuenta de como esta verdaderamente

al acercarse se dio cuenta que no eran imaginaciones suyas, si estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y fue entonces que entonces que entendió lo del fuego, era solo una forma para que Hermione no se percatara de su palidez, y así evitar preguntas que no podía responder...

- pero que muchacho tan perspicaz- comento, con una débil sonrisa- me descubriste... pasado mañana mismo me iré al hospital para tratarme... antes de que ustedes llegaran, estaba hablando con el medico que me va a tratar, el me dijo que tenia que hacer lo antes posible, por eso es que deseo que se casen antes de que me vaya...

- por eso fue que se lo confeso ahora...- comento, entendiendo el por que de tan rápido

- tienes una mente muy ágil...- comento con una débil sonrisa, antes dejar salir un suspiro cansado, y dejadote ver como realmente se sentía, agotado...- creo que mejor me voy a descansar un rato, en una hora tengo una charla telefónica con Hayes, quiere comentarme algo que según el es muy importante...

- para el todo es de extrema importancia!- comento recordando al viejo Hayes, al cual todo se le hacia una verdadera emergencia, cuando en realidad era solo algo técnico y sin extrema importancia...

- en eso tenemos razón, pero es mejor que hable con el para que se calme, o si no va a sacar de sus nervios a la pobre de su secretaria! jaja! la pobre ya no sabe ni que hacer con el!

- jaja! pero si quieres yo hablo con el...- trato de ayudarlo, ya que se le veía que en unos momentos como eso, lo que menos que necesitaba era un viejo ya casi fuera de sus capacidades mentales, el cual lo agobiara con cosas sin importancia

- enserio arias eso por mi?- pregunto, tratando de esconder el aliviado que sentía al escuchar eso

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza

- bueno, en ese entonces es mejor que me vaya a descansar, realmente me siento agotado, con tu permiso, me tomare la libertad de decirle a Marilu que cuando hable te pase la llamada a ti...

- claro, creo que es mejor que yo también haga algunas llamadas, que no traje ropa ni nada por el del estilo

- claro que su muchacho- dijo levantándose del sofá- sientete como en tu casa, y si necesitas algo pideselo a Marilu- camino hacia la puerta, y se detuvo en el umbral de esta, para voltear a verlo- por cierto, tu habitación es la segunda a la derecha, alado de la habitación de Aby- comento con una sonrisa picara- solo por si quieres saberlo...

Draco se quedo pensando, mientras que las llamas del fuego era lo único que iluminaba el despacho, la vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante seria muy distinta a la que tuvo durante muchos años, pero por mas que trataba ciertos ojos castaños no se iban de su mente, se paro del sillón como si este quemara, caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado, y es que el siempre había tenido manejo sobre sus sentimientos, y podía controlarlos, pero ahora, algo pasaba, algo que no es explicaba estaba empezando a surgir por la dueña de esa esos hermosos ojos, y no podía explicar que era, se dijo a si mismo que era solo cariño, cariño que estaba surgiendo de el hacia ella, como el que se tiene a una amiga o a una hermana, pero nada mas, y convenciéndose de eso se siento un poco mas relajado

Fue hacia el escritorio y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico, tenia que hacer muchas llamas antes de tener todo listo y en orden...

Marco unos números con rapidez, mientras escogía las palabras perfectas para lo que iba a decir...

_- bueno?- _se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

- _Ginny-_ trato de decírselo, pero ella lo interrumpió casi al instante

_- Daniel! en donde estas? fui a la oficina y me dijeron que saliste de viaje? quien te crees que eres para no avisarme_?- pregunto con tono enojada

_- Ginny, me caso mañana_- le soltó de la forma mejor que podía, sin sutileza, nunca fue por ser sutil, y nunca lo seria...

_- QUE_!- dijo el grito mas grande que Draco aya escuchado en toda su vida, y eso que la conocía de toda la vida_- estas bromeando?_

- _no, me caso mañana..._

_- Draco, creo que te escuche mal, estas diciendo cazar, de matar animales, lo cual desapruebo completamente, o casar de compartir la vida con alguien?_

- _de lo segundo, Ginny, me caso mañana y quiero que estés en la boda..._

_- me estas matando Draco- _comento mientras se escuchaba la voz alterada- _como que te casas mañana? Con quien? de donde la conoces? por que nunca me la presentaste?_

- _bueno, su nombre es Hermione Granger, y la conocí hoy, hace algunas horas_

_- definitivamente estas loco_- comento mientras se escuchaba la voz alterada_- como que te casas mañana! y mas con una persona que acabas de conocer! Seguro que es por el trabaja, es verdad? el trabajo te esta haciendo hacer tonterías!_

- _Ginny, no me preguntes mas, es todo lo que te voy a decir, solo quiero que estés aquí, eres el único familiar cercano que me queda, y que quiero mucho, y quiero que estés aquí..._

_- es por las constantes veces que te e dicho que deberías sentar cabeza?- _pregunto algo angustiada_- es por eso? por que si es por eso, te prometo que en mi vida jamás volveré a mencionar eso..._

_-_ _Ginny…_

_- esta bien, esta bien, aunque se que esto es una completa estupidez, y que no debería ir por el siempre echo de serlo... pero no puedo dejar que hagas una tontería tan grande solo_

- _gracias, sabia que lo arias..._

-_ oye, por cierto, pregúntale a esa chica, Olga o como quiera que se llame, que si tiene un hermano o alguien por hay, puede que yo también te siga los pasos..._

_- eres incorregible Ginny_

_- lo se, y por eso me quieres... pero hablando enserio, pregúntaselo..._

_- si, claro..._

_- hey! si tu te vas a casar con una completa desconocida, por que yo no?_

- _nos vemos mañana... habla a la empresa y pédele a mi secretaria un boleto de avión, y luego te hablo para preguntarte la hora, para irte a por ti..._

_- si, si, bueno, pero recuerda, cuando llegue, ten por seguro que te mato_

_-_ _esta bien Ginny, lo que tu digas_...- y con una sonrisa en el rostro corto la llamada, mientras negaba la cabeza- _hay Ginny, tu no tienes remedio..._- comento para si mismo, mientras una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa adorno su rostro

La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas impedían que el sol bañara la habitación de luz, y la habitación lucia vacía y sin vida, de la misma manera que se sentía la dueña de aquella habitación...

Se sentía impotente, furiosa e indignada, impotente por no poder hacer nada contra esa boda que su padre planeaba con tanto ímpetu, era como si ella no valiera, como si fuera otra cosa de su propiedad, la cual tenia derecho a hacer con ella lo que se le viniera en gana, y eso simplemente no lo aceptaba, ella nunca fue una persona que se dejara manejar por los demás, ella era de espíritu libre, y solo hacia lo que ella creía que era lo correcto hacer...

Furiosa por que no tenia como escapar, el le había cerrado todas las salidas, no podía irse fuera, ya que no tenia en donde quedarse y mucho menos como mantenerse, no podía trabajar, ya que esta segura, que si su padre quisiera podía conseguir que nadie quisiera darle trabajo, ya que su padre era un hombre poderoso en el mundo de los negocios, tenia diversos negocios multimillonarios, de los cuales dependía mucha gente, y muchos le tenían miedo, y por miedo, la gente podía hacer muchas cosas...

Y se sentía indignada por la forma en las que pasaron las cosas, se sentía indignada por que Draco resulto ser otra cosa que no era, ella lo imagino que un hombre de bien, que no buscaba como hacer fortuna ni mucho menos, como todos los que había conocido, pero no, al final resulto ser como todos los demás, lo único que quería era su dinero, y fue por eso que se porto bien con ella, para conseguir lo que los demás no pudieron, la fortuna Granger, se sentía indignada por que por un momento pensó que de aquello que están empezando podía salir una linda relación, y tal vez asta amor, pero eso se había ido a la basura en el momento en el que su padre anuncio su casamiento...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, pero ella ya no le importaba quien era, solo quería morirse, escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia la esquina en donde ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo, pero no dejo de llorar, siguió llorando con amargura, asta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola con cariño, por un momento sintió como los brazos de su madre, pero al subir la mirada se encontró con Marilu, la cual la miraba con con tristesa

- nana- la llamo entre sollozos- me quiere casar nana! me quiere casar con alguien que yo ni conozco!

- lo se, lo se mi niña- contesto mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla- no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien...

- bien?- pregunto entre indignada y furiosa- como va a salir bien si mi padre me quiere casar con alguien que yo no conozco! y a alguien que yo no amo!- dejo salir su frustración, mientras lagrimas gruesas salían por sus ojos

- no se que decirte mi niña, solo se que siempre estaré aquí contigo, siempre, pase lo que pase...

- nana, por que? por que me hace esto? que le e echo yo?- le preguntaba, como si esta conociera todas las respuestas que rodeaban en su cabeza

- no lo se niña- dio un gran suspiro- no lo se- mentía, ya que por mas que quería no podía contarle la verdad sobre la salud de su padre, ya que ella fue la que lo cuido cuando se ponía malo, a escondidas de Hermione, la que lo convenció que fuera al medico cuando las cosas parecían empeorar, y su confidente sobre los planes que tenia, y auque no le gustaban para nada, en el fondo lo entendía, a ella también le preocupaba lo que pasara con ella si es que el llegara a faltar, pero no estaba en nada de acuerdo en la forma en la que las cosas se hicieron, pero no podía hacer nada, solo consolarla, y orar para que las cosas entre ambos jóvenes sea lo mas agradables posibles, y asta que surgiera el verdadero amor entre ellos, pero mas no podía hacer...

**_Finalizado el día Viernes, 10 de Marzo a las 11:31 p.m._**

**_Que tal! Que les pareció?_**

**_Ya se que es raro eso de que Draco tiene una hermana… y mas si esa hermana es Ginny! Espero que no se enojen, pero tienen que acordarse de que no invente la historia para DHr, y por eso es que me sobraba ese personaje, y pues… se me ocurrió Ginny! La cual me parece perfecta!_**

**_Ah! Por cierto, no se confundan si en alguna parte sale Bonny en vez de Ginny, ya que ese es el nombre original del personaje! Y auque ya lo revise, nunca falta que se me aya escapado un poco… jeje!_**

**_Y con todo eso de la discusión y todo? Que tal? Espero que les aya gustado, o si no, díganmelo, pero a mi si me gusto! Y cumplió con el objetivo! Hermione tendrá que casarse! Lo que le la honor al nombre de la historia, pero no se preocupen! Que las cosas se pondrán más candentes! Y si no me creen… aquí va un adelanto…_**

_- quieres saber que me pasa?- pregunto colérica- te diré lo que me pasa! estoy furiosa con mi padre por obligarme a hacer esto! por importarle por demás sus negocios antes de su propia hija! estoy furiosa conmigo por haber confiado en ti y creer que eras diferente a los demás y estoy furiosa contigo ser parte de esto! por estar deacuerdo con las tonterías de mi padre, y sobre todo, por ser como los demás, por buscar solo mi dinero, y nada mas que eso!- toda la rabia y coraje que ella guardaba salio en ese momento..._

_- jamás me casaría con alguien tan convenenciero como tu- hablo con voz rencorosa, mientras sentía que su corazón le gritaba algo que ella no lograba entender, pero estaba tan furiosa que ni se detuvo a tratar de entenderlo_

_- repito tus palabras cariño, no me conoces, no sabes como soy en realidad, y por que razones acepte lo propuesto por tu padre_

_- entonces dímelas- contesto rápidamente- al fin y al cabo, mañana nos casaremos, o no cariño? nada de lo que me digas ahora cambiara la decisión de mi padre de obligarme a hacer algo tan cruel y vil…_

_**Bien, creo que esto es suficiente para picarles…jeje! **_

_**Si quieren que publique, ya saben! Solo necesito que aprieten ese pequeño botoncito que me hace feliz…**_

_**Besos a todos!**_


	6. la pelea

**P**asaron horas antes de que Hermione por fin saliera de su habitación, luego de que Marilu saliera y aya decidió tomarse un baño, el cual la ayudo a relajarse, si es que eso era posible, y pasar horas pensando con la cabeza fría que lo iba a hacer

La casa estaba llena de gente, como siempre, sirvientas limpiando la casa como todos los días, pero ese día parecía que lo hacían con mas minuciosidad y con mas rapidez, se dijo que seguramente todo eso era por la boda que se debía de realizar mañana, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero trato de ignorar tal echo y siguió caminando hacia la salida...

- a donde vas?- pregunto una voz atrás de ella, la cual conocía demasiado bien, y que en esos momentos era la ultima persona que quería ver...

- eso es algo que no te incumbe- contesto de mala manera a su padre, al cual nunca le había contestado en una manera tan fría y distante, lo que le dolió en lo mas profundo al hombre, pero lo oculto, repitiéndose que todo era por el bien de su hija...

- vas a ir hablar con los trabajadores verdad?- concluyo por la forma de vestir de la chica

Hermione traía unos jeans que le quedaban estrechos de la cintura, lo que daba a notar su hermosa figura, una camisa café, la cual le quedaba un poco suelta, pero que resaltaba la delgadez de la chica, su cabello estaba amarrado con una cinta, traía unas botas un poco viejas y un sombrero café, no traía maquillaje, lo cual era normal en ella, pero no necesitaba maquillaje, ya que se veía realmente hermosa

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un suspiro cansado, antes de contestarle distantemente

- si, voy a ir a hablar con ellos, y si me disculpas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo- y sin mas siguió caminando hacia la salida

- te prohíbo que salgas!- le ordeno haciendo que la chica detuviera el paso, y que volteara a verlo con una sonrisa burlona, idéntica a la cual el le había echo horas antes en el desayuno, antes de seguir caminando y sin hacerle caso a la furiosa mirada de su padre salio tranquilamente por la puerta, sin quitar esa sonrisa

Andrew estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, nadie le había hablado de esa manera, y jamás pensó que su hija fuera la primera que lo hiciera, pero se contuvo para no salir corriendo y traerla a la fuerza, su condición no se lo permitía, se obligo a calmarse, repitiéndose las palabras del doctor de tener mucho cuidado con las emociones fuertes, y respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse, lo que parecía imposible

Fue asta que un sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero que afortunadamente se pudiera detener contra la pared, mientras con una mano se agarraba fuertemente izquierda del pecho, que era en donde le dolía...

- Marilu!- grito con todas las fuerzas que le permitía, mientras luchaba para permanecer de pie...

Pero para su alivio se escucharon pasos apresurados acercarse, y luego la voz alarmada de la ama de llaves

- mi Dios! señor Granger!- exclamo sorprendida, yendo hacia donde estaba el

En eso Draco salio del despacho al escuchar el alboroto, y no tardo en darse cuanta de que algo andaba mal, y fue hacia donde ambos estaban

- Señor Granger- repetía Marilu mientras trataba de mantenerlo en pie- que le pasa?

- me duele.. El pecho...- decía sofocadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor que sentía

- hay que llevarlo a su habitación- intervino Draco, mientras ayudaba con mucha mas agilidad y fuerza a llevarlo a su habitación, en donde se acostó en su cama

Marilu ágilmente abrió el armario, que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, movió algunos sacos, que parecía no haberse usado en mucho tiempo, y atrás de ellos había una pequeña bomba de aire, con una mascarilla, la tomo y la llevo justo hacia la cama, en donde se la coloco con agilidad

Unos cuantos minutos después su respiración se hizo normal...

- pero mi Dios- decía Marilu, mientras lo veía con desaprobación- lo que necesita usted es empezar el tratamiento en este momento!- lo regaño como aria con cualquier niño- que no ve que se pone cada vez peor?

- ya te dije que no asta que vea a mi hija casada!- contesto testarudamente- y eso será mañana, a si que ya no tendrás que preocupar mas por mi!

- eso espero! por que la próxima vez que lo vea quiero verlo completamente recuperado!

Draco pudo percibir el aprecio y cariño que había en esas palabras, cosa que ninguno de los quería mostrar, pero cualquiera que los viera atentamente se daría cuanta de que ambos se querían como si fueran hermanos...

- creo que es mejor que yo me vaya...- comento, sintiendo que sobraba hay

- Draco!- lo llamo, antes de que este saliera de la habitación- ve con Hermione, se fue y tengo pendiente de que algo le pase...

- se fue?- pregunto, ya que pensaba que seguía encerrada en su habitación- pensé que seguía en su habitación

-no, me temo que Hermione es muy testaruda, y se a ido, a pesar de que le prohibí que lo hiciera... se que no hará nada malo, pero siempre me preocupo cuando sale sola, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasarle, y en estos últimos meses han habido bandidos en los alrededores, es ahora cuando mas pendiente me da que salga sola...

- esta bien, iré a buscarla

- ah, y Draco- comento de nuevo antes de que este saliera- sientete en completa libertad de tomar cualquier caballo que necesites

Draco asintió y salio, dispuesto a encontrar a... su prometida, se escuchaba raro, pero a si era... al menos asta mañana...

El día era hermoso, el sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor, pero el ambiente no era caluroso, si no más bien dicho calido, el viento recorría su pelo con fuerza, haciendo que se despeinara más de lo que ya estaba

Se encamino hacia el establo, ya que sospechaba que si iba a pie se tomaría todo el día antes de encontrarla

El lugar estaba oscuro, solo se podía oír a los caballos relinchar pero ninguna voz, por lo que deducía que no había nadie, camino entre los caballos, tratando de buscar alguno el cual le gustara

Y luego de algunos minutos, por fin lo encontró, era un hermoso caballo color negro, tan hermoso y majestuoso, lo caso y lo ensillo, listo para salir, lo cual al caballo parecía gustarle la idea...

Draco se sentía genial, recordaba todos los veranos que paso con su abuela, en su rancho en las afueras de Francia, en donde aprendió a cabalgar con maestría, recordaba los días en donde cabalgaba con velocidad entre los amplios pastizales...

Le encantaba sentir el viento contra su cara, y la adrenalina que sentía a tal velocidad, y esa no iba a ser al excepción, tan solo al salir obligo al caballo a dar todo de si, y el caballo era muy veloz, el reía mientras sus ojos se hacían mas chicos a causa de la velocidad del viento que corría por todo su cuerpo...

A lo lejos pudo divisar un caballo color miel, el cual estaba pastando tranquilamente, y para su satisfacción lo distinguió como la yegua de Hermione, se acerco mas hacia donde la yegua estaba, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sonrió para sus adentros, ya que mas adelante, debajo de un árbol estaba una persona, que no dudaba que fuera Hermione, a si que fue bajando la velocidad, asta llegar asta donde estaba ella...

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- comento Hermione con arrogancia y asta con asco en la voz cuando Draco llego hacia donde estaba ella, todavía sobre el caballo- si no me equivoco sombra es uno de nuestros caballos

- a si que sombra se llama...- comento, sin tomar atención al modo de hablar de Hermione, tan diferente a como lo había tratado horas antes... por un momento se sintió dolido, pero se puso su mascara de indiferencia, y decidió ignorarlo...

- a si que sombra es su nombre, pues le queda muy bien...- comento

- y se puede saber por que tomaste un caballo, a si sin pedir permiso a nadie... se nota tu educación- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero suficientemente alto para que este lo oyera

- pues no, no lo tome así como así, tu padre me dio permiso para tomarlo- respondió al ataque con completa indeferencia, como si no hubiera percibido su tono de voz

- ah!- comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- pero yo no se por que es que me sorprende, si pronto todo eso será tuyo también, no?

Eso fue mas de lo que Draco pudiera soportas, bajo del caballo y se enfrento a ella...

- pero a ti que te pasa?-pregunto mientras Hermione se levantaba de donde estaba, dispuesta a encarar cualquier cosa que viniera de el- por que estas así conmigo?

- quieres saber que me pasa?- pregunto colérica- te diré lo que me pasa! estoy furiosa con mi padre por obligarme a hacer esto! por importarle por demás sus negocios antes de su propia hija! estoy furiosa conmigo por haber confiado en ti y creer que eras diferente a los demás y estoy furiosa contigo ser parte de esto! por estar de acuerdo con las tonterías de mi padre, y sobre todo, por ser como los demás, por buscar solo mi dinero, y nada mas que eso!- toda la rabia y coraje que ella guardaba salio en ese momento...

- pues me vale un bledo lo que una niña mimada pienses de mi- mintió- pero...

- que?- interrumpió ella completamente indignada- como me llamaste?

- lo que eres una niña mimada- contesto con valor

- como te atreves a llamarme así!- exclamo con indignación, nadie le había hablado de esta manera jamás!

- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- replico seriamente, sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada de la chica- o es de una chica normal hacer un berrinche como el que acabas hacer?

- pero que pretendías que hiciera?- pregunto- que me tirara a tus brazos y exclamarte amor eterno?- pregunto como si estuviera diciendo alguna estupidez- pues enterate, eso nunca va a pasar!

Ambos se miraron duramente, las miraras eran intimidantes, cualquiera podría cortar la tensión con unas tijeras...

- jamás me casaría con alguien tan convenenciero como tu- hablo con voz rencorosa, mientras sentía que su corazón le gritaba algo que ella no lograba entender, pero estaba tan furiosa que ni se detuvo a tratar de entenderlo

Otro incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos, mientras ambos se miraban, ninguno de los dos quería desviar la mirada, era su orgullo el que estaba en juego, y ninguno de los dos estaba depuesto a ceder...

- te crees muy buena, verdad?- le contesto de la misma manera que ella el había hablado antes- creer que cualquiera daría cualquier cosa por casarse contigo? pues te lo digo ahora, es mejor que bajes de esa nube en la que te encuentras princesa, por que por mas bonita que seas, eso se opaca por el carácter que te cargas... ya veo por que es que no te has casado antes...

- por que me no me aya casado antes es mi problema, no el tuyo- paro un poco, antes de mirarlo con altivez- además, tu no eres nadie para hablarme como me estas hablando, ni mucho menos para criticarme, no me conoces, no sabes como soy, y mucho menos las razones que tengo por no querer casarme

- déjame recordar como me llamaste...- hizo un ademán de pensar, ustedes saben poner su dedo índice bajo su barbilla y mirar hacia el cielo

- sabes pensar?- pregunto mientras disimulaba una pequeña risa, la cual el ignoro por completo

- ah! ya me acorde, me llamaste convenenciero, que mas? ah! querer solo dinero de ti, y nada mas que eso, creo que después de todos esos insultos tengo todo el derecho de llamarte como yo quiera, o no? ya que tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo!

- pero acaso lo que yo dije no es cierto?

- repito tus palabras cariño, no me conoces, no sabes como soy en realidad, y por que razones acepte lo propuesto por tu padre

- entonces dímelas- contesto rápidamente- al fin y al cabo, mañana nos casaremos, o no cariño? nada de lo que me digas ahora cambiara la decisión de mi padre de obligarme a hacer algo tan cruel y vil

Draco se quedo sin palabras, se perdió entre esa mirada deseosa por saber el por que, pero mas que su cabeza le pedía gritar la verdad, para por quitar ese peso de su espalda, y tal vez hacer entenderle el por que de la decisión de su padre y de el mismo, no podía, había prometido algo y ahora debía de cumplirlo...

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo al ver que Draco no decía nada

- vez? no tienes una excusa razonable, no tienes nada! anda! dilo! di que te casas conmigo solo por mi dinero! que eso es todo lo que quieres de mi! la fortuna! pues sabes, te la regalo! quédate con ella! que a mi no me importa! solo déjame vivir en paz!- grito antes de salir hacia donde estaba Luna, la monto con agilidad y luego se fue a toda la velocidad que la hermosa yegua podía dar, quería alejarse de hay, quería alejarse de Draco lo mas pronto posible...

pasaron horas antes de que Draco regresara a casa, minutos antes de la hora de la comida, pero por una extraña razón sentía que cualquier cosa que entrara por su boca regresaría por la misma en solo unos minutos, lo que era raro, ya que no había cenado muy bien la noche pasada, si es que un pan tostado con un baso de café se podría tomar como una buena cena, auque el desayuno estaba delicioso, no pudo desayunar demasiado bien, gracias a la pelea que había surgido entre padre e hija...

- por fin esta de vuelta señor Malfoy!- lo recibió Marilu, cuando este llego

- por favor, dime Draco, que me siento mas viejo de lo que estoy- hablo con una sonrisa, la cual Marilu correspondió

- esta bien, espero que tengas hambre Draco, que hemos preparado una comida deliciosa!- dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos

- lo ciento, pero yo no tengo...

- pero no te vas a negar!- lo interrumpió, adivinando sus intenciones- nos hemos esperado tanto! seria una pena que te negaras a comer la deliciosa comida que nosotros hemos preparado- hizo un gesto de estar decepcionada, antes de agregar con gesto preocupado- además, no has desayunado muy bien esta mañana, y eso no esta bien, tienes que alimentarte bien para que estés sano y fuerte!

Draco sonrió, Marilu lo trataba como si fuera un niño, y no dudo que así tratara a todos los de la casa, no se podía negar a la petición de la ama de llaves, sentía que seria descortés si lo hiciera...

- esta bien, seguro que me encajara la comida!

- seguro que si!- dijo dando un pequeño salto de alegría- pero tu mejor ve a descansar! que has estado toda la mañana fuera! y por la forma en la que Hermione llego hace unas horas la has encontrado, y asta has discutido con ella, no es así?

- si, tal y como te imaginas, nos peleamos...- respondió

- espero que no tengas una mala impresión de ella- salio a la defensa de la chica- Hermione es una persona muy tierna y muy sencilla, pero se pone de una manera muy pesada cada vez que se le obliga a hacer algo... y tengo la impresión de que tiene una mala impresión tuya...

- cualquiera la tendría, o no? y lo la culpo por que la tenga, creeame, asta cierto punto la entiendo...

- eres una persona muy comprensiva...- agrego con una sonrisa

- no, solo soy realista- agrego, mientras también sonreía ante la maternidad que Marilu desprendía- es mejor que me vaya a descansar un rato...

- si, yo te avisare cuando la comida este lista...

Y sin más Draco se dirigió a su habitación...

Su habitación era muy amplia, las paredes pintadas de un color rojo viejo, con toques dorados, alado de la puerta había una gran cama, cubierta con sabanas de sedas rojas, del mismo color de las paredes, con hilos al borde de toda la sabana dorada, las almohadas eran del mismo color, había un pequeño armario en la pared derecha de alado de la cama, del otro lado, había una puerta que dirigía a un espacioso baño, en la parte frente a la cama, había una puesta corrediza, la cual llevaba hacia el patio de la casa, la puerta estaba cubierta con una fina cortina color dorado, pero el color era muy bajito, alado de la amplia cama había dos mesitas de noche, y una lámpara en cada mesita, las paredes estaban adornadas con distintos cuadros, todos hermosos, y con demás decoraciones que habían ver a la habitación realmente acogedora...

Draco parecía que no notaba nada de la habitación, excepto por la cama que había en ella, se echo en ella, y como si fuera mágica, se quedo dormido casi al instante...

Hermione, la cual estaba en su habitación, alado de la de Draco, le escucho cuando este entro en ella, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que para mañana en la noche, ambos tenían que ocupar la misma habitación, y por un momento sintió pánico al imaginarse como seria su noche de bodas...

Se levanto de la cama rápidamente, como si eso evitara pensar en eso, se paseo por su habitación, mientras el pánico la indalia, no sabia que hace o mucho menos en que pensar, asta ese entonces no se le había pasado por la cabeza su noche de bodas...

No sabia que hacer, sentía toda la presión en su pecho, la cual no le dejaba respirar, y es que jamás había estado con un hombre, nunca pensó que cuando llegara el momento estaría tan nerviosa!

Se regaño a si misma por pensar de esa manera, todavía faltaban horas y horas para que se casaran! y mas para que tuvieran que... no podía niciquiera mencionarlo, ya que sentía un revoltijo en el estomago al solo echo de pensarlo...

Tenia que encontrar una salida para todo eso... y si decía que se sentía indispuesta? no, seguramente podría descubrir su miedo, y eso no se lo podía permitir... y tal vez si le decía que estaba en sus días? su rostro se puso rojo al solo echo de pensarlo, ya podía escuchar sus risa burlona, no, tenia que haber una solución... pero cual!

Pasaron minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, en las cual no paraba de pensar en alguna excusa, pero ninguna le parecía demasiado convencerte, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo y hacer como si nada pasara! se estaba muriendo del miedo de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar!

Salto del susto cuando alguien toco a su puerta

- pase- decía mientras trataba de calmarse a si misma, y se sentaba en una orilla de la cama

- Hermione- pudo distinguir la voz de Lu al instante- es hora de comer

- claro Marilu, voy para aya...

- por cierto- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta- podrías ir a ver que pasa con Draco, e tocado a la puerta de su recamara y no me abre, podrías hacerlo?

Nadie podía decirle que no a esos ojos- pensó Hermione, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación

- esta bien Marilu, pero me debes una muy grande!- agrego rápidamente a la sonrisa de su nana

- esta bien, te debo una!- comento antes de salir de la habitación, todavía sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro- no esta mal darles un empujón, o si?- se pregunto a si misma antes se seguir caminando por el pasillo...

**_Finalizado el día Martes, 14 de Marzo a las 4:21 p.m._**

****

**_Que les pareció? Se ve que ambos están sacando el carácter! Jeje! Espero k les aya gustado _**

****

**_Me emocione mucho por k recibí muchos rrs! Me había dicho a mi misma que si no recibía mas de 10 no publicaría! (y enserio pensé que no me llegarían mas de 10!) y sorpresa me lleve al ver k tengo mas de 10 rrs del capitulo anterior! _**

****

**_A si que, como stoy contenta por los rrs, les daré…mmm… cierto adelanto del siguiente capitulo… _**

****

_Draco tomo firmemente su barbilla, para que lo mirara a los ojos, antes de poner suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para que se callara, y luego de eso, Hermione perdió completamente el control sobre si misma _

****

_Draco ahogo un gemido al sentir las sutiles caricias que Hermione le daba, y se alejo lentamente, solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos _

_- por favor cariño, no me hagas eso- respiraba con dificultad- a menos que quieras que la luna de miel se adelante? _

_Enfrente de la veterinaria Draco miraba la tienda con ojos serios, no le gustaba nada que Hermione fuera a esa veterinaria... y quien era ese tipo? quien se creía ese tipo para abrazarla de esa manera tan... cercana! quien se creía ese para abrazar a si a SU Hermione! _

**_Como se pudieron dar cuenta, el próximo capitulo vendrá… mas cachoncito! Jejeje! y ya saben! Si no recibo 10 rrs sobre este capitulo no subiré el siguiente capitulo! (ya lo se! es chantaje! Pero se que ustedes pueden!) _**

****

**_Besos a todos!_**


	7. los celos de Draco

_**e intentado subir este capitulo desde el martes! y no pude esta hoy! por eso es k les pido una disculpa! y spero que les guste!

* * *

**_

**H**ermione estaba parada frente la habitación alado suya, tenia la mirada fija hacia el frente, y su mano estaba puesta en alto, cerrada en puño, pero no tocaba la puerta, aun que jamás lo admitiera tenia miedo, miedo a que el le fuera a abrir, miedo a que le cerrara la puerta en la cara al ver que era ella, o quien sabe que mas podría hacerle!

Tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, toco la puerta de manera firme y decidida, todo lo contrario a como ella estaba en esos momentos, pasaron unos segundos y nadie abrió, volvió a tocar con la misma insistencia peor tampoco contestaron esa vez

Seguía parada delante de la puerta, no sabia que hacer ahora, podía fácilmente irse y dejarlo hay, pero había una parte de ella que no la dejaba hacer eso, no se le hacia muy correcto dejarlo así, sin comer

Dio un gran suspiro antes de atreverse a tocar la perilla de la puerta con su mano temblorosa y sudorosa, lentamente giro la perilla y abrió la puerta...

Entro lentamente a la habitación, esperando cualquier cosa, menos lo que se encontró...

Draco estaba tiernamente dormido sobre la cama, sus facciones suavizadas por la profundidad del sueño, su respiración era lenta, le causo un poco de gracia la posición en la que se encontraba, ya que estaba todo abierto, ocupando una gran porción de la cama

Se acerco lentamente a esta, sin dejar de verlo con cierta gracia, y fue entonces cuando recordó con gracia como solo hace unos cuantos minutos estaba atemorizada y nerviosa, pero al verlo dormido, como si fuera solo un niño, le quito toda la preocupación, no sabia si era por la forma en la que dormía, y por sus facciones suavizadas, o otra cosa, pero algo la hizo entender de que no seria capas de forzarla a algo que ella no quisiera, y se sintió mas tranquila...

Salio de todo pensamiento al verlo moverse entre sueños, recordó el por que estaba hay, y armándose de valor se acerco mas a la cama, asta quedar alado de el, poso su mano sobre su hombro, y suavemente empezó a moverlo, pensando que se despertaría rápidamente, pero no lo hizo

- señor Malfoy- lo llamo casi en un susurro, mientras seguía moviéndolo- despierte...

Pero parecía que nada funcionaba, por mas que le hablaba no parecía despertar

- es hora de comer, señor Malfoy!- cada vez su tono de voz se hacia mas alto, asta que se arto...

- DRACO!-grito, hacinado que el susodicho se levantara rápidamente de la cama, y mirara a todos lados desorientado, mientras que decía cosas sin sentido

- si, lo siento abuela, no quería quedarme dormido en el baño y...- fue entonces cuando pudo enfocar bien y se dio cuenta en donde estaba

Hermione luchaba por no reírse, pero parecía casi imposible, se sentó en la cama para evitar que reírse asta que el estomago le doliera...

- trate de despertarte- hablo cuando tuvo control sobre si misma, y estaba segura de que no se reiría al abrir la boca- pero no despertabas, a si que tuve que gritar...

- es que tengo un sueño muy pesado- comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con timidez- perdón si no te hoy...

Se formo un silencio incomodo en donde ninguno sabia que decir

- y bueno, para que me querías?- pregunto para romper el silencio

- ah! si, solo quería decirte que ya esta lista la comida...

- pues vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero, para después el seguirla hasta el comedor...

El comedor estaba hermosamente decorado, una hermosa vajilla de porcelana, la cual estaba pintada a mano estaba perfectamente puesta en la mesa, unas preciosas copas, de vidrio cortado estaban puestas frente los platos, la mesa estaba llena de exquisiteces, el olor que llegaba asta los habitaciones era exquisito

- wow!- exclamo Hermione mientras entraba al comedor- pero si el comedor esta hermoso- a que se debe?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su lugar de siempre

- solo un pequeño obsequio para el invitado- respondió mientras miraba con orgullo la mesa que ella misma puso...

-me recuerda mucho las comidas en las que mama estaba aquí...- en su voz se notaba la tristeza, mientras su mirada se perdía entre los recuerdos...

Draco y Marilu se miraron, sin saber que hacer

- y en donde esta el señor Granger?- pregunto, tratando de romper el momento

- fui a su habitación, y dijo que se encontraba... indispuesto...

Draco entendió perfectamente el por que no estaba en la mesa, y afortunadamente Hermione apenas estaba saliendo de su ensimismo, y no se dio cuenta de lo anormal de todo eso

- a si que le llevare la comida a su habitación- dijo mientras que tomaba una bandeja, con comida en ella- a si que, con su permiso, yo me retiro...- y guiñándole un ojo a Draco, siguió su camino, dejándolos completamente solos...

Draco se sentó, en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, frente a ella, los dos empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras que solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla...

Silencio que Draco se encargo de romper...

- escúchame Hermione- le hablo llamando su atención- estaba pensando en...

- cuidado, o las pocas neuronas se te morirán de tanto forzarlas- lo interrumpió mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja

- estaba pensando en la relación que tendremos de ahora en adelante- continuo, ignorando el insulto- y creo que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible, a si la relación se nos haría mas fácil...

- saber lo que yo pienso?- pregunto, dejando de comer y viéndolo frente a frente- pienso que la mejor que podríamos hacer es no casándonos! ya que si no pasa, yo misma me encargare que la "relación" que llevemos sea lo mas incomoda posible...

- sabes que- dijo levantando el tono de voz, al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba de su asiento- creo que me equivoque hace rato, no eres una niña mimada, eres mucho peor que eso!

- wow!- exageraba mientras también se levanta de su asiento- si seguimos así, para final de esta noche seré peor que el mismísimo diablo!

- pues no lo dudo- exclamo mientras se acercaba inconscientemente más a ella

- pues si fuera a si, tu no te quedas atrás! o crees que eres un angelito? eh?

La respiración de ambos, cada vez era mas rápida, mientras que sus miradas parecían matar a cualquiera que entrara a interrumpierolos

- no puedo creer que para mañana me casare con alguien como tu- agrego con asco, mientras miraba al chico como su fuera peor que basura

- pues con este hombre, es con el que te vas a casar...

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni para procesar lo que había dicho, ya que en un segundo al otro Draco la había tomado por la cintura, y atrayéndola hacia el con suavidad, asta llegar a estar juntos, pegados uno al otro...

- no, déjame- reclamaba con voz ahogada mientras trataba de empujarlo con los brazos, pero parecía que estos estaban hechos de gelatina

Draco tomo firmemente su barbilla, para que lo mirara a los ojos, antes de poner suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para que se callara, y luego de eso, Hermione perdió completamente el control sobre si misma

No supo que fue lo que paso después, de lo único que estaba segura, fue de la suavidad de sus labios sobre los de ella, una suave caricia que parecía quemar en su interior, poco a poco la suave caricia se convirtió en algo mas que eso, en un beso mas atrevido y apasionado

Y aun que ella luchaba contra ello se dejo llevar, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y jugando con el pelo de su nuca, mientras le correspondía de la misma manera el beso...

Draco ahogo un gemido al sentir las sutiles caricias que Hermione le daba, y se alejo lentamente, solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos

- por favor cariño, no me hagas eso- respiraba con dificultad- a menos que quieras que la luna de miel se adelante?

Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo brillante

- no te sonrojes preciosa- le susurro, mientras hacia que subiera la mirada, para que lo mirara- que no vez que me vuelves loco?- se acerco de nuevo para besarla, mientras que veía como ella lentamente cerraba los ojos, sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus bocas estaban a solo unos milímetros para tocarse...

- Draco, el señor Hayes…- la voz de Marilu interrumpió el momento- oh! perdón, yo... mejor me voy...

- no- dijo Hermione apartándose de el como si acabara de descubrir lo que estaba pasando- no pasa nada Marilu... dime, que quieres?

- este...- se veía realmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de interrumpir- solo quería decirte que el señor Hayes esta en el teléfono, y el señor Granger me pidió que cuando hablara le pasara la llamada a usted...

- ah si- miro por ultima vez a Hermione- voy para aya...- y se fue, dejando a ambas mujeres solas...

Entro al despacho y de dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, como tratando de borrar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza

Tomo el teléfono lentamente, preparándose para la una media hora de aburrimiento extremo...

- oh por Dios!- la boca de Marilu no podía estar ya mas abierta, mientras miraba a una nerviosa y avergonzada Aby- fue un beso lo que interrumpí?- pregunto incrédula, sin poder creer todavía lo que había visto

Pero Hermione parecía no escuchar, seguía parada en el mismo lugar que Draco la dejo, tocándose lentamente los labios, sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado

- que fue lo que paso Hermione? un momento se estaban gritando, y al otro se estaban besando!

- el...- su voz se fallaba- el solo quiso enseñarme a el hombre con el que me voy a casar...- recordó las palabras exactas que el menciono antes de besarla, y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había dicho al momento de separarse de el... _no hagas eso, a menos que quieras que la luna de miel se adelante..._ un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciendo que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera

- y vaya que te lo mostró!

Hermione solo se limito a mirarla, mientras que en su cabeza solo recordaba esas mismas palabras, las cuales la hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero no sabia si de miedo o de ansias...

- si?

- _bueno? señor Granger?_

_-_ no, soy Draco Malfoy...

- _Malfoy! que estas haciendo haya?- pregunto realmente confundido_

- algunos asuntos... el señor Granger me pidió que hablara con usted Hayes- cambio de tema rápidamente, no quería indagar demasiado en lo que el estaba haciendo hay- ya que el esta indispuesto por ahora...

- _todo esta bien?- pregu_nto

-si, todo esta bien, pero cuénteme Hayes, que es lo que lo que necesita

- _es algo que creo que importa mucho, de esto depende la seguridad de los empleados...- su voz se escuchaba realmente preocupada, como si fuera algo de extrema delicadeza _

Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya estaba adentro, ahora solo tenia que esperar...

Eso era lo que le pasaba por abrir su gran bocota! tenia que aprender a quedarse callado! pero ahora ya no podía hacer otra cosa... todo por su gran bocota...

- creo que es mejor que termine de comer- dijo antes de que Marilu volviera a preguntar algo a lo que ella no tenia respuestas en ese momento- que después tengo que ir al pueblo por algunas cosas- luego vio el plato casi sin tocar que tenia enfrente y un nudo se le hizo en el estomago- y Marilu, mas al rato podrías llevarle un plato de comida al señor Malfoy?- no subía la mirada para verla, ya que sabia que en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa burlona que ella tanto odiaba- que creo que no a comido casi nada...

- esta bien Hermione- se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, cuando volteo para verla, mientras ella intentaba comer, por que sentía que su estomago ya no podía digerir otra cosa- y desde cuando le dices señor Malfoy? pensé que le decías Draco

- y desde cuando le dices tu Draco?- ella contraataco

- desde que el me lo pidió- subió los hombros como su fuera lo mas razonable del mundo, y al no encontrar respuesta alguna sonrió con ternura y luego siguió su camino, dejándola sola...

- hui!- gritaba con emoción mientras entraba a la habitación, mientras saltaba de emoción

- que pasa contigo mujer?- pregunto mientras con diversión desde la cama en donde comía un delicioso flan con caramelo encima como postre

- estaban besándose!- parecía una niña chiquita mientras saltaba sin poder esconder su emoción- aun que no lo creas! se estaban besando cuando yo entre!

- pero como?- realmente no lo podía creer, era algo que no se lo esperaba tan pronto

- pues como te lo estoy diciendo! los deje solos y empecé a escuchar gritos

- yo también los escuche- corroboro

- bueno, pensé que en cualquier momento se empezarían a aventar comida o cosas por el estilo, y de repente no escuche nada... luego hablo el señor Hayes, y pensé que por fin habían acabado, a si que fui, y casi me caigo al entrar! estaban a solo unos milímetros!

- tu crees que pase algo entre ellos dos?- pregunto sin poder esconder su preocupación

- yo creo que entre ellos va a surgir mucho- respondió con honestidad

- eso espero...- dejo salir un suspiro, mientras que se recostaba mejor en sus cómodas almohadas, mientras que tomaba una foto que estaba en su mesita de noche, y mirarla con ternura y tristeza- eso espero...

- la extrañas, cierto?- pregunto sintiendo una tristeza repentina

- más de lo que te imaginas... la extraño demasiado- respondió con franqueza, mientras que una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro

- cada día se parece mas a ella- comento mientras trataba retener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos- cada día se parece mas a su difunta esposa...

- y cada día me recuerda mas a ella, por eso es que la quiero tanto, por que la veo en ella, en cada sonrisa...

- todavía recuerdo cuando me contrataron para cuidarla- su mirada se iba entre los recuerdos del pasado- era tan pequeña, y su madre la amaba tanto...

- y después de tantos años, sigues con nosotros...

- no podía dejarla, no después de todo lo que pase con ella, prácticamente yo la crié, junto a su madre, la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, y no podría dejarla, y menos después de la muerte de su madre, no me lo permitiría- confeso, con cierto tono lleno de amor y cariño hacia Hermione, y Andrew lo noto, a lo cual sonrió, ya que el lo sabia desde hace tiempo

- Jade la amo hasta el día en que murió, y ese día me hizo prometer que haría cuando fuera por que fuera feliz y segura, y lo cumpliere- mírala la foto de su esposa, de la mujer que amo, y que estaba seguro, que pronto se reuniría con ella

- todavía le queda mucho tiempo- adivino los pensamientos del hombre- vera que vivirá para ver a sus nietos...

- eso me gustaría- comento con una sonrisa al solo pensarlo- pero no me voy a engañar, se que no me queda mucho tiempo, y no me asusta la muerte, a esta edad la muerte parece otro camino de la vida...

- pero por eso es que te vas a hacer la quimioterapia! no? para poder sanarte!

- no, yo ya no puedo sanarme, el doctor me lo dijo, el cáncer a avanzado demasiado, y ya no hay forma de quitarlo...

- pero entonces?- pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro- que va a pasar?

- voy a hacerme la quimioterapia para poder asegurar algunos meses mas de vida, pero seria un milagro si pasara de los seis meses

La mirada de Marilu lo decía todo

- cuando se lo dirás a Hermione?- pregunto preocupada

- esta que ya sea el momento, no quiero preocuparla con cosas de viejo

- pero es tu hija!- exclamo, sin entender por que su terquedad- ella tiene derecho a saber que es lo que pasa con su padre, y a estar contigo en todo esto!

- no! no otra vez! ya sufrió mucho al ver a Jade en ese estado, no quiero que me vea a mi también!- cerro los ojos para contener las lagrimas- yo vi el sufrimiento en sus ojos desde que se entero que Jade estaba enferma, no quiero que pase lo mismo, al fin no podré ahorrarle el sufrimiento, pero si esta en mis manos hacerlo mas corto lo haré, ella no sabrá nada asta que sea el final...

Marilu no pudo combatir con eso, sabia que tenia razón, y asta ese momento nunca se había detenido en pensarlo en ese modo, y se conmovió por el amor que tenia por su hija, tratando de ahorrarle dolor, cuando el, lo único que necesitaba era su compañía, pero prefería la soledad antes que el sufrimiento de su hija...

Draco miraba el reloj con aburrimiento, mientras que el señor Hayes seguía contándole cosas que el niciquiera se molestaba en escuchar, solo asentía de vez en cuando, dándole la razón, mientras se preguntaba cual seria la manera mas adecuada de mandarlo muy lejos! pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba alguna

Escucho pasos venir desde lejos, reconoció el sonido de las botas de Hermione pasar por de largo, y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiera... a donde iría?

- si, si, mire señor Hayes- hablo por primera vez, interrumpiéndolo- entiendo su preocupación, y le prometo que hablare de esto con el señor Granger, pero ahora me tengo que ir, el señor Granger me necesita, y como sabe, no puedo en contra del jefe

_- claro que su muchacho! te entiendo!_

- bueno, entonces, si me disculpa, tengo que correr

_- esta bien, entonces hablare después para continuar con esta conversación_

- si, asta luego- colgó rápidamente el teléfono y corrió hacia la puerta del despacho, salio tranquilo, y afortunadamente para el, Hermione estaba en la puerta, mientras tomaba unas llaves, el camino hacia aya tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa

Hermione volteo a escuchar pasos, y al ver que era el abrió la puerta, tratando de todas maneras de no verlo, ya que sabia que si lo hacia no podría contener el sonrojo

Camino hacia el garaje, y se dio cuenta de que Draco también lo hacia

- bueno- volteo enfrentándolo- tu me sigues o que?

- yo?- pregunto sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba delante de ella, asta ese momento- no, en realidad no

- entonces a donde vas?

- a donde vas tu?- pregunto tranquilamente, mientras veía divertido como ella cada vez estaba mas furiosa

- eso no te importa!- respondió bruscamente

- digo lo mismo!

- huy!- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, a paso furico, mientras parecía que sacaba humo por los oídos, mientras que Draco la seguía tranquilamente caminando, viéndola divertido

- pues para que lo sepas!- se volteo rápidamente para verlo- yo voy al pueblo

- ah! que coincidencia- se hizo el sorprendido, mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos- yo también!

- solo lo haces para seguirme

- pues no, por si no te has dado cuenta, no eres el ombligo del mundo, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguirte- por dentro estaba que no aguantaba de la risa, presentía que en cualquier minuto estallaría...

- y se puede saber- dijo cruzándose de brazos- a que vas al pueblo?

- eso- a cada palabra se había acercando a ella- es algo que no te debería importar- la miro cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, disfrutaba de su cercanía, y mas cuando ella estaba enojada- o te importa?

- claro que no!- dijo alejándose de el- no me importa a donde vayas, y mucho menos lo que hagas

- bueno, en ese caso- se volvió a acercar a ella, y se dio cuenta como su cuerpo se puso rígido ante su cercanía- yo me voy- y paso alado suyo, en dirección a su auto...

Hermione tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar y siguió caminando hacia el garaje con paso indecisivo

Ya en el garaje, entro en su X-Terra plateada, mientras veía el Mercedes Benz deportivo negro, en donde Draco también había entrado, ella salio primero y emprendió el camino al pueblo, ya que su rancho estaba a solo una media hora de distancia, pero por mas que quería no podía concentrarse completamente, ya que no podía olvidar que dentro de ese Mercedes Benz detrás de ella, estaba el único hombre que la había echo estremecer simplemente con su proximidad...

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro, y en una cuadra, Daniel desapareció de la vista de Hermione, aunque algo dentro de ella se sentía aliviada, otra parte un poco... desalucinada? no podía entender por que, se estaciono frente a una veterinaria y trato de olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en lo que tuviera que hacer...

Draco al ver en donde había entrado la chica siguió su camino rápidamente hacia un algún estacionamiento y lo estaciono en uno, el cual estaba alado de la comisaría del pueblo, y cuando se aseguro de que estuviera bien recorrió el camino hacia la misma veterinaria a la cual Hermione había entrado solo unos minutos tarde...

- Ron!- lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo, mientras su amigo pelirrojo se lo regresaba

- pero te esperaba asta mañana!- le confeso luego del abrazo- no te esperaba asta hoy...

- bueno- no quería indagar demasiado- mi papa, ya sabes, como siempre, y no tenia ganas de estar aguantando, a si que vine hoy!

- bueno, entonces pasa!- dijo mostrándole la puerta hacia la trastienda, a la cual ella entro, seguida por su amigo...

Ron Weasley era un chico un año mayor que Hermione, se podría decir que era el único amigo de la chica, era un chico alto, mas de lo normal, su pelo era de un rojizo intenso, su piel era pálida, la cual hacia resaltar sus numerosas pecas alrededor de la nariz, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, y su aspecto era bonachón, su ropa consistía de unos jeans un poco sueltos, una camisa gris y una bata encima, con manchas de huellas de perro, gato, y de otros animales...

Enfrente de la veterinaria Draco miraba la tienda con ojos serios, no le gustaba nada que Hermione fuera a esa veterinaria... y quien era ese tipo? quien se creía ese tipo para abrazarla de esa manera tan... cercana! quien se creía ese para abrazar a si a SU Hermione!

Se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar así, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que estaban haciendo, serian algo mas que "amigos", o simplemente estaban exagerando y solo fueran sus locos celos los que..

Un momento! había dicho celos? no! el no era un hombre celoso! nunca lo fue!... bueno, a excepción de Ginny, pero fuera de ella nunca se había puesto celoso!

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, tratando de poner su mente en orden, mientras que de vez en cuando volteaba hacia la veterinaria, pero por mas tiempo que espero no salía nadie de hay...

Arto ya de esperar, cruzo la calle, directo hacia la veterinaria...

- pero que hermosa esta!- exclamaba emocionada, acercándose a la yegua recién llegada

- es de la yegua de la que te hable, ya la revise y esta en perfecto estado, y pensé que te interesaría

- pues claro que me interesa!- su expresión era emocionada ante la yegua- y creo que no será muy difícil domarla

- claro que si, si la quieres, mañana mismo te la llevo- se ofreció...

- claro que la quiero- aseguro, pero después bajo la vista, recordando que mañana estaría mmm... un poco "ocupada"- pero mañana no puedo, veras, estoy ocupada

- ocupada?- pregunto, realmente confundido, ya que ella siempre estaba disponible, y mas si se trataba de algo que tuviera cuatro patas y unos ojos tiernos- pero que es mas importante que esta preciosa yegua?

- pues..

Afortunadamente para ella alguien toco el timbre de la tienda, lo que le permitió respirar

- es mejor que vaya

- si, yo ya me voy, solo vine a ver a la yegua- lo siguió asta la puerta, pero lo que vio en la tienda lo dejo sin aliento...

- pero mira a quien me encontré...- menciono Draco, mirando a la sorprendida Hermione con una sonrisa

- que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto desconcentrada

- puedo preguntarte lo mismo

- ya no voy a empezar otra vez contigo- estallo mirándolo furiosamente

- se conocen?- intervino Ron, ya que nunca había vista a Hermione tan enojada con otra persona que no fuera su padre

- desafortunadamente- comento Hermione, sin dejar de ver a Draco- lo que pasa es que el solo me sigue

- yo no te sigo- contesto haciéndose el ofendido

- a no? entonces que estas haciendo aquí!- se veía triunfante, ya que creía que no encontraría ninguna excusa

- pues si no te haz dado cuenta esto es una veterinaria

- ya se que es esto!- contesto de mala manera, mientras que su humor empeoraba- pero que estas haciendo tu aquí!

- pues vine a comprar un perro!- fue lo primero que se le fue a la mente

- un que!- pregunto pensando haber oído mal

- como escuchaste- dijo volteándose a ver a todas las jaulas que estaban hay- un perro!

- para que quieres un perro?- pregunto todavía sin poder creerlo

- pues a mi siempre me gustaron los animales, pero nunca pude tener uno por que no tenia tiempo, y no creía que seria vida para un pobre animal estar solo en un apartamento la mayor parte del tiempo- decía mientras sacaba a un pequeño Huscky negro con blanco, con unos tiernos ojos azules, el cual jadeaba y jugueteaba con su cola de una jaula, y le empezaba a hacer cariños- pero ahora ya tendré tiempo de atenderlo, y quise un perro! o prefieres un gato?

- lo que tu quieras- respondió aturdida, sin saber realmente si creerle o no

- que te parece este?- pregunto enseñándole el cachorro que tenia entre sus manos

- mmm- lo miro y luego volteo a ver a todos los perros que estaban hay- pero que te parece ese?- pregunto apuntándole a un cachorro chihuahua de pelo largo color miel con una pequeña mancha blanca en el cráneo que estaba mirándola con ternura

- también me gusta, que te parece- le pregunto al pequeño cachorro con el cual seguía entre sus manos- mmm?

- definitivamente me gusta más ese- siguió diciendo Aby mientras se acercaba a su jaula y lo sacaba

- bueno, ahora hay un dilema, tu quieres ese- señalo al chihuahua- y yo este- señalo al Huscky que el traía entre sus brazos

- pues también va a hacer mi casa, no?- decía mientras acariciaba al cachorro- y a mi me gustaría tener este dentro de la casa, seria como una alarma andante...

- pues este cuidaría muy bien la casa, y esta raza es muy juguetón con los niños- le envió una mirada significativa a Hermione, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo que se podría comparar con el pelo de su amigo, el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hay

- haz lo que quieras- dijo dejando al cachorro en la jaula en donde estaba- tu lo vas a comprar no?

- tienes razón- dijo mientras sonreía y se dirigía a Ron- me llevare al Huscky y al chihuahua!

Hermione levanto la mirada del chihuahua, realmente sorprendida, ya que pensaba que solo compraría al Huscky

- acepta tarjeta de crédito?- pregunto sacando una tarjeta de crédito negra

Luego de que Ron les indicara las horas alimenticias, cuando tenían que llevarlos a vacunarlos y darles demás cosas que necesitarían los dos salieron, cada uno sosteniendo una jaula, aunque era notoria la diferencia entre la pequeña jaula que levaba Hermione a la jaula que llevaba Draco!

- muchas gracias Draco- comento Hermione luego de salir- si quieres tu no tienes que preocuparte por el, yo me encargare

- claro que no, fue un placer, y ni te preocupes, ambos cuidaremos de los dos...

Draco le dedico una sonrisa que creyó que la derretiría en cualquier momento

- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, no tarda mucho para que anochezca- comento Hermione mientras sacaba sus llaves

- a si!- dijo saliendo de su ensimismo- bueno, entonces nos vemos aya!

Hermione asintió mientras entro al auto

Draco empezó a caminar hacia el suyo, luego unos minutos de caminar llego y pago el boleto de parking, al entrar en el auto puso la jaula del perro en el peso del copiloto, y miro al perro con un suspiro...

- Todo lo que tengo que hacer por mis estupidos celos- le platico al perro- pero por lo menos ahora tengo un perro... mejor dicho dos perros!

El pequeño solo lo siguió mirando

- bueno, a ver si para la otra controlo mis celos, o si no acabare comprando un caballo o algo peor!- y sin comentar mas encendió el auto, dirigiéndose devuelta al rancho...

**_Finalizado el día Sábado, 18 de Marzoa la 1:08 a.m._**

**_Estoy mas que contenta por todos los rrs que me han mandado! No saben! Mas de los que yo me imagine! Me sorprendí mucho! Y por eso es que actualice lo más rápido que pude! Y es que me cansa mucho revisar la ortografía! Y además de eso, tener que cambiar los nombres! Me encanta escribir! Pero eso es lo único que odio, tener que checar ortografía… pero que mas hago! Me encanta escribir! Y tengo que sufrir las consecuencias! (que dramática soy!)_**

**_Es gusto este ataque de celos por parte de Draco? Si les gusto, les va a encantar el siguiente capitulo! en donde será esta vez Hermione la que se ponga celosa! Y como estoy muy contenta con los rrs, aquí esta un adelanto del siguiente capitulo…_**

_Hermione estaba que hervía! quien se creía el? **Ella** era **su **esposa! bueno, todavía no, pero eso que importa! lo seria! **ella** seria su esposa... no esa mujer... quien se creía para abrazar tan abiertamente a **su **esposo!_

_- ustedes... ustedes vivían juntos?- pregunto Hermione, rogando que su voz no delatara su furia_

_- si- respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa- pero no pude soportar sus celos y decidí irme a mi propio apartamento..._

_Sin poder contenerse, le soltó una cachetada que es escucho en todo el comedor, y que, sin lugar a dudas tomo desprevenido a Draco, quien miraba con ojos muy abiertos a Hermione, y se tocaba el lugar en donde ella le había dado la cachetada, todavía sin reaccionar…_

_Sintió una fuerte y poderosa mano rodear su estrecha cintura, su cuerpo pegarse al de la persona que estaba detrás de ella, haciendo que su corazón se hiciera mas difícil ante la cercanía, y se sintió desfallecer al escuchar la suave y sedosa voz contra su oído..._

_- sabes que te vez hermosa cuando te poner celosa?_

_**Huyyyy! Creo que los deje intrigados, no? Espero que si! Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! Picar el botoncito que me anima, para que baje pronto el capitulo!**_

_**Ah! Y para una personita que me dejo un rr, la boda, aparecerá en… mas o menos 4 capítulos, a si que para los que esperan el "gran día" sabrán que tampoco será el siguiente capitulo! solo para que lo sepan!**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo!**_

_**Besos a todos!**_


	8. los celos de Hermione

**L**a más sorprendida con la llegada de los dos nuevos animales fue Marilu, la cual solo al verlo, no pudo evitar expresar su sentir...

- dos perros!- grito al verlos- no uno! si no dos!- su expresión se hacia cada vez mas sorprendida- pero a donde fueron?

- pero no están hermosos?- pregunto Hermione mientras acariciaba al chihuahua, el cual traía entre sus manos

- si claro! ahora están hermosos! por que no han echo sus gracias por toda la casa, pero quien va a limpiar todo? Marilu! para eso esta ella! no? yo que tengo la casa impecable! ahora todo será arruinado por esas dos bolas de pelo!

- no exageres Marilu!- Hermione no podía evitar reírse a los escándalos de su nana- si puedo educar a un caballo que no pueda con un perro!

Pero Marilu seguia sin entender razones

- mira - le fue acercando al chihuahua- no te parece hermoso?

La mirada rígida de Marilu se hablando cuando tuvo al perrito entre sus manos

- además, el otro se queda afuera- menciono Draco- ese perro no va a entrar a la casa por nada

- mmm...- Marilu pareció pensarlo mientras acariciaba al cachorro- no puedo negar que están hermosos... pero ustedes tendrán que limpiar sus gracias!

Ambos asintieron

- y también tendrán que darles de comer!

Volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, mientras cada uno cargaba a un cachorro como si fueran solo dos niños, los cuales trataban de convencer a su madre cuando traen un cachorro a casa

- uf!...- se cruzo de brazos, mientras que miraba a los dos cachorros con una cara seria, para después dejar salir una sonrisa- pero que bonitos perros!

Ambos rieron mientras veía como la mujer se convertía en otra niña y jugaba con los perros como si fuera una...

Draco y Hermione solo contemplaban a la mujer, mientras que jugaba con ambos perros, dejando de ser la mujer recta de siempre...

Hermione reía al verla, pero se paralizo al sentir la mano de Draco rozar la suya, y ella quito su mano de inmediato, evitando verlo, pero su actitud era nerviosa, y ya no sonreía con la libertad y naturalidad de antes, ahora solo sonreía, y no despegaba la mirada de un punto fijo, aunque su mente estuviera muy, muy lejos de hay...

- bueno, bueno, bueno!- decía Marilu mientras se bajaba a los cachorros de encima- es mejor que pasen a dejar a los perros, y a lavarse las manos! ya que la cena estará servida en algunos minutos!- se levantó y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, dejándolos solos...

- creo que es mejor que vaya a dejarla- comento Draco, que sin saber por que se puso nervioso

- dejarla?- pregunto, sin entender- es hembra?

- pues si!- respondió con una sonrisa- yo pensé que era macho!

- y como le vas a poner?- tomo a su pequeño perrito entre brazos

- pues... estaba pensando en Kira, ese nombre siempre me gusto para hembra, y tu? como le vas a poner al tuyo?

- pues, yo pensé que Buchy

- que!- pregunto sin poder evitar reír

- que tiene de malo Buchy?- pregunto resentida- a mi me gusta! es perfecto para macho o para hembra!

- si, yo no digo que no... Pero Buchy?

- si! ese es su nombre! y punto!- se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa con el perro tomado con el brazo izquierdo, y en la derecha traía su jaula con algunas cosas que Rupert le había regalado

Draco no respondió, solo la miro subir las escaleras y desaparecer por las escaleras, cuando por fin desapareció el tomo a Kira y la llevo hacia el patio, la coloco junto a su puerta corrediza, le hizo una pequeña camita con su jaula y una mantita que estaba dentro, le puso agua en un bote que estaba hay

- bueno, duérmete y quédate hay!- cuando se dio cuenta de que la perra no se movía de su "cama" se fue hacia dentro de su casa...

Hermione entro a su habitación, la cual era del mismo tamaño que el de Draco, pero el suyo era de color entre rosa y rojo, un color muy llamativo y vivo (fucsia o hot pink)

Coloco al cachorro en la alfombra alado de su cama, se aseguro de que no tuviera algo cerca para morder y desgarrar y le puso su platito con agua

Fue entonces cuando se permitió penar en lo que había pasado, se recrimino a si misma por haber sido "amable" con Draco, el no se merecía esa amabilidad! el no se merecía que se pusiera nerviosa al simple echo de tenerlo cerca!

El se merecía su desprecio y su mal humor, sus gritos e insultos, se merecía sentirse rebajado y tener ganas de irse! eso era lo que ese hombre se merecía

Pero no podía enfadarse con el, no ahora, estaba enfadada consigo misma por caer como una adolescente entre sus redes, por no comportarse como lo que era, una adulta, y por no parecer indiferente a su cercanía, por sentir que sus rodillas temblaban cuando el la miraba con esa mirada intensa, por que le causaba escalofríos al verlo acercarse a ella, por eso y por muchas cosas mas se odiaba a si misma

Se dirijo al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara, para que la mente se le despejara y tuviera mas control sobre si misma, le enseñaría a Draco Malfoy, que ella no sentía nada por el, y que no jugaría con ella...

Y decidida salio hacia la cocina, para ayudarle en los últimos preparativos de la cena a Marilu...

Pero para su desfortuna, Draco estaba en la cocina cuando ella llego, ella lo ignoro y se dirijo a Marilu, como si no lo hubiera visto

- te ayudo con algo Lu?- le pregunto inocentemente, conciente que Draco la estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo, no sabia como, pero lo sabia

- no Hermione, ya casi esta todo listo, solo falta hacer la ensalada...

- pues yo la hago!- respondió yendo al refrigerador, a sacar las cosas

- y Draco me esta ayudando con ello

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, y si, tenia razón, estaba acabando de cortar la lechuga, y le sonrió con cinismo, lo cual la hizo enfurecer

- no te preocupes nana- contesto tratando de aparentar normalidad, mientras que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco- yo le ayudo...

Se acerco hacia donde estaba Draco, tomo un cuchillo de uno de los cajones, y tomo un tomate, el mas grande que vio, y lo empezó a cortar con rapidez, enseñándole a ese pesado como se hacia

Pero para su desgracia Draco también cortaba el tomate muy bien, y con la misma, o asta podía decir que esta mas rapidez que ella

Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, a si que al acabar de cortarlo en rebanadas casi perfectas tomo otro con rapidez, y empezó a rebanarlo

A Draco parecía que le gustaba ese juego, ya que hizo lo mismo que ella

Eso parecía una batalla, los dos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, y los tomates desaparecían con rapidez, asta que solo quedo uno... el último...

Hermione se apresuro a acabar el que estaba cortando, y cuando lo hizo, vio con horror como la mano de Draco ya iba hacia el tomare, a no, ella no lo dejaría

Apresuro a tomarlo, rogando que sus reflejos fueran mas rápidos que los de el, y si lo fueron, puedo tomarlo, pero también el...

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, ninguno de los dos iba a dejar ser humillado tan fácilmente, ninguno de los dos iba a soltar el tomare...

El tomate se estaba escurriendo entre sus dedos, ante la presión que las manos de ambos hacían sobre el mismo, pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta, seguían jalando de un lado al otro, como dos niños los cuales peleaban por un juguete

Hermione ya no podía mas, quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería humillarlo, decirle que esa era **su** casa, esa era **su** cocina, y sobre todo ese era **su **tomate! y que no importa que mañana se casara con ella, jamás seria parte de esa casa, ni parte de su vida... pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Marilu los interrumpió...

- pero que le están haciendo al tomate!- su exclamación fue mas que necesario para que ambos bajaran la vista y miraran los restos del pobre tomate- pero miren, ya la ensalada esta lista!- dijo colocando las rebanadas de tomate sobre el tazón en donde estaba la lechuga- bien, ahora solo falta una cucharadita de aceite de olivo y estará lista!

Pero parecía que ni Hermione ni Draco escuchaban, ellos habían regresado a su ya normal guerra de miradas, tratando de intimidar al otro, pero nunca lo conseguían...

- bueno!- la voz se Marilu se escuchaba irritada ante la actitud tan infantil de ambos- si quieren ayudar enserio en algo, pongan la mesa- señalo la vajilla que estaba acomodada en uno de los estantes con puertas de vidrio- que toda la servidumbre se fue, ya no hay nadie mas en casa que yo, y ustedes claro, a si que pongan la mesa!

- y papa?- pregunto Hermione con total indiferencia, auque por dentro tenia mucha curiosidad, su padre nunca se perdía dos comidas, a menos que estuviera de viaje

- tu padre salio- respondió sin tomarle demasiada importancia, pero trataba por todos los miedos que no se descubriera su nerviosismo- me extraña que no lo hayan encontrado en el pueblo

- cuando regresa?- esta vez pregunto Draco, mientras que a Hermione le pareció suficiente y se dirijo hacia el estante, para sacar los platos

- apoco te preocupa- pregunto con voz seca y neutral, pero con toda la intención de dañar- que mañana no este aquí para ver tu victoria?

- no creo que muy tarde!- contesto con agilidad Marilu, para evitar algún problema, ya después hablaría con esa niña... por que eso parecía, una niña malcriada- no especifico hora, pero el no suele llegar tarde a casa

Pero parecía que Draco ya no la escuchaba, solo miraba a Hermione de una manera que hizo estremecer a la misma Marilu, la cual inconscientemente se había alejado de el unos pasos, era una mirada fría y penetrante

Hermione, aunque sintió un escalofrió no dio ni un paso atrás, y mantuvo el rostro en alto, no se iba a retractar, primero le tendrían que costar la lengua a rebajarse a pedir perdón a alguien que ella creía que no se lo merecía ni en lo mas mínimo

Para fortuna de Marilu, la cual sentía incomoda en tal situación el timbre de la puerta sonó

- yo voy a ver quien es- y como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo salio corriendo de la cocina

Al momento que la puerta de la cocina se cerró Draco avanzo hacia Hermione con paso decidido y sin mucho esfuerzo la acorralo contra estante

- aléjate!- le ordeno inmediatamente Hermione, pero Draco no le hizo caso, solo la seguía viendo con la misma frialdad- que no me oíste? que te alejaras!

- con que así vamos a seguir?- su voz era serena y calmada, y hablaba como si esta fuera una situación normal, mientras que la acorralaba entre su cuerpo- nos vamos a insultar cada vez que tengamos oportunidad?- y ella seguía forcejeando, pero el era mas alto y mas fuerte que el, nunca le ganaría, pero seguía intentando- eso es lo que quieres? vivir entre miradas frías y duras, gritos y malos tratos entre nosotros mismos?

- si!- exploto- eso es lo que quiero! quiero gritarte a la mitad de una comida! quiero humillarte enfrente de quien sea! quiero que las comidas sean calladas! quiero que los silencios sean en extremo incómodos! quiero que ti vida sea un total infierno!... quiero que todos se den cuenta de que el matrimonio que vamos a llevar es una farsa!

- con que eso es lo que quieres- su voz ahora se escuchaba mas alterada y asta un poco peligrosa- pues eso tendrás, prepárate Hermione Granger, por que no me haz conocido, jugare el mismo juego que tu- por un momento Hermione se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo echo estaba, y no se echaría para atrás, y fue entonces cuando sintió como Draco se acercaba inconscientemente mas a el- y te aseguro, que te arrepentirás de entrar a este estupido juego al que estas jugando...

- terminaste?- pregunto fingiendo no importarle, Draco la miro por ultima vez con una sonrisa arrogante, y luego cogio unos platos y salio hacia el comedor...

Hermione tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, y no por la amenaza ni por el tono de voz, si no por la cercanía, eso fue la que la había sacado de control, mientras el hablaba ella sentía su aliento en su rostro, llenando sus pulmones de un suave aroma a menta, y sentir su cuerpo comprimido al suyo, fue mas de lo que ella podía resistir, y por un momento agradeció que estuvieran tan cerca, ya que así por lo menos podía sostenerse sin caerse, ya que sentía que sus rodillas no funcionaban, pero lo que mas la desconcentro fue cuando se fue, sintió un vació dentro de si, sentía como si una parte de ella se fuera con el...

Camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada, a si que tomo unos cubiertos y unas servilletas, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo antes de salir hacia el comedor...

Encontró a Draco poniendo los platos en su lugar, y lentamente se acerco a poner los cubiertos en su lugar, y el pareció ignorarla, siguiendo con su trabajo como si estuvieran solos

Se escucharon pasos, y luego la voz de Marilu, la cual se acercaba más hacia el comedor

- Draco- ambos voltearon- hay alguien que te busca...

- a mi?- no sabia quien podía ser, no le había dicho a nadie del trabajo que salía, y mucho menos el lugar en donde estaría- quien?

- yo- y los tres voltearon, encontrándose con una chica un poco mas baja de Hermione, su piel era tan blanca como la de Draco, y tenia el mismo color azul de ojos, pero su cabello era castaño claro, llegando casi a pelirroja, y unas pecas adornaban su nariz, traía una camisa color amarillo muy claro, y unos jeans a la cadera, y solo se veía la punta de sus botas negras. su pelo, el cual le llegaba asta un poco mas abajo del hombro caía lizo por su rostro, y estaba un poco estropeado, por el viaje que había echo, en si, toda ella reflejaba belleza y ternura

Draco no se esperaba esa visita, pero al verla no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, y ante la mirada atónita de ambas mujeres, camino complacido hacia ella, y sin decir nada la abrazo de una manera muy protectora, mientras que la cargaba y ambos reían juntos...

Hermione estaba que hervía! quien se creía el? **Ella** era **su **esposa! bueno, todavía no, pero eso que importa! lo seria! **ella** seria su esposa... no _esa_ mujer... quien se creía para abrazar tan abiertamente a **su **esposo!

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en ellos y matando a la chica con la mirada, que no se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus pensamientos...

- pero que haces aquí!- por fin hablo Draco, mientras miraba a la chica como asegurándose que no fuera una farsa- si no te esperaba asta mañana!

- bueno, pues como me lo pediste, hable a tu oficina, y resulta que había un vuelo para acá en la tarde, no lo dude ni un minuto y lo tome

- pero por que no me llamaste?- pregunto fingiendo enfado con la chica, aunque la verdad es que no podría estar enojada con ella

- no sabia el teléfono, y mucho menos la dirección, pero no fue difícil encontrarla, solo le pregunte a un taxista si sabia la dirección, y el dijo que si, y bueno! aquí estoy!- contó si historia de una manera tan sencilla, que parecía como si para ella fuera algo de todos los días

- bueno, lo bueno es que estas aquí... cuantos días te quedaras?- pregunto, sin despegar sus emocionados ojos de la chica, por lo cual no notaba la mirada acecina que su prometida y futura esposa tenia, pero tanto Ginny y Marilu se dieron cuenta, y eso provoco una risa ahogada en Marilu

- oh! no por muchos días! máximo una semana! deje pendiente el caso Tompson, tengo que llegar a retomarlo

- por una semana? y por que tantas maletas?- pregunto mientras veía confundido las dos grandes maletas, calculaba que había ropa como para un mes hay dentro

- ah?- pregunto sin entender, y luego se dio cuenta de las dos grandes maletas que tenia detrás de ella- ah! esas no son mías! son tuyas! me tome la libertad de ir a tu apartamento y traerte ropa, me imagine que no habías traído mucha

- y tus cosas?

- en el hotel del pueblo

- que! No vas a dormir aquí?

- no, solo vine para dejarte la ropa y para decirte que estoy aquí!

- de ninguna manera voy a dejar que tu duermas en un hotel!- se podía notar a leguas el tono protector de su voz, esto hizo que Hermione sintiera mucho mas coraje aun

- que tiene de malo?- salio a la defensiva- nada malo me va a pasar!

- y como sabes eso? nunca sabes que puede pasar! y si alguien te sigue?

- si alguien me sigue?- hizo un ademán de pensarlo y luego sonrió con coquetería- pues según de como este dependerán las cosas...

Draco le lanzo una mirada sorprendida y furiosa, lo que hizo reír a Ginny

- sabes que no tonto!- le golpeo suavemente el brazo- ya e estado sola en hoteles, y creeme, no pasa nada!

Draco iba a volver a protestar, cuando Marilu, la cual intuyo un pleito avecinarse los interrumpió

- si quieren pueden pasar a la sala y en un momento la cena estar lista para los tres

- no se preocupe- empezó Ginny, tratando de rechazar la cena

- no acepto un no por respuesta!- la interrumpió con una sonrisa- anda querida, pasen a la sala a platicar un poco y yo les hablo cuando la cena este lista

Ginny no quería aceptar, pero no podía negar que la comida del avión no era del todo buena, y no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y por el olor que invadía la casa, la cena seria deliciosa...

- si no es demasiado para ustedes...

- claro que no!- hizo un ademán con la mano, como dando a entender que eso seria demasiado sencillo para ella, y era cierto, ya estaba acostumbrada a las enormes fiestas que el señor y la señora daban cuando ella todavía seguía viva, eran reuniones de unos 300 mas o menos, que se comparaba eso como una cena para tres personas?- anden, pasen a la sala...

Ginny se tomo del brazo de Draco, y juntos pasaron hacia la sala

Hermione iba a seguirlos, cuando fue tomada del brazo por Marilu, quien le susurro al oído

- recuerda lo que decía tu madre, tu honor ante todo, demuestra todo lo que tu madre te enseño...

Hermione sonrió y avanzo hacia la sala con gracia en su caminar, mientras que sus curvas se movían con cierta sensualidad, pero era tan poco que parecía natural en ella, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en el fondo quería matar a esa chica que se osaba a tomarse del brazo de **su** esposo...

- pero siéntense por favor- su voz sonaba suave y armoniosa, mientras hacia un ademán con su mano para que ambos tomaban asiento, ambos se sentaron en un sillón alado de ventana, y Hermione se sentaba enfrente de ellos, mientras que dentro de ella se le ocurrían ciento una maneras para matar a esa chica de la forma mas cruel y frías posibles

- pero que hermosa casa!- exclamo Ginny mientras que miraba fascinada la sala, Hermione sonrió mas para si

- muchas gracias, yo misma la decore- le sonrió cortésmente

- pues tienes un excelente gusto, se ve muy hogareña

- es fue el toque que yo le quería dar- tal vez si la hubiera conocido en diferentes circunstancias le hubiera caído mejor, asta podrían ser amigas, pero por algún motivo el echo de que en ese momento sea _esa_ la que estaba sentada al lado de Draco y no _ella_, eran suficientes motivos para odiarla

- pues lo lograste! eres decoradora?

- oh no!- exclamo con una sonrisa- yo estudie para Ganadería y Agricultura

- entonces tu llevas el rancho- concluyo

- exacto, y tu? a que te dedicas?- la miro interesada, aunque no le interesara nada que tuviera que ver con ella

- yo soy abogada en New York, trabajo en un despacho de abogados muy importante en la ciudad

- mmm... que interesante...- ya no podía aguantar su curiosidad, tenia que saberlo- y desde cuanto que conoces a Draco?

- uhhh... lo conozco de toda la vida!- si no hubiera sido por que la imagen de su madre apareció en su mente, ya le hubiera saltado encima, ella no podía rebajarse a eso...

Al contrario de Hermione, la cual se estaba muriendo de los celos, Draco parecía estar apunto de estallar en risa, el se podía dar cuenta como es que su prometida se estaba muriendo de celos! lo podía ver en su mirada, que al contrario de sus sonrisas amables y sus movimientos tranquilos, expresaban furia y frustración, y por algún motivo se le hacia la cosa mas hermosa del mundo

- perdón por mi atrevimiento- se disculpo Ginny- pero no se tu nombre

- oh! perdón mi mala educación, mi nombre es Hermione Granger

- Hermione Granger- sorpresa se lleno en los ojos azules- a si que tu eres la prometida de Draco...

Por primera vez desde que llego _esa_ a su casa sonrió de verdad

- si, yo soy

- pues muchas felicidades, te llevas a uno de los últimos hombres perfectos que quedan en el mundo...- miro al chico con una sonrisa entre coqueta y cariñosa, y el se la devolvió

Hermione le iba a saltar encima cuando la voz de Marilu los interrumpió

- ya esta lista la cena, paren por favor al comedor...

Hermione fue la primera que se levanto, y luego Draco, quien le dio la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse, y los tres pasaron al comedor, en donde los esperaba un banquete digno de un rey

La cena fue prácticamente llevada por Draco y por Ginny, los cuales contaban las anécdotas de su infancia y su adolescencia, del trabajo de Ginny, y de como Draco tenia que ahuyentar a los chicos que se le acercaban a Ginny, por lo cual Hermione pensó que en cualquier momento vomitaría la cena...

- pero el- señalo a Draco, mirándolo acusadoramente- es un celoso de lo peor! nunca conocí a alguien tan celoso! me a espantado a la mitad de todos mis pretendientes!

- no es cierto!- se defendió- solo a los que no valían la pena

- ninguno vale la pena para ti!- luego volteo a ver a Hermione- es uno de los pocos, si no que el único defecto que tiene este hombre, es en extremo celoso!

- yo no soy celoso!- volvió a defenderse el chico

- ah no?- pregunto Ginny, incrédula- entonces por que Arthur no volvió a acercarse luego de que me invitara al cine?

- yo no se!- dijo, pero desvió la mirada hacia su plato

- y casualmente tenia un moretón en su ojo izquierdo al día siguiente, y cada vez que me le acercaba salía corriendo como si yo tuviera la peste...

- es que ese maldito no tenia decencia! seguro lo único que pensaba era la forma en meterte a la cama!

Ginny se sonrojo de sobremanera, si Draco supiera...

- vez?- miro a Hermione- es en extremo celoso!- luego volvió a mirar a Draco- vez por que me mude de tu apartamento? ya no podía vivir hay!

- ustedes... ustedes vivían juntos?- pregunto Hermione, rogando que su voz no delatara su furia

- si- respondió Ginny como si fuera cualquier cosa- pero no pude soportar sus celos y decidí irme a mi propio apartamento...

Después de eso Hermione pareció desconectarse del mundo, mientras que su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, asta ese momento albergaba una esperanza de que solo fueran amigos, amigos muy _íntimos_, pero al fin y cuenta amigos, pero ahora no cabía duda que ellos eran _algo mas_, y su cabeza sacaba mil conclusiones, una mas descabellada que la otra, todas para tratar de convencerse de que eso no era cierto, pero por mas que intentaba no podía, las cosas estaban demasiado claras...

- pero miren la hora!- Hermione salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la exclamación de Ginny, ya es muy tarde, y estoy esperando una llamada en el hotel de un cliente!- se levanto de la mesa, seguida por Draco- fue un placer conocerte Hermione- se despidió de ella con un beso, que a Hermione le pareció como el beso de Judas- pero me tengo que ir

- yo te acompaño- se ofreció Draco

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Draco y Ginny se habían ido, escucho como ambos se despedían en la puerta, y prometían ponerse en contacto mañana a primera hora, y luego la puerta cerrarse, escucho pasos regresar hacia el comedor, y se encontró con un Draco sonriente, el cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

- es una persona agradable, no?- le comento Draco, y fue cuando ya no pudo mas y exploto...

Sin poder contenerse, le soltó una cachetada que es escucho en todo el comedor, y que, sin lugar a dudas tomo desprevenido a Draco, quien miraba con ojos muy abiertos a Hermione, y se tocaba el lugar en donde ella le había dado la cachetada, todavía sin reaccionar…

- ERES UN DESCARADO!- grito mientras que lo encaraba y lo miraba completamente furiosa, como nunca antes había estado con un hombre- acepto que tengas tus _amiguitas_, pero no voy a permitir que me las restreges en la cara! y mucho menos en MI casa!- y sin esperar ninguna contestación salio echa una furia hacia su habitación

Toco la perilla de su habitación cuando sintió una fuerte y poderosa mano rodear su estrecha cintura, su cuerpo pegarse al de la persona que estaba detrás de ella, haciendo que su corazón se hiciera mas difícil ante la cercanía, y se sintió desfallecer al escuchar la suave y sedosa voz contra su oído...

- sabes que te vez hermosa cuando te poner celosa?

- yo no estoy celosa!- volteo a enfrentar su mirada, pero sin separarse de el

- a no?- pregunto incrédulo- entonces que fue lo que presencia hace un momento?

- solo la verdad

- sabes cual es la verdad?- su boca cada vez se acercaba mas a la de Hermione, y sin previo aviso sus bocas chocaron en un beso lleno de pasión, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, se besaron con pasión y con sentimiento, mientras que inconscientemente Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo acercaba mas a ella, Draco lentamente la empujo asta dejarla contra la puerta, y fue entonces cuando la recargo en ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas el uno al otro, sacando gemidos ahogados de cada uno, cuando sus pulmones pedían a grito aires ambos se separaron con la misma violencia con la que se juntaron, ambos jadeantes se miraron a los ojos, sus cuerpos seguían pegados, y sus ojos se exploraban mutuamente, fue entonces cuando Draco se le acerco al oído a Hermione, y en una caricia le susurro la verdad...

- Ginny es mi hermana...

**_Finalizado el día Sábado, 25 de Marzo a las 11:56 p.m._**

_**Bien, espero que les aya gustado!**_

_**A mi en lo personal, me gusto mucho eso de el arranque de celos injustificados! Jeje! Para que vean que no solo Draco puede llegar a ser celoso!**_

_**Espero que no me odien por poner a Ginny como la hermana de Draco! Pero es que necesita a alguien que saliera de hermana, y se me ocurrio que Ginny seria perfecta para el papel!**_

_**Quiero advertirles algo antes de que ponga algunos adelantos…**_

**_El siguiente capilu es MUY corto! Creo que solo son dos paginas, si no es que menos! Pero es un prologo para el mejor capitulo que hay en toda la historia! (bueno, asta donde e echo el cual me gusta mucho!) por eso les pido que no se decepcionen ni me odien por lo corto que es el siguiente capitulo!_**

_**Bien, ahora si! Aquí va el adelanto del siguiente capitulo!**_

_Se tapo la cara con una almohada para ahogar los gritos que salían por su boca, se había portado como una completa adolescente! y estaba segura que de que todos lo habían notado!_

_Pero no podía estar enojada con el, no importaba cuantas veces su cerebro le decía que lo hiciera, no podía, se había dicho la verdad de una manera tan... única_

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza, al recordar que mañana seria su gran día, y no pudo evitar sentir ciertas mariposas en el estomago al pensar en ello, y se sorprendió a si misma a desear que el día llegara pronto_

_**Bien, como les dije, el siguiente capitulo sera muy corto, y por lo tanto no tan… entretenido (esa es la unica palabra que se me ocurrio)**_

**_Bien! Creo que eso es todo! Solo me queda aradecerles los rrs! Los cuales me alientan a continuar con todo esto! Hablando de ellos, e llegado a un punto en donde me toma mucho tiempo corregir los errores de ortografia! No por que sean muchos, si no por que no tengo tiempo! a si que creo que necesitare alguien que me ayude… no se que hacer, espero que me den ideas!_**

_**Bien, espero que les aya gustado! Y recuerden! Necesito rrs para sentirme inspirada a subir los capitulos!**_

_**Besos! **_


	9. solo un capitulo mas

**H**ermione se tumbo a la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba contenta, no importaba nada, solo una frase se repetía en su cabeza..._Ginny es mi hermana_

Y aunque había fingido enfado con Draco y prácticamente le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz se sentía dichosa al saber que era su hermana, ahora que lo pensaba mejor la chica le caía bien!

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ambos tenían el mismo color de piel y de ojos, asta algunas de sus facciones eran parecidas, pero la diferencia mas notable era el color de pelo, que tonta había sido al pensar otra cosa! si ella mismo lo había dicho! se conocían de toda la vida! y habían vivido juntos! claro que eran hermanos!

Se tapo la cara con una almohada para ahogar los gritos que salían por su boca, se había portado como una completa adolescente! y estaba segura que de que todos lo habían notado!

Tenia ganas de morirse en ese momento, no sabia como iba a ver a Marilu al día siguiente, ya podía ver su sonrisa burlona, y Ginny! seguro que ella también se dio cuenta! como la iba a poder ver a los ojos sin morirse de la vergüenza? Y lo peor de todo era Draco...

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar la forma en la que le había dicho la verdad, seguramente en estos momentos ella estaría furiosa por darse cuenta de la broma que le había jugado, haciendo creerle que Ginny era una _amiga, _y no su hermana, pero no podía estar enojada con el, no importaba cuantas veces su cerebro le decía que lo hiciera, no podía, se había dicho la verdad de una manera tan... única

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, al recordar que mañana seria su _gran día,_ y no pudo evitar sentir ciertas mariposas en el estomago al pensar en ello, y se sorprendió a si misma a desear que el día llegara pronto

Se regaño a si misma al pensar de esa manera, ella debería de estar furiosa, asta llorando por lo que la iba a _obligar_ a hacer, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía, y eso la confundía todavía mas...

Por que no estaba furiosa como en la mañana? por que no gritaba y lloraba por que el día siguiente se casaría con un hombre que no conocía? no lo sabia, cerro los ojos, tratando de averiguar que era lo que sentía, cual era el sentimiento que albergaba en ese momento, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era tranquilidad, eso era lo que la rodeaba en ese momento, pura tranquilidad

Y en donde había quedado la discusión de la cocina? en donde había quedado la promesa de malos tratos y demás? en donde había quedado todo lo que ella se estaba obligando a sentir!

Todo había quedado en la basura! ya que hace unos momentos no era odio mutuo lo que habían estado mostrándose!

Todo se había ido al caño por sus malditos celos! celos que no debieron de estar hay desde un principio! celos que ella jamás debió y debía de experimentar hacia el!

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, asta que siento como algo tocaba levemente la punta de su dedo del pie, al principio se sorprendió, y casi brinco en la cama, pero luego se percato que era puchi, su pequeño chihuahua, con una sonrisa lo tomo entre sus manos y lo subió a su cama

- quieres dormir hoy conmigo?- le pregunto con cariño al animal, mientras que se arropaba en la cama, todavía con el cachorro en sus brazos- pero solo hoy, que no quiero que te malacostumbres...

Draco seguía parado enfrente de la habitación de Hermione, con una sonrisa estupida, mientras seguía mirando como hipnotizado la puerta, esperando a que _alguien_ saliera por esa misma puerta, pero nadie salio, y cuando las luces se apagaron suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a su habitación, ya dentro abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y se sentó en el piso, permitiendo que la pequeña perrita, la cual se había despertado con el movimiento de la puerta, se sentara en sus piernas, y el la empezó a acariciar con ternura

Permito a su mente volar, regresando el tiempo, no podía olvidar lo hermosa que se veía celosa, y aunque ella lo negara, el sabia que estaba celosa, su supo desde que Ginny llego, y lo confirmo cuando esta se fue, la forma en la que le grito, la forma en la que en su voz se escuchaba el reclamo de una mujer celosa, de **su **mujer!

recordó la forma en la que el mismo se había puesto celoso ese mismo día, y no pude evitar una pequeña risa se escurriera entre sus labios, tal vez su hermana tenia razón, tal vez si era un celoso empedernido, pero no podía evitarlo, era un sentimiento de protección que salía a flote con fuerza al ver como chicos se le acercaban con alguna intención a su hermana, y sospechaba que pasaría lo mismo con Hermione, y hay era en donde se las iba a ver negras, por lo que había comentado Andrew, Hermione siempre iba a ver a los trabajadores del rancho, y ya sentía una pulsada de celos al imaginar esos ojos lujuriosos sobre ella

Movió la cabeza al imaginarse cosas como esa, no podía sentirse celos de algo que jamás había visto! pero es que el simple echo de imaginarla a ella con esa ropa ajustada de montar enfrente de esos hombres lujuriosos lo hacían sacar de sus casillas...

estaba concentrado en sus celos, asta que sintió una pequeña pulsada en el dedo índice, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con Kira, la cual estaba muy entretenida mordiendo su dedo, pudo notar como una fina línea de sangre recorría su dedo, mientras que por fin se daba cuenta del viento que estaba dando en ese momento

dejo a la perra en su cama improvisada y entro de nuevo a su cuarto, en donde fue a lavarse la herida, y luego de cambiarse a algo mas cómodo para dormir se acostó en la cama, mientras las imágenes de cierta persona rodeaban por su cabeza, con esas imágenes se quedo completamente dormido...

**_Finalizado el día Martes, 28 de Marzoa las 6:53 p.m._**

**_Bien, como les dije, este capitulo es MUY corto! Pero el siguiente va a venir MUCHO mejor! Eso lo prometo! Y para que me crean, chequen el adelanto que les tengo…_**

_- perdóname Hermione- le hablo luego de un rato de silencio- perdóname, no quiero verte así, quiero verte feliz, quiero ver a la persona de la cual me enamore..._

_- te ame desde el primer día en que te vi...- le respondió antes de darle un tierno beso _

_- estoy embarazada!- grito entre lagrimas, mientras que Draco la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, y los dos lloraban abrazados el uno al otro_

_- amor, se que extrañas a tu familia, y por eso quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a darte una nueva, una que jamás te dejara... quiero que sepas que seré tu esposa por siempre y que te amo mas que a mi propia vida..._

_Tomo una almohada entre sus manos y lloro amargamente,_

**_Ya puedo ver bocas abiertas por el impacto! Jejeje! si, ya se, revelaciones muy fuertes, y espero que estén picados con la historia!_**

**_Estoy MUY contenta! Por que ya pasamos los 100 rrs! Y todo gracias a ustedes! Espero que sigan así! Jeje! Wueno, ya saben! Solo 10 rrs más! Si no, no subo el capitulo, pero creo que para ustedes eso no es nada! Ya que me lo cumplen generalmente el mismo día que publico o el día siguiente!_**

**_Bueno, eso es todo!_**

_**Besos a todos!**_


	10. los sueños, pueden convertirse en realid

_**T**iempo habia pasado, las flores empezaban a caer de los arboles, mientras que los tonos otoñales empezaban a adornar el hermoso ambiente_

_El sol se iba escondiendo detras de las montañas, regalando un hermoso atardecer, digno de disfrutarse, el viento frio daba un aire de perfeccion incomparables..._

_- cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?- pregunto cansada una voz entro de la casa, y es que una hermosa joven discutia con su marido, mientras ambos entraban a la recamara, como si fuera un remolino_

_- estas segura?- pregunto angustiado su esposo, el cual se veia notoriamente preocupado_

_- si...- la voz se le quebraba, mientras que retenía las ganas de llorar- yo también ansiaba esto Draco!- la voz de la chica era cortada por las ganas de llorar- lo queria tanto o mas que tu...- se dejo caer en la cama, en donde se limpio cuidadosamente las lagrimas que amenazaban a salir _

_- pero estas segura que lo hiciste bien? no hay ninguna forma en la que se aya equivocado el resultado?- pregunto manteniendo las esperanzas de que todo fuera eso, un error_

_- no!- exploto- dejando lagrimas salir por su rostro- estoy completamente segura! hize la prueba mas de tres veces! y siempre el mismo resultado!_

_Draco se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sento alado de ella, sin poder reprimir el impulso de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, dandole pequeños besitos en el rostro, borrando las lágrimas que corrian por ese delicado y hermoso rostro de su esposa, la cual amaba con locura_

_- perdoname Hermione- le hablo luego de un rato de silencio- perdoname, no quiero verte asi, quiero verte feliz, quiero ver a la persona de la cual me enamore..._

_Hermione solo acentia entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de su rostro, no sabia que haria sin el, sin su esposo, sin Draco_

_- por que?- pregunto en susurros, todabia pegada al cuerpo de su esposo- por que es que por mas que hemos tratado no hemos podido?- en su voz se podia notar todo el dolor y la angustia que sentia- Por que si es que hemos ido a ver ver a los medicos, y ellos nos aseguran de que estamos bien! Que no tenemos ningun problema! por que no puedo quedar embarazada? _

_Draco solo atino a darle mas besitos, ya que ni el mismo sabia esa respuesta..._

_- solo ten paciencia...- fue lo unico que pudo responder- es lo unico que podemos hacer, tener paciencia..._

_Hermione asintió en el pecho de su esposo_

_- sabes que quiero tener un bebe, un hijo tuyo y mío- decía con angustia, mientras se obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, para que lagrimas no salieran mas por sus ojos _

_- lo quiero tanto como tu...- le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos- deseo tener a mi hija entre mis brazos, igual a su madre..._

_- y quien dice que no será niño?- pregunto levantando la cabeza, sintiéndose mas animada repentinamente- que sea tan guapo y tan celoso como su padre?_

_- yo lo se!- dijo con seguridad, como si eso fuera suficiente- tendremos una hija, tan hermosa como su madre, y tendré que comprar una pistola para que los jóvenes no se acerquen...- entrecerró los ojos al solo imaginarlo_

_- aja! pobre de mi hija!- uso un ademán de exageración- su padre no la dejara en paz! pobre! creo que por fin abra otra mujer que nos comprenda a Ginny y a mi!_

_- hey! si a ti te encanta que te cele!- respondió fingiendo sentirse_

_- claro que si cariño- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- su saber que me encanta verte celoso..._

_Draco iba a decir algo, cuando su esposa lo volvió a interrumpir_

_- y si tenemos un hijo... será el mas guapo de todo el pueblo, las mujeres caerán rendidas a sus pies..._

_- tal y como su padre...- termino Draco, ganándose una mirada severa de su mujer...- de cualquier forma, no importa lo que tengamos, niño o niña, estoy seguro que será un bebe deseado y lleno de amor..._

_Hermione asintió mientras se pego mas al cuerpo de su esposo, le encantaba sentir el cuerpo fuerte de su esposo contra el suyo_

_- lleno de amor...- repitió las palabras de su esposo con algo de nostalgia_

_- y sabes que significa esto?- dijo levantando su mano y juntándola con la mano de ella, para que sus anillos quedaran visibles- significa todo lo que pasamos juntos, todo lo que pasamos para poder vivir el amor que estamos viviendo ahora, por que casarme contigo fue la mejor cosa que e podido hacer en toda mi vida, no imagino mi vida sin ti..._

_Hermione se abalanzó hacia su esposo, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, cosas como esa la hacían volverse a sentir como una completa adolescente..._

_- sabes...- le susurro al oído mientras lentamente iba metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de su esposo, haciendo que este viera doble- podemos seguir intentándolo..._

_Draco ya no respondió, solo se dejo llevar por el amor y la pasión que se tenían..._

_Los meses pasaron, asta que llego el momento esperado, el momento en el que los deseos se cumplen, y lo sueños se hacen realidad..._

_La nieve callo suavemente, haciendo que todo se cubriera con una pequeña capa de nueve, el sol todavía no salía cuando sintió el movimiento de su esposa alado suyo, se cubrió con las almohadas, odiaba que su esposa se pusiera tan emocionada en Navidad! parecía otra niña pequeña! es que no entendía que estaba cansado?_

_- amor...- escucho la dulce voz de su esposa llamarlo en un susurro al oído- amor despierta, ya es navidad...- su voz se escuchaba extasiada con esa temporada del año_

_- mmm...- se quejo el, dispuesto a dormir por lo menos unas horas mas- Hermione...- abrió solo un poco el ojo, solo para ver el reloj- son las cuatro de la mañana! solo hace media hora que nos dormimos!_

_- anda amor! quiero ver los regalos!- exclamo con ojos suplicantes_

_- pero Hermione! si me dejaste completamente exhausto!- exclamo, mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver a su esposa, o si no sabia que iba a ceder_

_- anda Draco! anda! y te prometo que después de verlos regresamos a dormir!_

_A Draco ya no le quedo mas remedio, y se levanto de la cama, poniéndose una bata que su esposa le había regalada en su cumpleaños, para tapar su cuerpo desnudo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya se había puesto también la bata, la cual combinaba perfectamente con la de el_

_Hermione, como una niña pequeña tomo la mano de Draco con la suya y saco del cuarto con prisa, asta llegar a la sala, la cual estaba adornada con un hermoso pino, el cual estaba recordado con cuentos de luces y esferas de todos los colores, y abajo del el un sin fin de regalos estaban puestos, todos eran de empleados de la casa, de Marilu, algunos de Ginny y Rupert (lo cual no le gusto nada a Draco) y de ellos mismos..._

_Draco recordó sus navidades en casa de su abuela, y como el y su hermana eran los primeros que se despertaban, sin poder aguantar un minuto más para abrir los regalos_

_Y sin saber por que ese mismo deseo llego de nuevo a el, sentándose junto a Hermione en el suelo para empezar a abrir los regalos..._

_- mira!- exclamo Hermione mientras sacaba el regalo de los hombres que trabajaban en la caballeriza, le habían recadado la silla de montar mas hermosa que nunca antes aya visto_

_Poco a poco los regalos fueron desapareciendo, asta que al final solo quedaron los regalos de ellos mismos, Hermione fue el primero en abrir el suyo..._

_Después de desgarrar el envoltorio se encontró con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra, miro a Draco con una sonrisa antes de abrirla, abrió a boca con sorpresa, mientras que temía que todo eso fuera un espejismo... delante de ella tenia el mas hermoso anillo de compromiso que jamás aya visto en toda su vida, era de oro blanco, y un rubí y un diamante formaban dos corazones entrelazados, y adentro venia el día en que..._

_Miro a Draco sin entender_

_- ese día- hablo tomando la cajita y sacando el anillo- fue el día en que me enamore de ti...- y se lo puso_

_- este fue el día en que nos conocimos...- susurro para ella misma_

_- te ame desde el primer día en que te vi...- le respondió antes de darle un tierno beso _

_Luego de una sesión de besos y caricias Draco se dedico a abrir su regalo_

_Al igual que el de Hermione, el suyo también era una caja de terciopelo negro, solo que esta era mas grande, al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrar una foto vieja, y en ella estaba la fotografía de sus padres, su madre sonreía a la cámara, mientras que llevaba un bebe en sus manos, que no tuvo duda que era Ginny, y su papa, el cual abrazaba a su esposa tenia en sus piernas a un pequeño de mirada alegre, el cual era el..._

_- pero... como?- pregunto sin saber realmente que poder decir_

_- me costo mucho trabajo encontrarla, esto fue la única foto que pudieron rescatar del accidente, quería dártela antes, pero pensé que no podría haber mejor regalo..._

_Draco no pudo evitar que una traicionera lagrimas saliera mientras miraba sin parpadear la foto que tomaba con tanto cuidado entre sus manos, su madre era una mujer hermosa, nunca había visto otra mujer aparte de Hermione que fuera tan hermosa, asta ahora... y su padre... su padre era idéntico a el, excepto por el color de piel, el cual era igual al de su madre..._

_- yo...- no sabia que decir realmente- gracias...- y no pudo contenerse mas, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber como poder explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, era mas de lo que el pudiera alguna vez desear..._

_- pero todavía falta algo- le susurro separándose de el_

_Draco la miro sin entender, y luego volvió su vista hacia el árbol, todavía quedaba un regalo mas por abrir, no entendía de quien pudiera ser..._

_- de quien es?- pregunto _

_- eso no lo sabrás asta que lo abras..._

_Draco lo tomo entre sus manos, era una cajita, plana y cuadrada, la agito un poco y solo puso escuchar un pequeño golpeteo, busco la tarjeta, pero no había ni una_

_La abrió, y por un momento dejo de respirar..._

_En ella había una prueba de embarazo y daba... positivo! también un ultrasonido, en el cual se encontraba una pequeña bolita, sin forma, solo una pequeña bolita..._

_Miro a Hermione, esperando que ella empezara a reír o algo, pero no, solo le sonreír mientras que las lagrimas caían por su rostro_

_- estoy embarazada!- grito entre lagrimas, mientras que Draco la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, y los dos lloraban abrazados el uno al otro_

_Draco empezó a reír mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba entre sus brazos, dándole muchas vueltas y haciendo que Hermione se aferrara fuertemente a su cuello para no caer..._

_- desde cuando?- pregunto sin bajarla_

_- hace un mes que lo se, pero quería que fuera tu verdadero regalo de navidad...- luego su mirada feliz se torno un poco mas seria- amor, se que extrañas a tu familia, y por eso quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a darte una nueva, una que jamás te dejara... quiero que sepas que seré tu esposa por siempre y que te amo mas que a mi propia vida..._

Draco abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche, respiraba agitadamente, mientras veía desorbitadamente hacia todos lados, encontrando su habitación vacía, volteo hacia un lado de su cama, esperando con toda su alma encontrarla a ella, pero no, su cama estaba vacía...

Se dejo caer de nuevo a la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos...

- todo fue un sueño... un hermoso sueño...

A solo unos cuantos pasos de su habitación, una chica despertaba de la misma manera que el...

Hermione se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia el lado de su cama, no había nadie...

Su miraba quedo perdida en ese lado de la cama, mientras que recordaba perfectamente el sueño, no pudo evitar que una tristeza la llenara al darse cuenta de que eso solo era solo un sueño, un sueño que jamás se volvería realidad...

Tomo una almohada entre sus manos y lloro amargamente, lloro por ese sueño que sabia que jamás se volvería realidad, lloro por que sabia que su vida jamás podría ser como ese sueño, lloro por que en el momento en que despertó tuvo la esperanza de que todo fuera verdad, que el cuerpo de su _esposo_ estuviera hay, alado suyo, que dentro de ella estuviera creciendo una vida, echo por el amor de dos personas, albergaba la esperanza que no fuera un siempre sueño, que fuera una realidad

Pero resignada a que la amara solo en sueños se quedo dormida, abrazando a su almohada, con el corazón encogido, pero la esperanza latente...

**_Finalizado el día Martes, 28 de Marzoa las 8:33 p.m._**

_**NO ME MATEN!**_

**_Ok! Ya se! se que tienen derecho a matarme viva por dejarlos ilusionarse, y al final, dejarlos caer al suelo! Pero es que no se! de alguna parte de mi cabeza, el capitulo salio solo! Además de que se me hizo muy bonito meter un capitulo así al ff! Y no se preocupen! Que este no será al único sueño que va a salir en este ff!_**

**_Wueno, quiero responder una o dos preguntas de sus rrs, antes de empezar con los adelantos…_**

**_Esta historia, yo la cree, pero como diferentes personajes, y solo lo torcí un poco para que quedara con HrD, pero no e tomado prestada la idea de ningún libro, película o fic, ya que es totalmente mía, ya que ni una sola parte del ff la e tomado de alguna parte que no sea mi hermosa cabecita! Y si alguien quiere tomar algo prestado! Solo avísenme y yo estaré muy contenta de prestar mis ideas! (una vez me toco un/a autor/a que al principio de cada capitulo, ponía que nada de lo que el/ella escribía podía ser tomado para hacer otros ffs… ósea! entonces para que publica uno? Si no es para inspirar a otros a escribir! o no?)_**

**_Y otra cosa de la que muchos me preguntan es sobre la boda, bueno, la boda saldrá en dos capítulos, a si que no se desesperen! Ya que no falta tanto!... si están tan emocionados e impacientes por la boda… esperen a ver lo que tengo planeado para la noche de bodas! Lo que tengo escrito para la noche de bodas, lo tenia en mi cabeza desde el primer capitulo! Jeje! Pero no les puedo adelantar nada todavía, ya que ni yo misma me lo perdonaría…_**

**_Hubo alguien que me pregunto asta donde he escrito… bueno, según mi pagina de Word, en donde tengo guardada el ff… llevo escrito asta ahora, 126 paginas,51,941 palabras… ( OO ni crean que conté palabra por palabra! Solo pique un botón y solito se contó! No tengo tanto tiempo de sobra para hacer eso! ) Ósea 22 capítulos! Y eso que todavía tengo muchas mas ideas! A si que, sin lugar a dudas, este ff va a ser muy largo! A si que para los que piensan que este ff va a ser corto, les digo que no! Este va a ser un ff un poco mas largo! Jeje!_**

**_Y esto también para los que me piden capítulos más largos! Cuanto quisiera yo hacerlos! Pero ya los capítulos están hechos! A si que no los puedo alargar mas! Aunque yo quisiera! Ya stan hechos!_**

_**Con respecto a los días que publicare, les diré que tratare que estén para el viernes, o si no, a más tardar para el sábado, para que puedan disfrutarlos el fin de semana! Que les parece? Sta bien así?**_

**_Bueno, ahora sin más, los avances que todos estaban esperando!_**

_- no quiero ir a ninguna parte- contesto sin expresión alguna, sin enojo, sin tristeza, sin rabia, sin alegría, sin ninguna expresión en su voz- solo quiero morirme_

_- por que los sueños te causan tanto dolor?- su voz se quebraba a cada palabra- por que uno no puede tener todo lo que uno quiere?_

_- tu ya lo amas- contesto, haciendo que Aby se sonrojara levemente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada- tu ya lo amas, y tu madre tuvo que esperar mas tiempo para hacerlo_

_- eso jamás!- respondió enojado, el seño fruncido y los puños blancos de tanta fuerza que hacia, mientras que su respiración se hacia mas rápida y violenta- si alguien intenta acercarse a Aby... yo te prometo que lo mato con mis propias manos!- exclamo decidido_

_El siempre echo de imaginarse a Aby en brazos de alguien mas, le hacia sentir un dolor pulsante en el estomago, no sabia que era, pero hay estaba..._

_- quiero decir que estas enamorado de esa chica- tomo su rostro entre sus manos- y eso es lo único que necesito para apoyarte con esto y desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo, y no_ tener que tomar medidas mas extremas...

**_Bien! Como ven este capitulo será mas de reflexión entre ellos mismos y ambos descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro, también saldrá a la luz la forma en la que los padres de Hermione se conocieron y se casaron y también abra un poco de humor por parte de Ginny… ya que casi todo el capitulo será un poco… mmm… como decirlo? deprimido! Si! Esa es la palabra! Jeje!_**

_**Para todos los curiosos que quieran saber mas de mi, vayan a mi link, hay viene todo (o casi todo) acerca de mi! Y de otros ffs que ya e echo (y acabado) creo que la mayoría recordara el de **un giro de 180º** y los que no lo hayan leído y les gusta la forma en que escribo y desenvuelvo los ffs, léanlo! **_

_**Bien, solo me queda agradecer por cada uno de sus rrs, los cuales son los que me alientan a publicar cada uno de estos capítulos! Por ejemplo, para el capitulo pasado, que fue súper corto (dos paginas) recibí mas de 20 rrs! wow! Me quede mas que sorprendida, por que pensé que seria el capitulo que menos capítulos recibiría! Pero me equivoque!**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo! Solo espero esos rrs! que son los que me inspiran a continuar… saben que? De echo, esta vez subiré un poco más el número… que tal si en vez de diez, que sean quince? Creen que pueden? Stoy segura que si!**_

_**Wueno, eso es todo! Besos!**_


	11. reflecciones

**E**l día era realmente hermoso, por lo menos para la mayoría de la gente, todos en el rancho Granger estaban de arriba para abajo, arreglando todo con rapidez, para que estuviera listo para el gran acontecimiento

Hermione seguía en piyama, no se había cambiado, ella estaba sentada en una hermosa silla alado de la puerta que daba al patio, mirando hacia afuera sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras que con lentitud acariciaba suavemente al cachorro que tenia entre sus manos, fuera de hay, no había otra señal de que seguía viva...

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado esa noche, por que a solo una media hora de que se durmió volvió a despertarse, pero ahora ya no pudo dormir, y se había dedicado a llorar en silencio, asta que el sol apareciera detrás de esas montañas, haciendo así un nuevo día, poco después empezó a escuchar el movimiento fuera de su habitación, pero ella no se movió, siguió en esa silla, asta ahora, y seguía en la misma posición

Sus ojos están hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, mientras que pequeñas bolsas estaban debajo de ellas, mostrando así el poco sueño que tuvo y también las numerosas lagrimas que habían recorrido su rostro, y muchas mas que habían sido absorbidas por la almohada que ahora esta a los pies de la silla en donde ella había estado toda la noche

La puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso a una sonriente Marilu, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver estado de Hermione

- pero Hermione- exclamo mientras llegaba asta donde ella estaba, estaba segura que había estado llorando toda la noche, pero a contrario a lo que realmente pasaba, pensó que era por el acontecimiento de ese día, pero decidió ignorarlo, tenia que animarla a como fuera manera- todavía sigues en pijama?- pregunto poniendo las manos en su cintura- si ya es mas de medio día!

Hermione no contesto, solo desvió la mirada hacia su cama, específicamente al lado vació en ella, en donde las sabanas todavía seguían tendidas, en donde en su sueño, el dormía a su lado...

- pero levántate Hermione!- la nana de la chica la hizo pararse- que todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos a ir al pueblo para que estés lista para la tarde

- no quiero ir a ninguna parte- contesto sin expresión alguna, sin enojo, sin tristeza, sin rabia, sin alegría, sin ninguna expresión en su voz- solo quiero morirme

- pues si quieres morirte- decía en voz neutra, como si no le importara la condición de Hermione, mientras que caminaba hacia ella y se ponía enfrente de ella- tendrás que hacerlo en otro momento, por que hoy no tengo el tiempo para encargarme de tu funeral, estoy muy atareada!

Hermione dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su nana, pero no hizo ningún ademán de pararse o algo parecido, haciendo que Marilu realmente se enfadara

- escucha Hermione, realmente no tengo tu tiempo! a si que en este momento te me paras y te cambias, por que tu y yo iremos al pueblo por algunas cosas que necesitas hacer, para que estés lista para esta noche...

Hermione se volteo lentamente, asta encarar a Marilu, y esta se sorprendí al ver que tan demacrada se veía

- por que Marilu? por que no todo puede ser como uno quiere?- las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos- por que es que piensas que tienes todo controlado y en un solo día todo cambia?- las lagrimas ahora empezaron a salir por su rostro- por que los sueños te causan tanto dolor?- su voz se quebraba a cada palabra- por que uno no puede tener todo lo que uno quiere?

Marilu la abrazo con fuerza, dejando que Hermione se desahogara en su pecho, solo una vez la había visto de esa manera, y esa vez fue en el funeral de su madre

Una traicionera lagrima salia, y recorrió su rostro, hasta perderse tras su mentón

- enserio lo odias tanto?- se atrevió a preguntarle- tanto te desagrada?

Hermione no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, mientras se refugiaba más en el pecho de su nana

- no lo odias?- pregunto Marilu sorprendida, para después obligar a la chica a que subiera el mentón, para verla a los ojos

- no- decía entre sollozos- por más que trate, no puedo odiarlo

- tu...- las palabras salían con cuidado de su boca- tu lo quieres... debajo de toda esa capa de indiferencia tu lo quieres...

Hermione no sabia que responder, estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada, no se entendía ni a si misma

- yo no se nana... no se nada...

- entonces por que lloras mi niña?- pregunto mientras que la seguía meciendo en su pecho- por que se ve tanto dolor en tu mirada?

- es que... se que jamás podremos ser como en mi sueño, se que ese fue solo eso, un sueño, y...

Parecía que Hermione se explicaba a ella misma, por que susurraba sus respuestas, y miraba al vació de la pared de su habitación, como su pudiera ver a través de ella y viera a Draco del otro lado

- tu sueño?- pregunto sin entender- que sueño?

Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, y auque no podía verla, sabia que Marilu la miraba esperando una respuesta

- pues... yo... soñé que quedaba embarazada y...

Marilu no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba la cabeza, mientras que recordaba una escena muy particular a esa...

- Hermione, nunca te conté como es que tus padres se conocieron, verdad?

- no- Hermione no sabia exactamente por que preguntaba, pero contesto- papa... bueno, el nunca estaba para contarme, y mi mama, cada vez que se lo preguntaba, ella siempre me respondía que el pasado no importaba, que amaba a mi padre y que sabia que el la amaba a ella, y que eso era todo lo que importaba, pero no me decía mas...

- bueno, pues ahora te lo diré...- le contesto- tus padres se conocieron unos días antes de casarse, tal como tu y Draco ahora, yo era la dama de compañía de tu madre, y te lo digo con toda certeza, tu madre odiaba a tu padre con todas sus fuerzas, lo veía como el hombre que le robaba su libertad, como el hombre que venia a ordenarla, y ella era tal como tu, una mujer independiente, demasiado independiente para su época, pero no pudo hacer nada y se caso con tu padre...- paro un poco para que Hermione pudiera asimilar todo lo que había dicho- el deporte favorito de tu madre desde ese entonces fue fastidiar a tu padre como fuera, y déjame decirte que lo hacia muy bien!... recuerdo que no podían estar juntos ni cinco minutos sin empezar a gritar, y poco después se escuchaba el ruido de algo golpeando fuertemente contra la pared... por meses fue lo mismo, asta que tu abuelo, el padre de tu padre se canso de todo eso y los envió aquí, al rancho, solos... cuando me lo dijeron me preocupe mucho, estaba segura de que alguien saldría herido, o peor muerto...

- pero papa y mama se amaban- hablo sin entender como es que dos personas que se odiaban tanto en un tiempo pudieron llegar a amarse con tanta intensidad como ella sabia que se amaron... o tal vez todo fue una farsa?

- cuando se fueron- siguió contando- tu madre me mandaba cartas todos los días, contándome todas sus frustraciones que tenia con tu padre... las castas solo llegaron por una semana, después de eso no me llegaron mas cartas... yo naturalmente me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo realmente grave había pasado para que tu madre no me escribiera mas cartas, las mas locas ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza... pero por mas que se lo pedía a tu abuelo, el no me permitió venir...

- y que fue lo que paso?- pregunto ahora ansiosa

- bueno, un mes después ambos regresaron sin previo aviso, con la noticia que tu madre estaba embarazada...- sonrió al recordarla- la hubieras visto Hermione, había cambiado completamente, sonreía a cada momento y sus ojos brillaban, no podía estar separada de tu padre por mucho tiempo, y tampoco el de ella... se amaban de verdad...

- aquí?- pregunto incrédula

- si, por eso es que tu madre amo este rancho, por eso es que venían cada vacaciones, por que aquí fue en donde realmente se enamoro de tu padre, en donde te concibió a ti, y en donde tu muy bien sabes que también naciste...

- por eso es que mama quería con tanto anhelo venia aquí cuando estuvo enferma...- recordó- y por eso es que quiso que la enterráramos aquí...

- así es, aquí fue en donde conoció verdaderamente a tu padre, y en donde se enamoro perdidamente de el...

- lo que quieres decir es...

- lo que quiero decir es que vasto con que tus padres olvidaran los gritos y las peleas para realmente conocer a la otra persona, tu madre no conocía realmente a tu padre, ella pensaba que el era una persona calculadora y fría, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario, y no me sorprendería que tu padre pensara lo mismo de tu madre...

- entonces...- se quedo callada, sin saber que mas decir

- tu tienes la misma oportunidad de conocer a Draco, conocelo realmente, y deja que el te conozca a ti y tal vez algo surja de todo esto...

- pero si no?- dejo salir sus miedos- que pasa si todo eso es solo una ilusión? que pasa si al contrario de mis padres, nosotros nos seguimos odiando?- en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo reflejado

- hay algo muy diferente entre tu y tu madre, sabes que es?

- que?

- que tu ya lo amas- contesto, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada- tu ya lo amas, y tu madre tuvo que esperar mas tiempo para hacerlo

- pero eso no significa que pasara lo mismo ahora- hablo con voz ahogada- no soy mi madre, ni el es mi padre... - bajo la mirada y miro el suelo con tristeza mientras susurraba- el nunca se enamorara de mi...

- y como lo sabes?- planteo de frente, haciendo que Hermione abriera y cerrara la boca varias veces, sin saber como responder a su pregunta- no lo sabes verdad?

El silencio de Hermione lo decir todo

- entonces no puedes asegurar algo de que ni tu misma estas segura

Se creo un silencio, mientras ambas se veían a los ojos, encontrando consuelo en los ojos de la otra

- bueno!- dijo Marilu levantándose casi de un salto y con ella jalando a Hermione, que también se paro- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!- se dirigió al armario de la chica y lo abrió- te cambias y nos vamos al pueblo, que tenemos todavía cosas que hacer! yo me acuerdo cuando eras niña y te despertabas temprano para...

Hermione ya no la escuchaba, solo asentía y sonreía, contenta del apoyo de Marilu

No sabia lo que le deparaba el destino, pero gracias a Marilu, se sentía con mas energías para luchar por _algo_... no sabia como llamarlo, le daba temor darle nombre a lo que podría pasar entre ellos, pero tenia la esperanza de que _algo_ pasara...

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro por su habitación, ya no hallaba que mas hacer, gracias al cielo que Ginny le había traído su traje de gala, si no en esos momentos se estaría muriendo de los nervios... de hecho, se estaba muriendo de los nervios!

Nunca había pasado por una situación parecida... pues claro! era la primera vez que se casaba!

Se dejo caer en la cama, mientras miraba el traje ya listo en una silla alado de la ventana

Escuchaba con preocupación como no había ni un solo ruido al otro lado de la puerta, no es escuchaba el mas mínimo, y eso lo ponía todavía mas nervioso... estaría dormida? estaría igual de nerviosa que el?... estaría en su habitación? se habrá escapado?

Entre mas pensaba, mas nervios le daban! no sabia que hacer, que pensar, que decir! no sabia nada! no sabia si salir y hacer algo para matar el tiempo, o quedarse hay asta que alguien viniera por el, irse al pueblo o quedarse en el rancho...

Entre todos sus pensamientos se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta

- adelante- dijo sin prestar demasiada atención

- como se encuentra el novio?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para el, al voltearse se encontró con su hermana, la cual, como siempre lucia una sonrisa

- Ginny!- exclamo con cierto alivio en su voz

- vaya!- exclamo con sorpresa- casate mas seguido! nunca me has saludado con tantas ganas!

- me estoy muriendo de los nervios!- exclamo sin darle importancia a los comentarios de su _querida_ y única hermana

- pero por que?- pregunto sin entender

- como que por que!- exclamo molesto- me caso en unas cuantas horas!

La cara de Ginny cambio a una más comprensiva y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de verlo

- es por eso!- exclamo como su no fuera la gran cosa- no tienes por que ponerte así, todo va a salir bien, vas a ver que en lo que menos te esperes ya estarás casada con... como se llama?

- Hermione- respondió sin realmente ponerle mucha atención a su hermana

- oye...hablando de ella, es una muchacha muy bonita- comento tratando de que su hermano olvidara por un momento sus nervios injustificados

Pero parecía que Draco no la escuchaba, el seguía en lo suyo, mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación y murmurando incoherencias

Ginny frunció el seño, y estuvo apunto de gritarle una que otra cosa, pero encontró una mejor manera de hacer reaccionar a su hermano, y de paso comprobar algunas sospechas que tenia...

- y me dijiste por teléfono que es un compromiso arreglado, no?- comento como quien no quiere la cosa

- si- respondió de la misma manera que antes

- Oye...- escogía muy bien sus palabras, para obtener el resultado esperado- y estas seguro de que no hay nadie más?

Y como si le echaran un balde de agua helada, Draco levanto la cabeza rápidamente y miro a su hermana con una mirada sorprendida

- que me quieres decir?- pregunto, sin saber que fue lo que realmente trato de decir su hermana

- pues, que en estos casos, en los que los matrimonios son arreglados, es muy común de que aya _alguien_ mas- sonrió al ver como la cara de Draco pasaba de incredulidad, sorpresa, duda, y enojo...

- no! Andrew, el padre de Hermione me aseguro de que ella no aceptaba a ninguno de sus pretendientes!- respondió firme

- bueno, una cosa es lo que su padre sepa, y otra cosa lo que realmente pasa...

- tu crees que...

- yo no se!- se apuro a responder- pero yo lo e visto Draco, e visto a cientos de parejas que se divorcian, y la mayoría como los de tu caso, se divorcian por eso, por que hay _alguien_ entre ellos...

- eso jamás!- respondió enojado, el seño fruncido y los puños blancos de tanta fuerza que hacia, mientras que su respiración se hacia mas rápida y violenta- si alguien intenta acercarse a Hermione... yo te prometo que lo mato con mis propias manos!- exclamo decidido

El siempre echo de imaginarse a Hermione en brazos de alguien mas, le hacia sentir un dolor pulsante en el estomago, no sabia que era, pero hay estaba...

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba carcajeándose en su cama

- que te parece tan gracioso!- pregunto molesto

- tu!- decía mientras trataba de calmarse- tenia razón!- exclamaba emocionada- tenia razón!

- de que estas hablando?- pregunto ahora realmente confundido

- quieres que te diga cual era mi mayor miedo de todo esto?- pregunto ya poniéndose seria- que te casaras sin ningún sentimiento hacia ella, la persona que seria tu esposa... pero ahora estoy segura de que no es así, te casas enamorado, y eso se suficiente para mi...

- enamorado?- pregunto perplejo, ya que ni el mismo sabia que era lo que sentía

- claro que si- respondió tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que se sentara junto a ella- nunca reaccionaste de esa manera por nadie, niciquiera por mi...

Draco la miraba realmente sorprendido, como si asta ese momento hubiera descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos

- muchas veces te puse celoso a propósito- confeso- y era divertido verte maldecir a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a mi, pero nunca te pusiste de esa manera! y eso que solo te hable de una hipótesis, y yo solo conseguía la mitad de ese enojo cuando me viste recargada en el árbol con Carlos prácticamente comiéndome viva...

- quieres decir que...- el seguía sin creerlo

- quiero decir que estas enamorado de esa chica- tomo su rostro entre sus manos- y eso es lo único que necesito para apoyarte con esto y desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo, y no tener que tomar medidas mas extremas...

- que medidas mas extremas?- pregunto realmente curioso

Ginny saco se su bolso una inyección ya preparada...

- que es eso?- pregunto un poco temeroso a la respuesta

- esto- señalo la jeringa- en un sedante muy fuerte para animales... con esto una persona podría quedar inconsciente... mmm... por lo menos tres días...

- quería ponerme eso!- exclamo levantándose de la cama y alejándose rápidamente de su hermana

- Solo si la ocasión lo amerita- contesto con calma mientras volvía a meter la inyección a su bolsa- pero no fue necesario!

Draco en esos momento pensaba que su hermana estaba completamente loca, se preguntaba seriamente si ella no seria adoptada o algo parecido...

En eso se escucho abrir la puerta de alado de su cuarto, la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, y dos personas caminando, que se alejaron por el pasillo

Respiro aliviado, por fin había salido de su habitación, lo que lo ponía mas tranquilo, ahora sabia que si estaba hay, y que no había huido...

Por lo menos ahora podía comprender realmente el por que de sus nervios, estaba enamorado...

- y este perrito?- pregunto abriendo la puerta y tomando a Kira entre sus brazos

- es perra- corrigió, pero sin acercarse a su hermana todavía, no estaba seguro si era seguro para su salud estar demasiado cerca de ella, y en ese momento asta dudaba que Kira estuviera segura alado de ella...

**_Finalizado el día Lunes, 17 de Abril a las 6:05 a.m._**

_**Bien eso es todo, espero que les aya gustado!**_

_**Como les dije, este es un capitulo mas de reflexiones que de otra cosa! Y no es tan interesante! Pero digamos que ambos tenían que descubrir sus sentimientos antes de dar el **si** en el altar! No iba a permitir que se casaran sin antes por lo menos darse cuenta que estaban enamorados!**_

**_E leído varios sus rrs y quiero responder a algunas preguntas…_**

**_Con respecto a los días… he pensado mucho con respecto sobre un rr que me enviaron pidiéndome que publicara mas temprano, a si que lo haré dos veces por semana, uno el miércoles (o jueves a mas tardar) y el otro el sábado! Que les parece? así la historia ira mas rápido, y no tendrán que desesperarse tanto por esperar a que yo publique!_**

**_Otra cosa, una persona me pregunto si contesto los rrs… bueno, antes lo hacia, en mi otro ff, que había echo antes de este, pero me han llegado rumores de que han cancelado varios ffs por que los autores responden rrs, no se si sea cierto o no, pero no quiero arriesgarme, pero no duden que leo sus rrs, y que tomo algunos consejos que me vienen en ellos, y ahora en adelante haré algo un poco diferente, aunque no los responda, pondré los nombres de las personas que me mandaron un rr al finalizar mi ff, de esa manera, sabrán que si ley sus rrs! _**

**_Y como se lo deberán de haber imaginado, el próximo capitulo por fin será la boda! Se que todos están muy emocionados por eso, y a habido varios rrs que me piden a gritos la boda, bueno, deseo concedido! El siguiente capitulo será la GRAN boda!_**

**_Bien, al final quise darle un tono un tanto chistoso al ff, ya que como todo estuvo muy serio, quise aflojar un poco la tensión! Y creo que lo conseguí!_**

_**Y ahora si! Los avances del siguiente capitulo…**_

_Y el, estaba hay, al piel del altar, esperando por la novia, mientras que el ministro estaba preparando todo lo que necesitaba_

_Draco sintió como su boca se secaba de repente, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de la chica que se acercaba al compás de la música hacia el…_

_- bien- dijo el ministro mientras checaba que todo estuviera en orden- ahora- le hablo a Draco- puedes besar a la novia…_

_- bien- dijo el ministro llamando su atención- es un placer presentarles- les hablo a la gente que no paraba de mirar a los recién casado- al señor y a la señora Malfoy- Granger!_

**_Bien, como ven por fin llega el capitulo que ustedes tanto esperaban! Y espero que les guste!_**

**_Estoy un poco desilusionada con los rrs, ya que fueron menos de los que yo había esperado que serian… la vez pasada, habían sido 20, y yo estaba más que contenta, pero esta vez niciquiera los 15 fueron! Pero en fin! Aquí esta lo que les prometí! No? _**

_**Samantha Gaunt**_

_**Salviota**_

_**Isabel Black**_

_**Harrymaniatica**_

_**blankis black**_

_**ana**_

_**connyhp**_

_**ChicaMalfoy**_

**_Eris Malfoy_**

_**ZhirruUrie**_

_**sjskr**_

_**IvoneGranger**_

_**jamesandmolly**_

_**Wueno, no me dejare llevar por esta desilusión! Seguro que me dejaran mas rrs para el próximo capitulo, no? wueno, pues esta vez quiero mas! Ya que el próximo capitulo será el que ustedes tanto desean! Pero esta vez no pondré numero, quiero ver cuanto desean en el capitulo! Y mientras no lo demuestren, no subo capitulo! así de simple! **_

_**Jeje, ya se, me encanta hacerle de emoción! Jeje!**_

_**Besos a todos! **_


	12. la tan esperada boda

**H**ermione miro como el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas, mientras permanecía quieta en la silla de su tocador, mientras que Marilu le daba los últimos toques a su cabello...

Estaba sentada con Buchy en sus brazos, haciéndole cariños mientras que el perro disfrutaba que los cariños que su dueña le daba, pero la mente de la chica estaba en otra parte...

Había sido un día muy pesado, estuvo de tienda en tienda, buscando los arreglos para su boda, y cuando llego se encerró en su cuarto junto con Marilu, en donde se baño, la maquillaron y la peinaron...

En todo el día no pudo ver a Draco, y en cierta forma eso la hacia sentir un poco extraña, nunca lo admitiría, pero hubo ratos en los que deseo estar con el, acurrucarse en su pecho y permanecer hay todo el día

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar de esa manera

Miro por el rabillo del ojo el vestido que estaba tendido sobre su cama, perfectamente planchado

No podía evitar pensar que su vestido era hermoso, era de un color perlado muy bonito, pero lo que más le gustaba era la sencillez de este, con solo unas pequeñas piedritas preciosas en la parte de abajo del vestido para hacerlo resaltar, pero no necesitaba nada mas, estaba completamente hermoso...

- lista!- exclamo Marilu triunfante, mientras daba un paso atrás para ver con profundo orgullo el peinado que ella hizo, y también para que Hermione lo hiciera...

No era un peinado para nada laborioso ni mucho menos complicado, pero sin duda era hermoso…

Sus cabellos castaños estaban perfectamente enchinados y caían graciosamente por su espalda, como si de una cascada de rizos se tratase, un pequeño fleco en el frente le daba un aire de ingenuidad, y todo su cabello iba adornado con el mismo tipo de piedritas que su vestido llevaba, y solo llevaba un hermoso prendedor que impedía que unos rebeldes mechones cayeran por su rostro…

- es hermoso Marilu, muchas gracias- respondió sin poder dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo, comprobando que estaba completamente perfecto...

- bien, ahora solo falta maquillarte un poco...- decía mientras se volvía a acercar

- sabes que nunca me gusto mucho el maquillaje...- advirtió

- ya lo se, tengo algo perfecto para ti...- decía mientras la hacia voltear lentamente hacia ella, para poder verla mejor- ahora cierra los ojos y no los habrás asta que yo te diga...

Hermione aguanto la respiración un poco, pero luego se relajo, confiando completamente en Marilu...

La casa estaba hermosamente decorada, toda decorada con tulipanes, de todos los colores, dándole un toque de pureza a la casa..

Draco, junto con Ginny miraba la decoración asombrosos, parecía realmente un paraíso...

- esta hermosa la casa, verdad Draco?- pregunto mientras pasaban por la casa, pero se volteo hacia su hermano, quien parecía no prestarle atención

Lo movió fuertemente por el hombro para que este le pusiera atención de nuevo

- que?- pregunto como si se acabara de dar cuenta en donde estaba

- en donde estabas?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos, ya estaba empezando a molestarse con su hermano, y es que todo el día había estado así

- como que en donde estaba?- pregunto frunciendo el seño y sin entender- aquí contigo!

- ah!- soltó un grito frustrado mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

Luego de contar asta mil y calmarse un poco volvió a ver a su hermano con mirada maliciosa

- estoy apunto de usar esa inyección...- lo miro amenazante mente- y sabes que si me atrevo...

Draco solo se aparto de su hermana, mientras miraba nerviosamente la bolsa que ella traía consigo, como se pudo olvidar que algo como eso estaba dentro de la bolsa de su única y loca hermana?

- cuidado Hermione!- decía mientras la ayudaba con el vestido- no te muevas mucho, que puedes arrugar el vestido!

- pero me estoy cayendo!- dijo tambaleándose

- quieta!- grito ya exasperada, mientras que jalaba una ultima vez antes de que el vestido bajara por el cuerpo de la chica- bien, ahora solo falta abrochártelo... y listo!

Hermione camino por el cuarto lentamente, asta llegar al espejo de cuerpo que tenia alado de su cama, si no hubiera estado segura que era ella la que estaba delante de ese espejo hubiera sido que era...

- oh Dios...- susurro Marilu con voz queda, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- Jade…- susurro sin poder dejar de ver el reflejo de Hermione por el espejo, mirando de la misma manera asombrada que Hermione miraba su reflejo...

- mama...- susurraba mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban

- no llores Hermione- decía gentilmente Marilu mientras la tomaba por los hombros desde la espalda y miraba sus reflejos en el espejo- a ella no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras triste

- tampoco le hubiera gustado que me obligaran a esto...

- enserio te obligaron?- pregunto, viendo directamente, por el espejo, a esos ojos verde avellana...

Hermione bajo la mirada, incapaz de responder, por que aunque dentro de ella hubiera admitido sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Draco, eso no significaba que se le hiciera fácil decirlos...

- estoy segura de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti...- le susurro al oído viéndola con orgullo por el espejo- como yo lo estoy...

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, mientras los ojos se le ponían brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas

- gracias Marilu, no se que hubiera echo sin ti...- su voz era suave y quebrada, comprobando el llanto que luchaba por que no saliera

- seguro nada!- respondió jugando, mientras trataba de que se olvidara de todo eso, y disfrutase del momento...

Hermione sonrió, reconociendo la forma en la que Lu trataba de que no seguir recordando momentos tan tristes…

- pero es mejor que nos apuremos!- prosiguió Marilu, que ya no falta mucho para el _gran momento!..._

Draco esta más que nervioso, no paraba mas que ver hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, esperando a que Hermione entrara por esa puerta…

No podía evitar reconocer que se habían esforzado por hacer que el patio se viera más hermoso, si es que se podía más…

Había unas cuantas sillas blancas, y solo había un corredor un tanto ancho que dividía a las sillas, este estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas blancas, y un pequeño altar improvisado terminaba con el corredor

El sol se estaba metiendo tras las montañas, dándole un tono anaranjado al cielo, haciendo un ambiente ideal, ya que no hacia calor, y el calido viento recorría el lugar con suavidad, como una caricia del cielo

Ya todos los asientos estaban ocupados, por gente que no el conocía, pero pudo adivinar que la mayoría de estos eran empleados del mismo rancho, ya que recordaba ver a la mayoría de ellos en la mañana, decorando y arreglando todo…

Pero le consolaba que por lo menos conociese a alguien, su hermana estaba en primera fila, platicando con un joven, que aunque no tenía un mal aspecto y parecía amable, pero a el no le gustaba en lo más mínimo

Y el, estaba hay, al piel del altar, esperando por la novia, mientras que el ministro estaba preparando todo lo que necesitaba

Pudo ver como es que Marilu salía de la habitación de Hermione, ya que la puerta corrediza estaba tapada completamente, impidiendo ver algo dentro de ella, ella estaba vestida con un vestido censillo color dorado, pero que le quedaba muy bien, se sentó alado de Arthur, quien parecía hacer esfuerzos para platicar con un hombre que estaba sacándole conversación, al llegar Marilu hasta donde el estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, y ella se sentó junto a el, preguntándole si estaba bien…

Fue entonces cuando se empezó a oír una melodía, que indicaba que la novia estaba lista…

Todas las personas se levantaron de sus asientos y voltearon hacia la puerta corrediza, la cual se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la mujer mas bella, según para los ojos de Draco, la cual sostenía un censillo, pero no por eso hermoso ramo de sus flores favoritas, tulipanes blancas, haciendo un arreglo precioso y combinando perfecto con el vestido de novia de la chica

El vestido era censillo, pero hermoso, la parte de arriba parecía un corsés que se amoldaba la figura de Hermione, haciendo resaltar todas sus curvas, la tela parecía estirada y estaba adornada con un fino encaje, la parte de abajo caía sumamente por su cuerpo asta rozar suavemente con el suelo, haciendo parecer como si flotara en el aire, su cabello la hacia ver hermosa, al igual que el maquillaje que llevaba, era muy sutil, sus ojos iban remarcados solo con una pequeña línea de delineados blanco, y una suave capa de sombra sobre los ojos y una mascara en sus pestañas, haciéndolas mas largas y enmarcando sus ojos, y solo un sutil brillo para sus labios, que los hacia ver seductores y carnoso, y en lo único que Draco podía pensar era en besar esos labios que parecía que se lo pedían a gritos…

Draco sintió como su boca se secaba de repente, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de la chica que se acercaba al compás de la música hacia el…

De un momento a otro sintió como si todo el mundo desapareciera, como si no hubiera nadie mas que el y ella, y el sonido de la música venia a lo lejos, pero muy a lo lejos, no podía creer a la mujer que tenia enfrente, si ya era hermosa todo el tiempo, en ese momento parecía como un espejismo acercándose a el, asta llegar junto a el, no sabia que hacer, si decirle lo hermosa que se veía o simplemente saciar esas ganas tremendas que tenia por besarla…

Fue entonces cuando el ministro lo saco de sus pensamientos

- hemos venido aquí para presenciar el casamiento de Abigail Granger y Draco Malfoy…

Draco no quito la vista de Hermione desde que ella apareció por la puerta, era casi como magnetismo, y Hermione hacia grandes esfuerzos por no hacer lo mismo, no podía evitar pensar que se veía realmente apuesto con su traje, tenia unas ganas tremendas de besarlo y decirle a todas esas mujeres que estaban sentadas viendo a Draco como si fuera un pesado se chocolate gigante que el será **suyo** y que no tenían derecho de mirarlo de esa manera…

- quienes serán los testigos?- pregunto el ministro, haciendo que los dos por primera vez se dieran cuenta que el hombre había hablado durante todo el tiempo…

- yo…- dijo Marilu, levantándose de donde estaba

- y yo!- anuncio alegremente Ginny, levantándose de su asiento, y dándole una mirada seductora al chico con el que estaba platicando hace rato, y que a Draco le dio ganas de descuartizar en ese instante

- bien- dijo el ministro inclinándose a la mesa- sus nombres…

- Marilu Wallace

- aja...- decía mientras escribía

- Ginny Malfoy…

- bien- escribió algo mas- por favor firmen aquí- apunto dos líneas, en donde debajo decía su nombre

Ambas firmaron

- y ahora, los novios, por favor, firmen aquí…

El le tendió primero la pluma a Hermione, que como era costumbre, la novia firmaba primero…

Hermione miro la pluma con inseguridad, y con mano temblorosa la tomo en su mano

Le paso el arreglo a Marilu, que estaba alado suyo, y la miro temerosa, no sabia que hacer, todavía tenia oportunidad de negarse, decir que no se quería casar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su cerebro le decía que si, que eso era lo mejor, que lo hiciera…

Marilu noto su miedo, y simplemente le sonrió cariñosamente, haciéndole notar que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaría con el

Ella cariñosamente asintió con la cabeza y volteo, topándose cara a cara con Draco, y con esos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer, y fue entonces cuando tomo la decisión…

Se inclino sobre la mesa y firmo debajo de su nombre

- bien- hablo el ministro- ahora usted, señor Malfoy…

Le dio la pluma a Draco, y este la tomo, miro a Hermione, la cual la miraba expectante, el simplemente le sonrió y se inclino a firmar los papeles

Un aplauso general, excepto por las chicas que estaban desilusionadas por que el acepto, se formo en el ambiente, victoreando a la nueva pareja

En su asiento Andrew sonrió con melancolía, asegurándose a si mismo que era lo mejor para su hija…

- bien- dijo el ministro mientras checaba que todo estuviera en orden- ahora- le hablo a Draco- puedes besar a la novia…

Draco volteo a ver a Hermione, y sin esperar alguna respuesta positiva o negativa se acerco lentamente a ella, para por fin secar ese deseo que tenia por besarla

Pero aunque se lo hubiera preguntado, ella no hubiera podido responder, ya que igual que el, ella tenia unos fuertes deseos por besarlo, tanto que asta la mente se le nublo, y no se percato de quien estuviera enfrente, solo quería sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, y probar esos deliciosos labios que le quitaron en aliento la noche pasada…

Draco puso suavemente una mano en la cintura de Hermione, para acercarla a el, y una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos a causa de las sensaciones que una simple caricia podía causarle

Y fue entonces cuando sus bocas se rozaron, una contra la otra, empezando a formar una danza única y sensual entre ellas

Draco tomo a Hermione mas fuerte por la cintura, como queriéndose fundir con ella, mientras que Hermione ponía las manos el pecho de este, sintiéndose temblar, y tomo entre sus manos el saco, como si fuera la única forma en la que pudiera evitar caerse

La lengua de Draco presiono los labios de Hermione, haciendo que esta los abriera, y darle fácil acceso a si lengua para recorrer su boca, y hacer que Hermione también recorriera la suya, haciendo que el deseo creciera entre ellos, y que el beso se hiciera mas demandante, mas profundo, y lleno de sentimientos…

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el deseo a flor de piel, mientras que la respiración de ambos era acelerada a causa de todo eso que se transmitieron con un beso…

Fue cuando el ministro hablo cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, y que todos se le quedaban viendo, unos sorprendidos por la intensidad del beso, otros alegres por ellos, y **unas** tristes y decepcionadas, por no ser ellas las que recibieron ese beso tan apasionado

Hermione se puso roja de la vergüenza y bajo la mirada, mientras que Draco se froto el cuello y rió nerviosamente

- bien- dijo el ministro llamando su atención- es un placer presentarles- les hablo a la gente que no paraba de mirar a los recién casado- al señor y a la señora Malfoy- Granger!

Más aplausos y gritos se escucharon, felicitando a la _feliz_ pareja…

**_Finalizado el día Sábado, 6 de Mayoa las 10:15 p.m._**

**_Hola! No se por que, pero hoy estoy de muy buen humor! Jeje! (ya c, stoy lok! Pero así m kieren!)_**

**_Bien, estoy muy contenta con todos los rrs que recibí, estoy muy satisfecha con ellos!_**

**_Bien, ahora, antes de que me distraiga y escriba más, les doy los avances… de los primeros celos matrimoniales…_**

_No podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que una de la muchachas se le insinuaba a Draco, y lo peor es que el parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, a si que decidió jugar el mismo juego que el…_

_Draco noto como Hermione se iba acercando lentamente a un hombre que estaba recargado bajo un árbol, intuyendo algo no le quito la mirada de encima, tal vez era solo su imaginación y no pasaba nada, o tal vez…_

_Cada vez se le hacia mas difícil respirar a Draco, ya era suficiente, era obvio que aquellos dos estaban coqueteando, y ella no iba a permitir algo así! No! Ella era solo para el! y para nadie mas!_

_Ella siguió caminando como si no escuchara los pasos acercándose a ella rápidamente, asta que se sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la empujaban ligeramente contra la pared, haciendo que su espalda tocara contra ella, pero sin llegar a lastimarla_

_El calor empezó a llenar sus cuerpos, llevándolos a otro nivel de deseo, uno más intenso y demandante_

_Esa revelación hizo que Hermione abriera repentinamente los ojos y tensara su cuerpo al simple hecho de pensar en algo tan… excitante…_

_**Bien, como ven, los celos vuelven a aparecer! Jeje! Lo que le da mas sabor al mismo ff!**_

_**Perdonenme por no subir el capitulo antes, pero es que unas primas llegaron de vacaciones, y no tuve tiempo para nada! Muy apenas me pude escapar unos segundos para corregir el capitulo y subirlo!**_

_**Pero me hice tiempo para agradecerles a:**_

_**Ivone Granger**_

_**Connyph**_

_**Kristenmalfoy9**_

_**ChicaMalfoy**_

_**mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer (tratar d leer su ff, pero ahora no t promto nada, por que stoy MUY ocupada!)**_

_**alenkab**_

_**Kirlatan**_

_**Blankis black**_

_**Margara**_

_**Elis Malfoy**_

_**Harrymaniatica **_

_**Cote Malfoy**_

_**zhirruUrie**_

_**jamesandmolly (jeje! Me dio risa tu rr! Gracias pro tu apoyo!)**_

_**bueno, creo que eso es todo! Si me falto alguien, diganmelo y yo con gusto me diculpare con ustedes!**_

_**Bien, nos vemos en el otro capitulo! (k como creo que mi prima sta aki, va a tardar un poco mas de lo normal!... agradesknclo a mi **querida** primita!)**_

_**BESOS!**_


	13. celos matrimoniales

**_Este capitulo lo dedico a la memoria del papa de Gloria, quien aunque no haya tenido el placer de conocer, estoy segura de que su muerte dejo destrozada a su familia y amigos… También a su madre, la cual esta grave de Cáncer, _**

**_Y también a ti, jamesymolly, por ser tan buena persona que te preocupas por tus amigas de tal manera, estoy segura de que Gloria fue bendecida con una amiga como tu…_**

_**Gracias a ti me obligue a sentarme y a publicar, ya que no importa lo que pase por mi vida, no puedo compararme con las desgracias que pasan aya afuera en el mundo…**_

**L**a noche había sido larga para los dos chicos, ya que la cena y el baile no podían faltar el su boda, y auque los dos estuvieran en el otro punto del patio, cada uno arrastrado por personas curiosas que no los dejaban en paz, ambos podían sentir las miradas intensas que había entre ellos

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa, que lo único que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos por siempre… no podía evitar no invocar el recuerdo de su cuerpo contra el suyo, queriéndose fundir el uno como el otro, mientras se besaban con pasión…

Hermione miraba constantemente a Draco, sin poder olvidar el beso que hace solo unas cuantas horas se habían dado, y no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que una de la muchachas se le insinuaba a Draco, y lo peor es que el parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, a si que decidió jugar el mismo juego que el…

Despistadamente se despidió de las mujeres con las cuales estaba platicando y disimiladamente se acerco a un vaquero que cuidaba sus reses, y que de vez en cuando la acompañaba a montar, en esos días en los que su padre se volvía loco y le recriminaba que algo le podría pasar sola, por eso iba con el, además de que era una excelente compañía y sabia platicar muy bien, pero nunca lo considero como algo mas, claro que no! ya que este tenia a su novia embarazada ya de ocho meses y con intenciones de casarse con ella, pero eso Draco no lo sabia…

Draco noto como Hermione se iba acercando lentamente a un hombre que estaba recargado bajo un árbol, intuyendo algo no le quito la mirada de encima, tal vez era solo su imaginación y no pasaba nada, o tal vez…

Hermione sintió la mirada penetrante de Draco y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero no se acobardo y siguió avanzando, ahora con mas seguridad que antes, estaba segura de lo que quería hacer…

- hola Dean!- lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, que aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, sabia que era la forma en la que Draco podría tener darse cuenta…

Draco, por su parte, sin darse cuenta aplasto el baso de plástico que tenia en la mano asta hacerlo trisas, y dejar que el liquido recorriera su mano asta el suelo, pero el ni se dio cuenta, estaba muy entretenido viendo la _animada_ conversación que ambos tenían…

- señorita Hermione…- balbució este, ya que no era normal de que ella lo saludara de esta manera- este…- recobro la cordura, y hablo con una sonrisa- muchas felicidades! La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron, pero me alegra de que por fin encontrara a alguien!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo cortésmente

- y Padma?- pregunto, cambiando el tema rápidamente- como se encuentra?

Los ojos de Dean brillaron, mientras que su sonrisa se intensifico…

- ya casi es hora, me pidió que la disculpara por no poder venir, pero es que se a sentido un poco cansada estos últimos días y…

- no te preocupes!- dijo tocando levemente el pecho del joven con sus yemas- dile que no se preocupe, y que en unos días paso a verla…

Cada vez se le hacia mas difícil respirar a Draco, ya era suficiente, era obvio que aquellos dos estaban coqueteando, y ella no iba a permitir algo así! No! Ella era solo para el! y para nadie mas!

Dean veía confundido a Hermione, ahora estaba seguro de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, y fue entonces cuando vio como, desde el otro lado patio, Draco los miraba de una forma acecina, y fue entonces cuando entendió…

- quiere darle celos?- pregunto asta un tanto incrédulo, auque imagino que solo lo quería ser por las chicas que estaban alrededor de el, pero que el ni se daba cuenta, ya que estaba muy entretenido queriendo matarlo con la mirada…

Hermione sonrió mientras asentía lentamente con la mirada

- pues lo esta logrando… y muy bien!- dijo con un tono de miedo, ya que podía imaginar lo que el podría hacerle si coqueteaba con la señorita…- escuche señorita Abigail… es decir señora!- se corrigió rápidamente, mientras que Hermione lo miraba sin entender- realmente no me quiero meter en problemas y…

- que me quieres decir Dean?- pregunto sin entender por que los repentinos nervios…

- lo que pasa es que no quiero tener problemas con su esposo, y se que si piensa algo que no es puede llegar a correrme y yo tengo que mantener a Padma y al bebe y yo…

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta cual era su problema

- no te preocupes Dean, que nadie aquí te va a despedir, si me case o no, eso no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones que pertenezcan al rancho, yo sigo siendo la encargada, y aquí nadie puede despedirte… y no te preocupes que yo hablare con mi- le dio un escalofrió el simple echo de decirlo- esposo…

- muchas gracias señorita, es decir! Señora…

- háblame de tu, que tenemos prácticamente la misma edad…

- esta bien, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya, que Padma ya debe de preguntarse por que es que no llego…

- esta bien Dean- dejo que este se despidiera con un movimiento de sombrero y luego agrego- y me saludas mucho a Padma!

Este asintió antes de desaparecer entre la gente bailando…

Cuando lo perdió de vista volteo hacia donde sentía una penetrante mirada que la asechaba, y se encontró con Draco, el cual no paraba de verla

Ella simplemente sonrió arrogantemente y se dirigió al interior de la casa, no le apetecía seguir afuera…

Draco al ver que se dirigía al interior de la casa no dudo en seguirla, se despidió torpemente de las personas con las cuales estaba conversando y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa…

Hermione estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho como la puerta corrediza se habría fuertemente, y de la misma manera se volvía a cerrar, no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, ya que un escalofrió recorrió de nuevo su columna, mientras sentía que era observada

Ella siguió caminando como si no escuchara los pasos acercándose a ella rápidamente, asta que se sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la empujaban ligeramente contra la pared, haciendo que su espalda tocara contra ella, pero sin llegar a lastimarla

Miro con ojos un tanto desorbitados, ya que no es esperaba aquel movimiento, a Draco, quien estaba frente a ella, mirándola intimidatoriamente…

- pero que te pasa!- exclamo haciéndose la desentendida

.- que me pasa?- Pregunto incrédulo- no te hagas la inocente!

- en primera, no se de que me hablas, y en segunda, no permito que me hables de esa manera!

- quieres saber que me pasa?- pregunto acercándose mas a ella, asta que el cuerpo de Hermione quedo pegado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco, y a ella no le desagradaba en nada aquella sensación que sentía en esos momentos crecer dentro de ella…

- s...si- dijo, y se maldijo a si misma por dejar notar lo que el simple echo del contacto de sus cuerpos le hacían sentir

Todo el coraje, y todos los celos que asta ese momento estaba sintiendo desaparecieron, dejando solo el deseo, el deseo que Hermione le provoco con una sola palabra… no podía creer que pudiera lograr tanto sin niciquiera proponérselo…

- no me agrada- empezó a hablar con voz ronca, mientras que sus manos se posaban en la cintura de Hermione, y le susurraba al oído, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos…- como te miran los hombres, no me gusta como te hablan, y no puedo soportar como te miran tan descaradamente sin que tu tengas la mas mínima idea…

El calor empezó a llenar sus cuerpos, llevándolos a otro nivel de deseo, uno más intenso y demandante

- sabes?...- siguió hablando, pero cada ver sus cuerpos parecían estar mas unidos- no te lo había dicho, pero te vez hermosa en ese vestido… no tengo palabras para expresar como me sentí al verte salir en la tarde… parecías como un espejismo…

Hermione se dejaba llevar por las palabras que Draco decía, y instintivamente lo pego mas a su cuerpo, encantada con el aroma de su cuerpo, con la voz ronca golpeando contra su oído, y la sensación de sus cuerpos amoldándose el uno al otro…. era algo que nunca antes había sentido…

Sin quererlo, un pequeño gemido salio por la garganta de Hermione, llenando los oídos de Draco, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerle el amor hay mismo, en medio del pasillo…

- tranquila pequeña…- le hablo, mientras que el mismo trataba de calmarse- ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso…

Esa revelación hizo que Hermione abriera repentinamente los ojos y tensara su cuerpo al simple hecho de pensar en algo tan… excitante…

Pero Draco interpreto las cosas de otra manera, por lo cual lentamente se fue alejando del cuerpo de Hermione, sintiendo una gran presión en, el pecho, y le sonrió a Hermione, la cual no sabia que decir…

- no te preocupes pequeña… yo sabré esperar…

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar o decir algo, Draco la beso de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había echo…

Fue solo una caricia de sus labios rozando los suyos, nada más que eso, pero hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, pero antes de poder responder a tal caricia Draco se separo lentamente de ella, contemplándola en silencio

Y sin esperar alguna palabra por parte de ella, se fue, dejándola sola en el pasillo…

**_Finalizado el día Domingo, 7 de Mayoa las 4:35 p.m._**

**_Hola! Como están todos?_**

_**Ya se! ya se! seguro quieren matarme, no?**_

**_No solo me tarde siglos en publicar, si no que también el capitulo es SUPER EXTRA corto! Ya lo se! y les pido disculpas por la tardanza!_**

**_Wueno, tratare de explicarme, por lo menos un poco… mi tardanza deben de agradecérsela a mi querida prima! Que ha absorbido la mayoría de mi tiempo!_**

**_Y asta ahora, e podido dedicarme un poco a subir y a escribir mas! No e tenido tiempo! les dio un itinerario de lo que hice la última semana:_**

_**Lunes- fui al boliche y a las "chispas" con mi prima y mi hermana (diversia)**_

**_Martes- nos fuimos a McAllen, específicamente al Mall, y hay nos quedamos todo el día_**

**_Miércoles- fuimos al cine, pero esta vez con unas amigas mías, y mi prima! (Diversia)_**

**_Jueves- salimos mi mama, mi hermana, mi prima y yo salimos a andar por hay, caminar un poco y comer helado (periférico)_**

**_Viernes- fuimos por películas, y me la pase viendo películas de miedo… todo el día! Al final de día ya me dolían los ojos!_**

**_Sábado- salimos todos, ósea, mi mama, mi papa, mi hermana, mi prima y yo al boliche, cine, comer, etc., etc._**

**_Domingo- mi día de descanso! Ah! Pero como siempre, nada me sale como quiero! Por que? Por que más primos y más tíos vinieron a molestarnos… ejem! Dije molestar? quería decir visitar! Jejeje! (risa nerviosa…)_**

**_Como ven, todo la semana me la e pasado ocupada, y les pido perdón por dejarlos sin explicarles nada!_**

_**Wueno, ahora, antes de que se me olvide, los adelantos!**_

Estaba en su habitación, la luz estaba apagada, solo alumbraba la tenue luz del exterior, pero ella niciquiera lo notaba, ya que tenia otras cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar…

Draco cerro la puerta, entrando por completo a la habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras, y lentamente se fue desvistiendo en la oscuridad…

Hermione estaba completamente hipnotizada con el _espectáculo_ que tenia delante de ella, nunca se imagino que un hombre se podría ver tan… bien!

Y el momento de la verdad llego…

Y por primera vez, ambos durmieron juntos, en la misma cama, y completamente felices…

_**No se cuando vaya a volver a publicar, ya que como les dije, no tengo tiempo para mi misma…**_

_**Espero que me comprendan…**_

**_Wueno, antes de que me maten, les doy las gracias ha:_**

_**IvoneGranger**_

_**Hermilidi**_

_**Blackrose0o0**_

**_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot_**

**_Zephyrpotter- huy! Niciquiera voy a la mitad Corazón! Todavía ni acabo el ff! A si que, creeme, todavía tendrás MUUUCHO de mi!_**

_**Kirlatan**_

_**ChicaMalfoy**_

_**Samanthagaunt**_

_**Mari**_

_**ZhirruUrie- siento que te aya decepcionado lo corto del capitulo!**_

_**Blankis Black**_

**_Jamesandmolly- muchas gracias por tu rr! Realmente me siento alagada por que mi ff te hiciera olvidar aunque sea un momento algo tan… malo, se que no conozco a tu amiga Gloria, pero se lo que es pasar por el cáncer, mi papa el medico especialista en cáncer, y tal vez no pueda hacer nada, pero si tiene alguna pregunta, la que sea, yo con gusto se la pregunto a mi papa, creme, no me costaría nada… y no te preocupes, que no me molesta para nada que me cuentes tus cosas, es mas, te lo agradezco, por tenerme la confianza de decirme cosas tan intimas como esas, estoy aquí para lo que necesites… OK? Y no me puedo imaginar el sufrimiento de tu amiga, su padre muerto y su madre ya cerca de la muerte… no se que mas decirte que Dios hará que tu amiga tenga la fuerza que necesite para sobrepasar todo lo que le venga… así como a ti te dio la fuerza que necesitabas para estar hay, apoyándola… pasando de nuevo al ff, como te diste cuenta, este capitulo es como una mini-fiesta, y el siguiente será la noche de bodas, a si que no te preocupes, que no me saltare ningún dato importante… y por ultimo, muchas gracias por el consejo, te aseguro que lo tomare en cuenta… _**

_**Silviota**_

_**Eris Malfoy**_

_**Isabela Black**_

_**Sonylee**_

_**Kristenmalfoy9**_

_**Recuerden que no tenemos nada asegurado, y por eso hay que apreciar lo que tenemos, por que no sabemos, si mañana, toda nuestra vida, se derrumbe…**_

**_Besos a todos! Y también disculpas!_**


	14. nuestra noche de bodas

**P**or fin, luego de horas y horas, el lugar por fin estaba desierto, con solo unas cuatas personas que estaban limpiando el lugar

Pero Hermione niciquiera lo había notado, lo único que sabia era que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardiaco

Estaba en su habitación, la luz estaba apagada, solo alumbraba la tenue luz del exterior, pero ella niciquiera lo notaba, ya que tenia otras cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar…

Las palabras de Draco todavía seguían grabadas en su cabeza, y se repetían una y otra vez, llenándola de un miedo indescriptible, ya que ella nunca había experimentado nada como lo que estaba segura que experimentaría en solo unos instantes

Aunque no lo hubiera pensado mucho desde que supo que se iba a casar, sabia que ese momento llegaría…

El momento en el que ella estaba en la cama, sentada en ella, y con las sabanas cubriéndole asta las piernas, ya que estaba sentada en la cama

Cientos de ideas le cruzaban por la cabeza, imaginando como es que podría ser, pero el simple echo de pensarlo de daba cierta repugnancia

Y es que ella no esta lista! Por más que su cuerpo le decía otra cosa, ni su cabeza ni su corazón estaban listos para algo como eso…

Dios! Si lo conocía desde solo unos cuantos días! no demasiados como para tener una confianza demasiado grande hacia el…

Para que se engañaba a si mismo! Si le tenia toda la confianza del mundo! No importa que poco lo conocía, estaba segura que si le decían que si podría las manos al fuego por el, estaba segura que lo hacia! Y sin niciquiera dudarlo!

Por lo que realmente estaba nervioso era por lo desconocido, por algo que nunca antes había experimentado

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y su peor miedo apareció por ella…

Draco entro por la puerta, y no pudo evitar ver el miedo en su mirada

Pero no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que estaba...

Su cabello estaba suelo y caía por sus hombros, traía una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco, que resaltaba su color tostado y se notaba el principio de sus senos, los cuales se veían realmente hermosos

Ella, ajena a lo que el se daba cuenta, estaba asta transpirando del miedo! Eso no era algo común en ella, que siempre se encontraba valiente a cualquier reto, pero ahora… ahora parecía una adolescente en su primera vez!... bueno, realmente era su primera vez!

Draco cerro la puerta, entrando por completo a la habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras, y lentamente se fue desvistiendo en la oscuridad…

Hermione estaba completamente hipnotizada con el _espectáculo_ que tenia delante de ella, nunca se imagino que un hombre se podría ver tan… bien!

Y Hermione no podía tener más razón

El cuerpo de Draco parecía de un modelo, su espalda era ancha, y sus pectorales estaban bien marcados, pero no demasiado, solo el contorno de estos, los brazos estaban bien definidos, y unas pequeñas venas sobresalían desde sus brazos hasta sus manos, y sus piernas… ah! Sus piernas estaban tonificadas

Y el momento de la verdad llego…

Draco quedo solo en unos boxers negros y lentamente entro a la cama, y se sentó alado de ella, mirándola de frente…

Y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione…

Ella cerro los ojos y espero el contacto con sus labios, pero en vez de eso, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la oreja, y luego la voz de Draco golpeando contra su cerebro

- no te preocupes pequeña- le decía con la misma voz que hace solo unas cuantas horas- esperare asta que estés lista… no importa cuanto tiempo sea… yo te esperare…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras abría lentamente los ojos para verlo a los ojos

Al verla sonreír el también sonrió y se acerco lentamente a ella, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, para sellar la promesa que ambos silenciosamente se hicieron

Draco le sonrió por última vez antes de acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir…

Hermione lo miro por unos minutos más, todavía sin saber que hacer o que decir

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco ya estaba dormido, por lo cual se acerco lentamente a el, y suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradeciendo su comprensión…

Draco sonrió entre sueños

Hermione sonrió también y se acostó, feliz por no estar más tiempo presionada, y el sueño lentamente se apodero de ella

Y por primera vez, ambos durmieron juntos, en la misma cama, y completamente felices…

_**Finalizado el día domingo, 07 de mayoa las 6:54 p.m.**_

_**Ya se! ya se! TODO el mundo quiere matarme! Y asta cierto punto lo entiendo, el capitulo fue demasiado corto! Pero no se preocupen! Estoy segura de que van a adorar el siguiente… si no me creen, lean esto…**_

_Ya en el auto, Hermione no paro de preguntar hacia donde iban, pero Draco solo reía y decía que era una sorpresa_

_Hermione no pudo contenerse mas, lo beso apasionadamente, tratando de transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos ella sentía por el, todo el amor, todo el deseo que el despertaba en ella_

_Un gemido ahogado se escapo de los labios al sentir las diestras manos de su esposa recorrer su cuerpo sobre la ropa_

_- y yo te amo por hacer cosas como estas…- le susurro antes de besarlo con intensidad_

_Sonrió para si misma mientras se volvía a acurrucar sobre su pecho_

_**Jeje! Es poco! Lo se, pero creo que es suficiente para que ya muchas se den una idea del tipo de capitulo que será!**_

_**Bien, pasando a otras cosas no menos importantes, por fin, mi prima se fue! No es que me molestara, o no me gustara que estuviera aquí, pero con ella aquí, no podía hacer mucho por los capítulos, pero espero que desde ahora las cosas vuelvan a su curso normal!**_

_**Bien, ya casi se acaba el mes! Y debo de decirles que tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible, ya que para mis desgracias, las vacaciones se me están acabando! Entro el 21 de agosto, ya se! falta mucho! Pero se me va a ir el mes volando! A si que tengo que aprovechar que todavía ando de vacaciones para publicar y escribir…**_

_**Lo único bueno, es que de ahora en adelante… soy oficialmente Senior! Ni yo misma me lo puedo creer! Pero wueno! Así son las cosas!**_

_**Muchas gracias por aquellas personas que mandaron rrs, y también por otras tantas que leyeron, pero que no pusieron rr! Pero para quienes si lo hicieron… **_

_**SakuMalfoy- muchas gracias por las faltas de ortografía! Realmente no me enojo, y lo tomo como es! Una critica constructiva! Muchas gracias! Lo que pasa es que yo lo reviso automáticamente, no me detengo a ver esos errores, pero tratare de hacerlo! Muchas gracias! Espero que este capitulo te aya gustado!**_

_**Lily Williams**_

_**Connyph**_

_**Samanthagaunt**_

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren**_

_**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**Jamesandmolly- no hay de que por la dedicación! Es algo que yo quise hacer! Una persona debe de tener mucho valor como para pasar por todo esto, y creo que sin sus amigas y su familia, tu amiga no podría con todo… **_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Hermilidi**_

_**Blankis black- me gusto mucho ese comentario de "corto, pero con calidad"! muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**_

_**Kirlatan**_

_**Black r0se14- hey! Hermosa! Acabo de terminar de leer tu ff, no te e dejado rr por que no e tenido tiempo, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré! Tu ff esta… wow! Me encanta! Espero que lo continúes! Ya que me quede MUY entrada en el! esta buenísimo!**_

_**ChicaMalfoy**_

_**IvoneGranger- siento desilusionarte por lo corto de este capitulo! pero el siguiente será mejor! Te lo prometo!**_

_**ZhirruUrie- huy! Con que también tienes visitas? Ugh! Pues buena suerte! Jeje!**_

_**Dani- siento lo de los capítulos cortos! Yo me siento mal! Ya que se que los desilusiono por lo cortos que están! Pero ya están hechos! Los capítulos son así! Y… no se que mas decir! Pero haber que me invento para que sean mas largos… lo prometo!**_

_**Wueno! Creo que ya son todos! Si me falto alguien, avísenme y yo lo corregiré! OK!**_

_**Estoy mas que emocionada con las respuesta al capitulo! 16 rrs! por un capitulo de… 5 paginas? WOW!**_

_**Espero con ansias los rrs de este capitulo! espero que sean muchos! ( Ya saben, si no son más de 15, no público! Ya que creo que el capitulo siguiente, estará demasiado bueno! Es uno de mis favoritos!)**_

_**Jeje! Wueno, creo que eso es todo!**_

_**Besos a todos!**_


	15. amarte es un placer

**_Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por el capitulo anterior, ya que, sin darme cuenta, subí el capitulo sin niciquiera cambiar los nombres! Como se me pudo olvidar eso? _**

_**Pero ya lo cambie! a si que, solo me queda pedirles disculpas a todos!**_

_**Bien, ahora si, no los entretengo mas…**_

_**S**alio del baño solo con una toalla ocultando su cuerpo desnudo, se sorprendió de que su cuerpo estuviera mojado, ya que por lo rápida que había sido la ducha, no se hubiera sorprendido su hubiera salido todavía seco…estaba apurada, debía de estar lista hace cinco minutos!_

_Y es que ese día había sido uno de los mas atareados, primero había habido un problema con los caballos, y ella tuvo que ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, el problema había sido llegar asta aya, ya que el lugar quedaba bastante retirado, y para empeorar las cosas, esos últimos días había llovido, por lo cual no podía ir tan rápido como a ella le hubiera gustado ir_

_Luego, cuando por fin regreso a casa se encontró con una Marilu completamente furiosa, ya que se le había olvidado hacer las compras, tomo a su pequeña hija, Jade con ella y ambas fueron de compras_

_Cuando por fin regreso ya era demasiado tarde para hacer una comida decente, según lo que había dicho Marilu, y furiosa entro a la cocina, dejando a Hermione completamente exhausta, y con Jade llorando a todo pulmón por que tenia hambre_

_Ya en la tarde, cuando por fin pensó que podía descansar aunque sea un poco entro una de las sirvientas sumamente enojada hacia el estudio en donde ella estaba, tratando de dormir a Jade, reclamándole que Kira le había destrozado una planta, y no solamente conforme con eso, la había arrastrado por todo el patio, haciendo un reguero que ella no estaba dispuesta a recoger_

_Luego de lidiar con las demandas de la chica por que encerraran a esa perra, y llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas, la muchacha se fue, dejando a una muy despierta Jade, que lo menos que quería hacer era dormir_

_Y por fin cuando ya todo estaba en orden, y que Jade por fin se durmiera recordó instantáneamente que desde hace días Draco le había dicho te tenía una cena y que quería que ella lo acompañara…_

_Y hay estaba ella, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el tiempo en su contra…_

_Miro por ultima vez el reloj que anunciaban las 9 de la noche, y se dispuso a arreglarse_

_No sabia lo que se debía de poner, a si que se puso un vestido censillo, pero elegante, era de color rojo, le llegaba asta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, era pegado al cuerpo y se sostenía solo por dos pequeños tirantes que iban entrelazados entre la parte trasera del vestido de seda_

_Se seco el pelo rápidamente, dejándolo liso, y en las puntas pequeñas rizos, luego hizo con el un peinado simple, solamente tomando la mitad del pelo y sosteniéndolo con un bonito broche con brillantes, y lo demás lo dejo suelto_

_No tenia mucho tiempo para maquillarse, a si que decidió ir natural, solo se puso un poco de sombra en los parpados y se pinto los labios de un color que le quedaba perfecto al color del vestido_

_Cuando coloco el labial de nuevo en el tocador escucho un auto aparcándose enfrente de la casa, no necesitaba mirar por la ventana para saber quien era_

_Prácticamente corriendo entro a su vestidor, en donde tomo unos tacones de punta altos, color rojo con un pequeño corazón de brillantes en la cinta que amarraba a su tobillo_

_Entro corriendo hacia su habitación, específicamente hacia su tocador, en donde tomo un gargantilla y unos aretes que hacían juego, recuerdo de su madre, y una esclava que le regalo Draco, con su nombre de casada escrito, el decía que si no lo asaba, que por lo menos tuviera algo que le recordaba que estaba casada, y ella le respondió con un apasionado beso, diciéndole que no necesitaba recordatorios para saber que estaba con el hombre que amaba…_

_Cuando por fin se lo puso, y estuvo lista respiro con satisfacción, y ya mas tranquila y miro el reloj, ahora con mas calma_

_Solo había tardado media hora en estar lista! No podía estar más orgullosa de ella misma en esos momentos!_

_En el momento en el que logro por fin sentarse cansadamente en la esquina de la cama, Draco entro con su hija, Jade en brazos…_

_Tenía que admitir que estaba por demás apuesto con ese traje negro, pero lo que mas le encantaba era esa sonrisa que había en su rostro, nunca había conocido a alguien con una sonrisa tan hermosa y genuina_

_- te lo dije Jade- dijo mientras pretendía hablar con su pequeña hija, la cual era ciertamente una ternura- tu madre esta cada vez más hermosa…_

_Y como si Jade pudiese entender sonrió y toco el rostro de su papa con sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas_

_Jade era una niña completamente hermosa, su color de tez era igual de tostada que el de su madre, pero sus ojos, que era lo que mas resaltaba de su rostro, eran los mismos que los de su padre, tan azules como el mar, pero con pequeños destellos verdes alrededor del iris, su narisita era respingada, al igual que la de su madre, y su sonrisa era la mas hermosa de todas, despedía una inocencia digna de su edad, su cabello era castaño como Hermione, pero igual de rebelde que el de Draco_

_Cualquiera que conociera a Hermione desde pequeña les diría que era la viva imagen de ella cuando tenía su edad, pero ambos concluyan que era una exquisita mezcla entre ambos_

_La pequeña Jade, nombrada así a honor de la madre de Hermione, volteo a ver a su madre, y al verla extendió sus bracitos hacia ella, mientras balbuceaba, tratando de llamar la atención de su madre_

_- creo que la princesita quiere ir con mama…- decía Draco mientras acercaba a su hija hacia su madre, la cual también extendió los brazos hacia ella, mientras le sonreía con amor_

_- ven aquí chiquita!- le decía con cariño mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacia cariñitos_

_Draco se quedo contemplando como es que madre e hija se veían tan hermosas juntas, eran sus dos tesoros, las cosas que mas amaba en esta vida, y no podía creer que estuvo tanto tiempo solo, sin ellas_

_- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, o si no se nos va a hacer tarde…_

_- estas seguro de que va a estar bien?- pregunto Hermione, mientras se levantaba de la cama con su hija en brazos, mirando un tanto preocupado a su esposo_

_- va a estar bien- aseguro- Marilu la cuidara muy bien, no te preocupes por eso_

_- pero nunca la hemos dejado sola de noche, me preocupa que se quede toda la noche sin nosotros…_

_- te prometo tratar de llegar temprano- prometió, tratando de calmar la preocupación maternal de su esposa_

_Ella, todavía no muy segura acepto, mientras que avanzaba por la habitación junto a su esposo, y ambos salían de la habitación_

_En la sala estaba Marilu, esperándolos, al verlos acercarse se levanto y tomo a la bebe mientras que Draco se despedía de ella con besitos y carisias_

_La mas tardada en despedirse fue Hermione, quien seguía sin querer irse y dejar a su hija sola, pero gracias a Marilu, Draco pudo convencerla de que todo iba a estar bien, y prometiendo que si algo pasaba, por mínimo que sea, llamaría al celular de cualquiera de los dos_

_Y así, ambos salieron de la casa…_

_Ya en el auto, Hermione no paro de preguntar hacia donde iban, pero Draco solo reía y decía que era una sorpresa…_

_- no seas tan desesperada!- exclamo, divertido, al ver a su esposa rogar_

_- anda Draco, no seas así conmigo!- hizo un puchero, como si fuera una niña, pero no funciono, Draco no dijo nada, y eso la hizo enojar- bien! Entonces me bajo!_

_- no puedes bajarte!- exclamo divertido antes la soberbia de su esposa- estamos en medio de la carretera! Y de noche!_

_- no me importa! Me niego a ir a un lugar que no conozco!- actuó decidida, aunque sabia que no se iría dejos de el, nunca lo volvería a hacer…_

_Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza, había veces en la que su esposa era simplemente tan terca como su padre…_

_Poco a poco el coraje que Hermione sentía fue bajando de intensidad, y al ver que Draco no decía a donde iban a ir decidió rendirse, y bajando los brazos derrotada en su asiento_

_Al ver que su esposa se había rendido, Draco sonrió y poso su única mano libre sobre la de ella y la agarro suavemente, asta que sus dedos quedaran entrelazados_

_- sabes que te quiero verdad?- pegunto mientras tomaba su mano con mas fuerza, y veía de reojo como ella asentía con la cabeza- y también saber que yo preferiría cortarme un brazo que hacer algo que te pusiera en peligro a ti o a Jade?- volvió a preguntar, ganándose un suspiro derrotado por parte de su esposa_

_- pero sabes que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas- exclamo Hermione, mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos_

_Draco no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios_

_- no te preocupes- respondió- pronto lo sabrás…_

_Y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar algo Draco desvió el auto, y se adentro hacia lo profundo, con la mirada sorprendida de Hermione sobre el_

_-que no que tenias una cena?- pregunto sin entender por que se apartaba del camino_

_-exacto- contesto el- pero una cena contigo…- decía mientras aparcaba el auto, y Hermione volteo a ver hacia donde el miraba…_

_Cerca de hay, había un lago, no muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, en el la luna se reflejaba perfectamente, alado del lago había un árbol, grande y frondoso, de este, colgadas de este había decenas de velas, dándole luz al pequeño picnic, en donde había una manta en el suelo, muy grande, para que los dos cupieran perfectamente, y a un lado había una pequeña mesa, con platos tapados en ella…_

_Todo junto parecía mágico, y Hermione, la cual estaba todavía impactada no se había dado cuanta cuando Draco había bajado del auto, asta que sintió como la puerta de su lado se abría, y Draco le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar_

_Hermione no espero mas y se le echo a los brazos, agradeciéndole por todo_

_-no querría cenar con nadie mas que no fueses tu…- le susurro mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas_

_Eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para querer comérselo a besos en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo, y decidió esperar para ver que mas tendría planeado, y después agradecerle por todo lo que había echo…_

_Draco la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la manta, en donde la dejo suavemente, como temiendo que se hiciese daño_

_Cuando Hermione toco el suelo con su cuerpo no pudo evitar volver a besar a Draco, el beso fue lento y suave, como una caricia, disfrutándose uno del otro_

_Hermione se dejo caer por completo sobre la manta, y a Draco con ella, quien tuvo que poner sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de su esposa para sostenerse, y no dejar que todo su peso cayera sobre ella_

_Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos se vieron con ojos anhelantes y llenos de amor_

_- que tal si cenamos?- pregunto Draco, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba alado de Hermione, la cual no podía estar mas de acuerdo con el, ya que el olor de la comida anunciaba que estaba deliciosa_

_Pero en esos momentos, lo que menos quería Hermione, era cenar_

_Se hinco y abrazo a Draco por la espalda, atrayéndolo a ella, y alejándolo de la comida_

_Y empezó a besarlo en el cuello y la oreja para llamar su atención y lo consiguió!_

_La respiración de Draco se volvía más y más rápida mientras dejaba que su esposa lo sedujera _

_Hermione ponía todo de su parte para agradecer a su esposo por la maravillosa sorpresa que le había preparado_

_Sabia que ambos tenían mucho trabajo, ella se encargaba del rancho, y para mantenerlo a flote requería muchas de sus energías, y Draco también manejaba la empresa familiar, por lo cual tenia que hacer muchos viajes, y antes ella lo acompañaba a la mayoría de ellos, pero desde que Jade nació, las cosas cambiaron, y ella ya no podía acompañarlo tanto como le gustaba hacerlo antes_

_Pero sobre todas las cosas, Draco siempre encontraba el tiempo para hacer esos momento especiales, que hacia que ella se enamorara mas de el, si eso era posible_

_Un gemido ahogado se escapo de los labios al sentir las diestras manos de su esposa recorrer su cuerpo sobre la ropa_

_Pero como si sus manos quemaran, Draco se aparto de ella_

_Hermione se desconcentro por un momento, pero al subir la mirada para mirar a Draco, pudo ver que su mirada estaba segada por el deseo y se complació al comprobar que había sido ella la que lo había puesto así_

_- te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto mientras le extendía la mano de una forma caballerosa y galante mientras que su voz era ronca a causa del deseo_

_- aquí?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su alrededor, como si hubiera escuchado mal- pero si no hay música!_

_- nosotros crearemos nuestra propia música…- le susurro mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacia pararse, haciendo que sus cuerpos de amoldaran perfectamente el uno al otro_

_Y como si una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, la envolvió entre sus brazo, mientras empezaba a bailar al sonido de sus susurros e improvisadamente empezó a cantar…_

_Hermione se abrazo más a Draco, mientras que trataba de reprimir el deseo de llorar al recordar la canción_

_- es nuestra canción- recordó en voz alta, mientras se dejaba llevar por la melodía que Draco componía, y acompañándolo, también empezó la canción, esa canción que les pertenecía a ambos…_

_El vino es mejor en tu boca_

_Te amo es mas tierno en tu voz_

_La noche en tu cuerpo es mas corta_

_Me estoy enfermando de amor_

_Bailaban al son de la música imaginaria, Hermione recostada en el pecho de su esposo, mientras, con los ojos cerrados, recordaba la noche en la que todo había pasado, en donde todo cambio, para ser pura felicidad_

_Quisiera caminar tu pelo_

_Quisiera hacer noche en tu piel_

_Pensar que fue todo un sueño_

_Después descubrirte otra vez_

_Draco no podía pedir otra cosa que estar hay, con la mujer que amaba, bailando, en un lugar tan magnifico como era ese, la amaba, la amaba con todo lo que el era, con todo lo que tenia, lo único que se podía comparar con el amor que le tenia a Hermione, era el amor que tenia por Jade…_

_Y el amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Quererte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

_Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Hermione, su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad, no podía concebir la vida si no fuera así, con Draco, con su esposo, con su amante, como su amigo, su confidente, como todo para ella…_

_Tan mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer_

_El ambiente estaba cargado de sentimientos, ambos estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el uno del otro, sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos, mientras que bailaban al son de sus voces_

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho_

_La miel del amanecer_

_Mis dedos buscando senderos_

_Llegar al final de tu ser_

_Sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro, como si hubieran echo para estar siempre juntos_

_Bailar el vals de las olas_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo_

_Fundirme contigo en la sombra_

_Y hacerte un poema de amor_

_La excitación se podía sentir entre ambos, sus voces roncas, cargadas de deseo y amor se escuchaban más y más jadeantes, mientras seguían cantando, mientras que el movimiento lentamente se convertía en sutiles caricias_

_Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y podérmelo creer_

_Draco apretó a Hermione mas, si es que esto se podía, entre sus brazos, de una manera posesiva que casi hizo desfallecer a Hermione en entre sus brazos, sentir sus cuerpos tan unidos, pero a la misma vez separados por las telas de sus ropas la hacia volverse locas_

_Tan mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer._

_Al acabar la canción, Hermione no pudo contenerse mas, lo beso apasionadamente, tratando de transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos ella sentía por el, todo el amor, todo el deseo que el despertaba en ella_

_- feliz San Valentín cariño…- susurro Draco cuando Hermione se separo un poco para tomar el aire que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos_

_Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida y se separo un poco de Draco, para comprobar que no había escuchado mal_

_Draco rió ante el rostro de sorpresa de su esposa_

_- que?- atino a preguntar, incrédula_

_- feliz San Valentín- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_- que día es hoy?- pregunto, todavía sin creerle_

_-hoy es 14… bueno- dijo chocando su reloj- de echo, ya es 15 de febrero…_

_- mi amor!- lo abrazo con fuerza- perdona! E estado tan atareada, que niciquiera se en que día vivo!_

_Draco tomo la cara preocupada de su esposa suavemente entre sus manos_

_- sabes que esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti?- pregunto con voz ronca por el deseo que sentía hacia su esposa- que eres tan despistada que es fácil hacerte algo como esto…_

_- y yo te amo por hacer cosas como estas…- le susurro antes de besarlo con intensidad_

_La noche no alcanzo para que ellos terminaran de demostrarse el amor que ambos se sentían…_

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras que una sonrisa estaba posada en su rostro

Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había abrazado a Draco mientras dormía, subió la mirada, el estaba tan pacíficamente dormido que no se dio cuenta de cuando ella se había despertado

Sonrió para si misma mientras se volvía a acurrucar sobre su pecho, en el cual, por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura

Y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que sabia que esta vez, tal vez, su sueño si se volvería realidad…

**_Finalizado el día domingo 28 de mayoa la 1:20 p.m._**

_**Amarte es un placer… ese es el nombre de la canción, la cual la canta Luis Miguel, y que batalle MUCHO para encontrar la canción indicada! Pero cuando la escuche, me pareció perfecta! y también es por eso que ese es el titulo del capitulo, todo gracias a la canción!**_

_**Bien, antes que nada, quiero poner los adelantos, por que esta vez están MAS que CALIENTES, y si no me creen, chequen esto!**_

- se que lo amas- volvió a confirmar- pero, el te ama a ti?

Después de eso, solo supo que Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, con la nariz llena de sangre, y cociéndose fuertemente con las dos manos la frente por el golpe que le habían dado

Impresionada, volteo a ver a la persona que lo había golpeado, dispuesta a lo que sea por defender a su amigo, pero se quedo helada al descubrir a su marido, el cual le daba la mirada mas fría y distante que nunca había recibido antes, y por la cual sintió que el corazón se le detenía por unos momentos

- tu eres mía- le decía con un tono de propiedad, lleno de celos locos y deseo- solo yo- con cada palabra que daba, su cuerpo de pegaba mas con el de la anatomía esposa- tengo derecho a verte, a sentirte, a tocarte

- te deseo tanto…

- tranquila pequeña- le susurro con voz grave a causa del deseo contenido- ya abra mucho tiempo para eso…

- además, no quiero que la primera vez que hagamos el amor sea en un lugar tan… inapropiado...

**_Creo que eso es más que suficiente para que se queden con el ojo cuadrado! Y no! no es otro sueño, si es que piensan eso, eso si va a pasar!_**

**_Bien, como podrán ver, el siguiente capitulo estará MUY interesante!_**

_**Como pueden ver, por fin Harry sale a la acción! No saben los planes que tengo para el!**_

**_Quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme un rr, ya que es muy importante para mi, pero también a aquellas personas silenciosas, las cuales están hay, pero que no ponen un rr… muchas gracias a todas! Pero en especial a:_**

_**Sakumalfoy**_

**_IvoneGranger - _**Espero que te vaya bien con tus hermanas! Y que pronto te conecten el Internet! No c tu, pero yo no puedo vivir sin el!

_**Harrymaniatica**_

_**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**Sephyrpotter**_

**_Angie90 - _**Hola! Que bueno que a ti también te gusto… wow! Leerlo todo de un sentón? Apoco sta tan wueno? Pz muchas gracias por interesarte en el, y por dejarm un rr!

_**Jamesandmolly**_

_**Laida D**_

_**Vicky**_

**_Beba salinas.! ) – _**jeje! No t preocupes, a mi también me da flojera mandar rrs! y muchas gracias por dejar esa flojera pa mandarme un rr! Eso significa mucho para mí!

_**Silviota**_

_**Mari**_

_**Black r0se 14**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Blankis Black**_

**_Lily Williams – _**jeje! (risa nerviosa) que bueno que no sabes en donde vivo! Por que si no…ya staria muerta! (gracias! Gracias! Gracias Dios!) jeje! No te creas!

**_Bien, creo que eso es todo! Actualice hoy por que mañana voy a tener un día muy pesado (vamos a ir de shopping! XD!) Y no me va a dar tiempo de publicar! Y por eso es que lo hago hoy!_**

_**Espero recibir MUCHOS rrs! ya que si no, simplemente no publico! (ya se! ya se! los stoy amenazando! Pero nunca e tenido de cumplir mis promesas! Ya que siempre me dejan muchos rrs!)**_

_**Bien, nos vemos pronto!  
**_

_**Besos!**_

_**P.D.: speren pronto un nuevo ff que voy a publicar como agradecimiento por los 200 rrs a los cuales llegue! No se si lo pongo hoy o mañana, pero lo publicare lo mas pronto posible! Solo serán 5 o 6 capítulos, por lo que será corto! Pero esta muy bueno! su nombre será MUJER PERFECTA, y por supuesto, será HrD!**_

_**Por si les interesa, aki esta el sumary…**_

_Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_

_**El ff promete mucho! A si que estén al pendiente! OK?**_

_**Wueno, ahora si! ya me voy!**_


	16. eres mia solamente mia

**L**os rayos del sol entraron suavemente en la habitación, descubriendo a los recién casados dormidos de una manera tan dulce y hermosa que cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento no hubiera dudado que ambos se amaban…

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras que se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba a la habitación

Miro hacia el reloj, e hizo una mueca al recordar que precisamente hoy tenía que ir a ver al ganado, ya que en los últimos tiempos el ganado se estaba comportado un poco extraño, y tenían que chocarlo muy seguido

Miro a Draco, el cual la estaba abrazando posesivamente por la cintura… ese si que era un problema, ya que no quería despertarlo, pero tenía que irse

Pensó que si tal vez el se despertaba, y se diera cuenta de que el la estaba abrazando, tal vez la soltaría, a si que cerro los ojos y se movió un poco, haciendo que Draco se despertara

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, y frunció el seño ya que la luz del sol le lastimo un poco los ojos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba había abrazado inconscientemente a Hermione, y no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido durante la noche…

Se quedo mirando, no podia creer lo hermosa que se veia de esa manera, con los labios entreabiertos mientras que su respiración era pausada y tranquila, quien diria que esa belleza que parecia ser tan cariñosa y tranquila podria ser como una leona enjaulada?

Y no pudo soportarlo mas , se acerco lentamente a ella, y suavemente rozo sus labios con los de ella, y se sorprendio al ver como lentamente ella le respondía, pero parecia que era inconciente, por que sus ojos seguían cerrados…

Cuando el beso, mejor dicho, la caricia lentamente se termino, la miro sonreir suavemente, como si lo hiciera inconscientemente, mientras que se aferraba mas a el

Draco volvio a recostarse, para poder dormir un par de horas mas de sueño, pero esta vez completamente feliz…

Draco frunció el seño al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos, y al no sentir al cuerpo de Hermione tanteo la cama, tratando de encontrarlo, pero no sentirlo abrió lentamente los ojos

Y cual fue la sorpresa al no encontrarla en la habitación, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, frunció el seño al no encontrarla tampoco hay

Regreso a la habitación y se vistio, ya que seguramente estaria desayunando, pero algo en el le decia que no era haci…

Entro a la cocina, en donde Marilu estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa, estaba platicando sonrientemente con una de las empleadas de la casa, pero al verlo, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, y con una mirada significativa, le ordeno a la chica que estaba hay que saliera

Y ella, entendiendo la indirecta y salio casi al instante, dejando a los dos solos

- buenos dias Draco! Que quieres de desayunar?- pregunto, tratando de ignorar la interrogan cía en los ojos de el chico

- y Hermione?- pregunto, sin importarle que la preocupación se le viera en la mirada

- este…- no sabia que responderle

- que tratas de esconderme Marilu?- pregunto suspicazmente, mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo que la mujer se intimidara ante la mirada penetradora…

Y cedió, dejando salir un suspiro frustrado, y bajando la mirada

- Hermione salio

Draco cerro los ojos, mientras trataba de mantenerse paciente

- salio? A donde?

- es que en estos dias el ganado se ha visto un poco extraño- trato de justificar a Hermione- y por eso fue a ver como estaba el ganado

- y fue sola?

Marilu tardo un poco en contestar, tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta, pero solo había una…

- si…

Draco dejo salir un suspiro ahogado mientras negaba con la cabeza

- para donde fue?

- esta a unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el este, no se perderá si va en caballo…

Draco asintio, mientras que iba hacia la puerta de la cocina, y al llegar a esta se volteo para ver a Marilu

- gracias- musito antes de salir de la cocina y de la casa…

Entro al establo y cogio al primer caballo que encontro, como todos en el rancho sabia quien era, no le objetaron nada, al contrario, le ensillaron un caballo con toda la amabilidad posible

- hace cuanto que vino mi esposa para aca?- pregunto, tratando de aparentar lo mas tranquilo posible

- no hace mucho patrón- contesto el hombre mas ansiando de hay- como hace una hora mas o menos

- y me pueden indicar hacia donde esta?- pregunto, mientras se subía al caballo

- saliendo de aquí, de vuelta hacia izquierda, hacia donde se ve un manzano a lo lejos, de hay se va todo derecho, y no tardara en encontrarlo- respondió sonriente

- gracias- y sin espera mas, salio hacia donde le habían dicho…

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba revisando a una de las vacas con uno de los vaqueros que están cuidando muy de cerca a las vacas

Era un chico mas alto que ella, de piel blanca, casi pálida, lo que era raro, ya que se la pasaba mucho tiempo en el sol, trabajando, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, los cuales estaban detrás de sus gafas y cabello tan negro como la noche, el cual estaba despeinado, como siempre, el chico sonreía, dejando a si sus perfectos dientes a la vista, y haciendo sus labios mas finos de lo que ya eran…

- esto ya me esta preocupando- comento, mientras caminaba junto al vaquero

- creo que lo mejor es que llames al veterinario del pueblo- sugirió, mientras siguió caminando con ella- haci ya podremos estar mas tranquilos sabiendo que es lo que tienen

- creo que tienes razón…- pero por mas razón que tuviera, había algo dentro de ella que no quería ver a Ronald pro el momento, no sabia que era, pero sentía que no podia ver a Ronald por un tiempo, ya que sabia perfectamente que no lo había invitado a su boda, cuando el era un muy buen amigo de ella, y lo peor, es que no sabia por que es que no lo había inventado

- bueno, y cambiando de tema- los dos se detuvieron, y se miraron el uno al otro- que tal tu nuevo matrimonio?- pregunto, sin poder dejar de notar cierto tipo de celos en su voz

Hermione sonrió tiernamente, ambos se conocían desde que tenía memoria, y ambos se la pasaban jugando cuando ellos iban al rancho de vacaciones, sabia que la quería como si de un hermano se tratase, de echo, ella fue la que le consiguió la cita con su ahora esposa, la cual en un principio no quería saber nada de el, ya que pensaba que Hermione y el tenían _algo_…

- que quieres que te diga Harry?- pregunto, mientras trataba de desviar un poco la platica

- se que lo amas- soltó, lo cual le llevo una gran sorpresa a Hermione- pero el te ama a ti?

- como sabes que yo…- no pudo continuar, ya que no podia decirlo, no podia decir que lo amaba, era algo que todavía estaba en proceso de aceptación

-que lo amas?- pregunto con una sonrisa- no faltaba mas que mirarte ayer en la noche, se notaba que trataste de ponerlo celoso con Dean, y tu nunca nadie te importo tanto como para ponerlo celoso, además, te conozco de toda la vida Hermione, seria un insulto si no me hubiera dado cuenta

Hermione no podia estar mas roja, no sabia que decir, o como tratar de justificar sus acciones, y es que no tenía excusa alguna para lo que hizo la noche anterior, ya que no había bebido casi nada, de echo, fue la única, junto a Draco, Marilu y su Padre que se mantuvo sobria pro esa noche, ya que todos los demás se habían emborrachado…

- bueno, es que yo…- trato de alguna forma, de justificarse, pero sabia que no podia

- se que lo amas- volvio a confirmar- pero, el te ama a ti?

- por que lo preguntas?- pregunto ella, con un nudo en la garganta, ya que sabia que por mas que quisiera creerlo, Draco no la amaba como ella lo amaba a el…

- por que quiero verte feliz- y con su dedo índice la obligo a subir la mirada de Hermione, la cual la había bajado al sentir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver una solitaria lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, el con una sonrisa melancólica se acerco a ella y borro la lagrima de su rostro, mientras la miraba con un cariño muy profundo, como el que muestra un hermano mayor a su hermanita chiquita e indefensa

- tranquila Hermione- le hablaba suavemente- recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti…

Hermione asintio con la cabeza, antes de echársele a los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para que ya ninguna lágrima saliera, nunca le había gustado llorar en público

-pero solo recuerda- siguió hablando, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos- que si te hace sufrir, solo tienes que avisarme, y yo mismo me encargo de darle su merecido

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, si no recordaba mal, con el cuerpo que Draco tenía, seria el quien saldría lastimado, y no Draco… pero para no desanimar a su amigo, asintio con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba mas a el

- gracias…- fue lo único que atino a decir, ya que no sabia como expresarle lo aliviada que estaba de que tuviera alguien, aparte de Marilu con quien platicar, a quien juzgarle sus sentimientos sin temor a ser juzgada…

Fue entonces, cuando sintió una presión en su hombro derecho, pero sin llegar a sentir dolor, solo algo que la empujaba hacia atrás, alejándose de el cuerpo de Harry, que al igual que ella, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Después de eso, solo supo que Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, con la nariz llena de sangre, y cogiendose fuertemente con las dos manos la nariz por el golpe que le habían dado

Impresionada, volteo a ver a la persona que lo había golpeado, dispuesta a lo que sea por defender a su amigo, pero se quedo helada al descubrir a su marido, el cual le daba la mirada mas fría y distante que nunca había recibido antes, y por la cual sintió que el corazón se le detenía por unos momentos

Harry empezó a quejarse por el golpe que había recibido, ya que lo ultimo que recordara era que estaba consolando a Hermione, cuando _algo_ lo golpeo con una fuerza increíble y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mano en la cara, tratando de detener la hemorragia que tenía en la nariz, la cual le dolía profundamente, miro desorbitado hacia el frente, pero no podia ver correctamente, ya que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas a causa de dolor que sentía…

Hermione seguía mirado fijamente a Draco, y por el momento se le olvido de su amigo, que estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor, mientras que trataba por todos los medios permanecer fuerte y altiva, como si esa mirada de frialdad y distante no le doliera en lo mas mínimo, pero dentro de ella, se sentía completamente destrozada por aquella mirada, la cual le dolía mas que cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado antes…

Draco no hablaba, no grita, no expresaba la furia que sentía en esos momentos, solo miraba fijamente a su esposa, mientras que el corazón se le encogía, mientras que en su mente quemaban como si se tatuaran en ella, no podia olvidarla, en brazos que aquel bastardo que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y su corazón grita en agonía, ya que se estaba rompiendo lentamente…

Hermione por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de explicarse, de hacer que el entendiera que todo había sido un error, que lo que había visto no era lo que el estaba pensando, ya que en su interior una fuerte necesidad de esa mirada tierna de la cual se había acostumbrado, la cual adoraba en secreto…

Pero cuando tenía la intención de explicarse, es escucho un grito ahogado venir desde la puerta del lugar, los tres voltearon y se encontraron con una muchacha como de la edad de ellos, con el cabello negro agarrado en una trenza, y con un delantal blanco

- Harry!- grito mientras se acercaba a el, arrodillándose y ayudándole con la hemorragia- que te paso?

Harry instintivamente volteo a ver a Draco y a Hermione, antes de contestarle

- fue un accidente con una de las vacas, pero no fue nada

La chica, dándose cuenta de la mirada que Harry le dedico a ambos no se creyó ni una sola palabra, pero cuando iba a hablar, Harry hablo

- mejor ayúdame a levantarme y limpiarme el rostro…

La chica, no muy convencida, accedió, y ayudándolo a levantarse, lo ayudo a salir de hay, llevándolo a curarlo

Cuando por fin los pasos y la voz enojada y preocupada de la chica se perdieron Hermione volteo de nuevo a ver a Draco, quien en esos momentos hacia el ademán de irse, pero Hermione se lo impidió, tomándolo del brazo, para llamar su atención mientras hablaba

- Draco… yo…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, por que Draco hizo presión contra ella, haciendo que la chica retrocediera sus pasos, asta quedar entre la pared y el

Hermione lo mirada desorbitada, sin entender que era lo que pasaba, solo podia distinguir la voz aguda de su marido, y su mirada que le calaba en el alma

- tu eres mía- le decia con un tono de propiedad, lleno de celos locos y deseo- solo yo- con cada palabra que daba, su cuerpo de pegaba mas con el de su atónita esposa- tengo derecho a verte, a sentirte, a tocarte

Hermione cerro los ojos al sentir la respiración de Draco por su cuello, provocando un placentero escalofrió, y con voz entrecortada por el deseo, hablo

- Harry es como mi hermano- las palabras salían de su boca, sin saber realmente que era lo que decía, ya que era muy difícil mantenerse concentrada, cuando su cuerpo vibraba al sentir la respiración de Draco en su cuello, y las sutiles caricias de su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo - lo conozco desde siempre y solo… oh! Dios!- ahogo un grito cuando sintió la hombría de su esposo latente contra su entrepierna e instintivamente rodeo el cuello de Draco, para no caer al suelo, ya que sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerla

Y como si su cerebro le gritara una orden, de sus labios salieron tres palabras que acabaron con todas las dudas que podría haber en la cabeza de Draco…

- te deseo tanto…

Como si una nueva muy densa se apareciera en la cabeza de Draco, todos sus pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron, dejando solo la pasión que sentía en esos momentos, el cuerpo de Hermione, pegado al suyo, reclamando al igual que el suyo algo mas

Hermione, abrió lentamente los ojos, para verlo, y fue cuando descubrió su mirada llena de deseo, sus ojos mas oscuros y sus pupilas dilatadas, signos de la pasión que había dentro de el, y se sintió feliz, feliz por que había sido ella, la que había despertado la pasión en el y se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido… se sintió mujer…

Instintivamente, ambos buscaron sus labios, y se fundieron el uno con el otro, con la pasión a flor de piel, demostrándose todo lo que no se podia decir con palabras, todo lo que no podían decirse por el miedo al rechazo, un rechazo que sin lugar a duda, no recibirían

Y como si actuaran solas, las manos de Hermione recorrían el musculoso cuerpo de su esposo, las suaves y sutiles caricias provocaban cosas que Draco nunca antes hubiera experimentado, un deseo tan intenso como ningún otro, ninguna otra mujer lo había echo sentir como ella con tan solo unas caricias, se sentía vivo como en mucho tiempo no se sentía

Pero como si el destino no estuviera acorde con sus deseos el teléfono de Draco empezó a sonar, rompiendo el momento…

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, sin la intención de separase, ambos con la respiración agitada por el deseo…

Draco hizo el ademán de separarse, para contestar el celular, pero Hermione se lo impidió, rodeándolo por el cuello y emitiendo un pequeño gruñido de disgusto

Draco sonrió ante el acto tan encantador pero infantil de su esposa

Y suavemente, pego sus frentes, una con la otra, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos ante el contacto

Draco reconoció el deseo en sus ojos, pero no pudo descubrir _eso_ que el necesitaba para sentirse completo, necesitaba ver el amor reflejado en sus ojos, y no lo veia en ellos, pero no se desilusiono, ya que un brillo especial despedía su mirada, y eso significaba algo… además habría demasiado tiempo para que _eso_ sucediera

- tranquila pequeña- le susurro con voz grave a causa del deseo contenido- ya abra mucho tiempo para eso…

Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente, no creía que pudiera soportar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, ya que como si un rayo de luz entrara a su cabeza, la cordura regreso en ella, dándose cuenta de lo evidente que había sido y también lo vulnerable que había parecido bajo su cuerpo…

Lentamente, Hermione bajo sus brazos, pero sin abrir los ojos, dándole a entender que se podia marchar, pero le sorprendio cuando sintió su cuerpo pegarse mas al de ella, haciendo que tuviera que evitar que un gemido saliera por su boca ante tanta cercanía, y sintió las palabras de Draco rozarle cerca del oído, como un susurro…

- además, no quiero que la primera vez que hagamos el amor sea en un lugar tan… inapropiado...

_Hacer el amor…_

Esas palabras llegaron asta lo más hondo de Hermione, obligándola a abrir los ojos y mirarlo a los ojos

Y es que ella pensaba que para el solamente seria _sexo_, simplemente sexo, pero al parecer se equivoco, y también para el significaba mas que eso…

Al abrir los ojos, se encontro con una pequeña sonrisa, sincera y llena de…

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, por que los labios de Draco aprisionaron suavemente los suyos, en una caricia íntima e inigualable

Hermione lentamente volvio a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo el beso más intimo

Pero el destino les quiso jugar una treta, ya que celular de Draco volvio a sonar, y ambos se separaron lentamente…

Draco, ya de mal humor con el cochino celular contesto, tratando que su voz no denotara el deseo que en ese momento sentía

_- Draco, que bueno que contestar!- _era una voz masculina, que le parecia familiar, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones de acordarse

- quien es?- pregunto, ignorando el ser cortes

- _soy Andrew muchacho!- dijo _la voz del teléfono, después de una corta carcajada_- escucha, Hermione esta hay contigo?_

_- aja…_- respondió sin poder evitar mirarla por el rabillo de ojo

_- perfecto, escucha muchacho, necesito que ambos vengan a la casa, ya que estoy apunto de partir a la ciudad para poder revivir mi quimioterapia, pero necesito ver a mi hija antes…- _su voz parecia mas que otra cosa una suplica que otra cosa, una suplica de un hombre que estaba apunto de morir y que quería que todas las cosas quedaran bien con su hija antes de irse_- necesito arreglar ciertas cosas_

_- claro que si señor-_respondió el, mientras volteaba hacia Hermione, y la miraba a los ojos- _en este momento nos regresamos para la casa_

_- muchas gracias Draco_- expreso con aprecio y asta cierto alivio- _los espero_

_- esta bien_- y después colgó, para enfrentar a Hermione, que lo miraba interrogante

- quien era?- pregunto, tratando de no cohibirse ante la demanda de su cuerpo en esos momentos, ya que Draco parecia muy serio ante la llamada

- era tu padre, al parecer es algo urgente y necesita verte- respondió, no queriendo entrar mucho en detalles- es mejor que nos vayamos

Hermione asintio, preguntándose que seria lo que su padre quería esta vez…

**_Finalizado el día lunes, 12 de junioa las 12:53p.m._**

_**Bien, como ven, las cosas se van a poner mas calientes entre ambos! Y por fin Hermione se dejo llevar…**_

_**Lastima que el cochino celular tuvo que sonar… pero ya pronto sabran de que se trata!**_

_**Tengo que advertirles que el siguiente capitulo sera muy corto, dos paginas maximo, pero lo que pasa es que es como un prologo para un capitulo muy interesante, que realemente creo que les va a gustar a todos!**_

_**A si que desde ahorita les pido disculpas por lo corto del siguiente capitulo! y tambien pedirles diculpas por no poner adelantos! Por que como es tan corto el capitulo, no hay nada demaciado interesante! Pero el capitulo es necesario! Acuerdense de eso!**_

_**Quise publicar hoy por que mañana no podre, ya que me voy un fin de semana a la isla del padre! Y a ver a quien me encuentro por aya… jeje… **_

**_Ah! antes de que se me olvide, para las amantes de Harry Potter ( yo me incluyo en ellas) quiero decirles que no fue mi intencion que se le dañara su hermosa y por demas perfcta nariz ( baba chorreando por el teclado) pero era necesario! De que otra forma iba a demostrar Draco que esta mas que celoso? Invitandolo a tomar el te? Obio que no! ( por sierto, saben que el (Daniel Radcliffe) ara un obra en Londres en donde saldra desnudo! No es por que sea cochambrosa ni nada por el estilo! (ni yo misma me lo creo!) pero cuando lo supe, pense que estaba en el cielo! Tal vez no lo pueda tener para mi, pero… quien quita y le echo un taco de ojo… aunque sea en fotos!)_**

_**Bien, espero verlos pronto, y que me dejen muchos rrs, pero para el capitulo anterior, quiero agradecer a:**_

_Angianasus- relamente me alagas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero qye te guste este ff tambien!_

_Dany-Malfoy 17- bienvenida! Y que bueno que te gusta la forma en la que escribo! Muchas gracias!_

_Silviota – jeje! Si! aunque no lo paresca, algun dia llegaran a consumir su amor, pero no lo tengo planeado por ahora, ya que quiero hacerlos sufrir… (a ustedes y a los personages…_

_Oromalfoy_

_RociRadcliffe_

_Dakota-Malfoy – hola! A si que nueva lectora eh? Pues bienvenida! Que bueno que te intereso y que te gusto! Y muchas gracias por lo de la cancion! Ya que trabaje mucho para encontrarla! Y al parecer fue la indicada! Y mucho mas si te hice bajarla! A pesar de que no te gusta mucho Luismi! Jeje! Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Vicky_

_ChicaMalfoy- gracias a ti me acorde que debia publicar mi otro ff! Espero que te aya gustado! Y muchas gracias por acordarme!_

_BeBa saLiinas..!_ _) – muchas gracias por tu rr! Me alago mucho! Y por supuesto me subio mucho el animo!_

_Dani_

_Black r0se 14_

_Bankis black – jeje! Tal vez al principio si se confundian poco las cosas, pero al final creo que estuvieron mas que claras, que jade era la hija que ambos habian soñado en el capitulo en que ambos habian soñado que ella estaba embarazada! Me causo mucha risa cuando ley que pensante que era la hija de Marilu, ya que ella es mas o menos de la edad de Andrew, el papa de Hermione, a si que seria muy raro de que ella tuviera una bebe de brazos a esa edad! Jeje! Pero que bueno que lo entendiste al final! Y tambien que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! _

_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot - gracias por tu apoyo a mi nuevo ff! Y también por el apoyo a la cancion, ya que me costo mucho buscar la indicada! _

_Hermilidi_

_Lily Williams – siento que te sacaste de onda por el principio, pero no podia decirles desde el principio que iba a ser un sueño, ya que le quitaria la magia al momento, no crees? Pero que bueno que al final le ayas entendido!_

_Jamesandmolly – yo tambien e sentido mariposas en el estomago por algunos ffs, y me emociona saber que el mio te aya probocado mariposas! Encerio que me siento alagada pro eso! jaja! Y espero que este aya sido una buena docis de realidad! Ya que creo que el capitulo quedo MUY real! Y solo tengo una cosa mas que decirte… EL IR DE SHOPING ES EL MEJOR DEPORTE DEL MUNDO! _

_Chris-Mcloud – que bueno que te gusto, y que aunque al principio no te convencia al final te gusto, espero que en cuanto mas sigas leyendo, mas te guste…_

_**Bien, creo que esos son todos los rrs, espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno, y si lo hice, les pido que me disculpen, y si me lo dicen, yo con mucho gusto les contestare en el siguiente!**_

_**Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos luego!**_

_**Besos!**_


	17. intro

**_Una barrera de guardaespaldas con armas en manos ya que protegen algo MUY valioso detrás de ellos, tan valioso que sin ella, todo el mundo seria un caos (ajam!)_**

**_De la nada, una pequeña cabecita sale detrás de toda esa barrera de protección, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota estilo anime en la cabeza…_**

**_- hola!- dice la autora, mientras ve a todos aquellos lectores enfurecidos y con mas de una idea con que hacer con esa autora- jeje! Perdón! Enserio! No me quería tardar demasiado!_**

**_Se calla para ver lo que decían, pero su nerviosismo creció mas al ver como nadie se movía ni hablaba…_**

**_- este… no quería tardar tanto! Pero es que me dio flojera corregir la ortografía y publicar y…_**

**_Pero se calla al ver como esas simples palabras hacia que todos los lectores se acercaran lentamente a ella, con decenas de antorchas y palos que aparecieron de la nada…._**

**_- LO SIENTO!- grita antes de salir huyendo a todo lo que sus hermosas y esbeltas (ajam!) piernas pueden dar, mientras que extiende los brazos hacia el cielo mientras trata de encontrar ayuda divina, pero del cielo solo cae lluvia y granizo, que era lo único que le faltaba a la hermosa autora, mientras que la muchedumbre de enojados lectores, que la persiguen con hachas y palos…_**

**C**abalgar era una de las cosas que Hermione le encantaba, y hacia desde que era muy chica, pero nunca se había sentido tan cohibida como ese momento

Y todo gracias a Manuel! Que en ese momento no era una de sus personas favoritas…

En la mañana, el había pasado por ella a la casa en un jeep, y aunque a ella le gustaba mas ir en caballo, esa mañana no tenia ganas de repelar con Manuel, que según el había dicho, había echo un gran esfuerzo para desviarse de su ruta e ir por ella, a si que sin protestar demasiado se subió al Jeep

Pero ahora era cuando se arrepentía de hacerlo, por que cuando Manuel se fue, también se llevo el Jeep, y aunque podria haberse ido a pie, eso era muy tardado, y su padre tenia que decirle algo, según por lo que había dicho Draco, urgente

Y hay estaba ella, montada en el caballo con Draco detrás de ella, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos para su gusto, y el movimiento del caballo hacia que se rozaran constantemente, lo que la hacia desconcentrarse completamente en cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar

Y todavía, para empeorar las cosas, el camino de regreso a casa esto más que callado, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra

Draco sentía a Hermione muy rígida desde que le contó lo de la llamada de su padre, la subió al caballo después de discutir con ella, ya que ella quería irse a pie, pero no había tiempo, y al final accedió, y se fue con el en el caballo, pero después de eso, ni una sola palabra salio de su boca

Y el no sabia que decir, no sabia si disculparse por lo que había pasado antes o simplemente ignorarlo, como al parecer ella estaba haciendo, ya que su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente, y sin al parecer alguna intención de hablar sobre nada

Dejo salir un suspiro de agotamiento mientras tomaba con mas fuerzas las riendas del caballo, acelerando un poco mas el paso

En esos momentos le preocupaba lo que Andrew le pudiera decir a Hermione, no sabia que era lo que tenia planeado, pero para el seria mucho mejor si se decidiera a decirle toda la vedad, a si, el ya no tendría que guardar mas secretos ajenos, con los cuales, se sentía muy incomodo

Cuantas veces no estuvo apunto de decírselo todo a Hermione? Cuantas veces la frustración y la impotencia se apodero de el, a tal punto de estar apunto de decírselo todo? Pero por desgracia no lo había echo, y ahora ya estaban casados

Por un momento pensó que si tal vez Hermione se enteraba de la verdad, tal vez las cosas entre ellos irían mejor, ya que no se le olvidaba que Hermione le había dicho que el solo se había comprometido con ella por dinero… ja! Si supiera la verdad…

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, ya que por primera vez desde que ambos subieron al caballo, Hermione hablo

- ya llegamos…- lo dijo casi en un susurro, llamando la atención de Draco, quien vio hacia el frente, y tenia razón, a solo unos cuantos metros, la casa se imponía ante ellos

Draco ahogo un suspiro de angustia, ya que no quería que Hermione sospechara de que el sabia algo de lo que su padre tenia planeado decirle

Llegaron asta las puertas de la casa, en donde ya un joven los estaba esperando para llevarse el caballo

Draco bajo primero, y ayudo a Hermione a bajar del caballo también,

No pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura, y de esta forma bajarla asta el suelo, y como si ambos se olvidaran de todo, se quedaron así, Draco con sus manos en su cintura y ella perdida en su mirada

Draco se iba acercando lentamente a Hermione, cuando ella se soltó de el, y dio un paso atrás, mientras desviaba la mirada

- es mejor que entremos, papa nos debe de estar esperando

Y sin esperado, entro hacia la casa, dejándolo solo a unos pasos de distancia

No era necesario que nadie les digiera en donde estaba, ellos se dirigieron hacia el despacho

Draco iba a unos pasos de Hermione, creyendo que tal vez ese era una asunto entre padre e hija, y que tal vez el no debía de entrar esta vez, pero al ver como Hermione se detuvo en la puerta del despacho, y volteo a verlo, dándole a entender que entrara con ella, le dio una calida sensación en el alma

El la alcanzo, y juntos entraron al despacho…

**_Finalizado el día viernes, 16 de junioa las 12:51 p.m._**

**_La cabeza de la autora aparece debajo de la mesa de computadora, y ve a todos lados mientras temblaba de miedo_**

**_- este… quiero pedir perdón- decia con voz de niña pequeña regañada mientras baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se pone a jugar con sus dedos- por lo corto del capitulo, pero como ya les dije en el capitulo anterior, es una intro para un capitulo que para mi es hermoso… y para eso, les pongo los adelantos…- decia mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos…_**

Se fundieron en un calido abrazo, un abrazo que ambos se debían mutuamente, y secretamente se perdonaron el uno al otro en ese abrazo, ya cualquier rencor o recuerdo desagradable que pudiera haber entre ellos dos había desaparecido en aquel abrazo

- se feliz hija- le decia un padre a su hija desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, mientras que las lagrimas salían por los ojos viejos del hombre- prométeme que serás feliz y también que serás fuerte, y que sabrás pasar sobre cualquier obstáculo, prométeme que no te dejaras vencer por nada, y que llevaras en alto el apellido Huston…

- te lo prometo papa, te prometo que te sentirás orgullosa de mi…- Hermione hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar como lo hacia su papa, ya que sentía que era una despedida, una despedida entre ambos, pero se dijo que era solo su imaginación, nada mas su imaginación

- yo ya me siento orgulloso de ti hija…- decia mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- escúchame bien Hermione, soy el padre mas orgulloso que puedo existir en este planeta, tu has pasado mis expectativas…

**_La autora deja salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se levanta de su escondite, y con la mejor cara sigue su anuncio…_**

**_Bien!- como ven este es un capitulo padre e hija, en otra palabras ternura! Ternura! Ternura! Pero por desgracia no tendrá mucho HrD, ya que el solo estará apoyándola! Pero hey! Es mejor esto a nada! No es así?_**

_**Y ahora si, voy a explicar mejor mi retraso…**_

**_Durante estos últimos dias, e tenido una falta de concentración y de ideas, no se alarmen, ya tengo el ff un poco adelantado, creo yo que 7 capítulos, pero como quiera, necesito adelantar mas a mi ff, por que si no voy a publicar todo lo que tengo, y luego van a tener que esperar un BUEN para que vuelva a publicar! A si que… pz solo tengo que esforzarme un poco mas! lo que es un poco difícil! Ya que en una semana entro a clases, y toda mi mente esta hay! Pero tratare de concentrarme!_**

_**Y ahora, antes de que se me olviden, los rrs…:**_

_**­­­ bonny**_

_**Zephyrpotter**_

_**Dani**_

_**Isabela Black**_

_**blankis black**_

_**ZhirruUrie**_

_**Lily Williams**_

_**Kristenmalfoy09 **_

_**Petita**_

_**Jamesandmolly**_

_**Sonylee**_

_**Harrymanatica**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**Beba saliinas.!**_

_**Black r0se14**_

_**angianasus**_

_**muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me han apoyado y que me han dado animos con este ff! Enserio se los agradesco!**_

_**Espero verlos pronto!**_

_**Besos a todos!**_

_**P.D. por sierto, ya se me esta haciendo muy tedioso eso de la ortografía, a alguien le gustaria ayudarme un poco? De esa manera podre publicar mas rapido!...**_


	18. un adios, y unas cartas

**E**l despacho, al igual que la ultima vez que ambos entraron juntos, estaba a oscuras, solo era iluminada por la luz que provenía de la chimenea

Andrew estaba sentado, como la vez pasada, en su sillón, pero esta vez, alado de el, estaba Marilu, y los dos parecían esperarlos

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón, frente a ellos dos, mientras que esperaban a que Andrew les revelara por que tanta urgencia

- que bueno que ya están aquí…- su voz era tranquila y pausada, pero Draco pudo notar como es que le costaba mantenerse así de tranquilo, y pudo adivinar que realmente estaba nervioso, miro a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, y se dio cuenta de que al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, solo pudo notar la interrogativa en la mirada

- para que nos mandaste hablar con tanta urgencia?- pregunto yendo al grano, lo que provoco una pequeña risa de su parte

- me ausentare por algún tiempo- explico- Draco me platico que la empreza esta un poco… desencarrilada, y necesito ir para arreglar todo

Draco se sorprendio que lo usara a el como excusa, pero prefirió no decir nada, y seguir escuchando

- me voy hoy mismo, ya prepare todo, y en media hora vienen a recogernos…

- recogernos?- pregunto Hermione sin entender

- si, Marilu viene conmigo…

- que!- pregunto Hermione sin poderlo creer, y volteo a verla, tratando de percatarse de que no había escuchado mal

- si Hermione- corroboro Marilu- me voy con tu padre

- pero si el no te necesita!- expreso, no conforme de que Marilu se fuera- ir con el seria quedarte todo el día sola, ya que el siempre esta de junta en junta, de ciudad en ciudad, y nunca tiene tiempo libre!

Y es que ella varias veces hay ido con sus padres en las dichosas juntas, las cuales duraban horas! Y como a ella nunca le hubiera gustado salir de compras, como cualquier chica normal, por lo cual se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el hotel, o sola

Pero tenia que admitir que le cuando era joven gustaba las idas a Paris, Roma, España, Italia, México, Brasil, Canadá, Australia, África, y en especial a Londres, en donde había vivido antes de la muerte de su madre, y como su padre estaba en juntas todo el día, ella tenia tiempo de sobra para recorrer las ciudades como una turista mas! Claro que después de algún tiempo, eso se había echo realmente aburrido y sin sentido

- Abigail!- regaño Marilu con voz seria- yo e decidido ir con tu padre, y eso es lo que haré

Hermione ya no dijo nada más, pero estaba más que claro que a ella no le agrado la idea de que Marilu se fuera, pero sabia que no tenia caso alegar contra ella, había veces en donde estaba segura de que Marilu era más terca que su padre y ella misma juntos

- pero…- dijo Andrew, luego de unos minutos de silencio- no es esa la razón por la cual te mande llamar…

Marilu se levanto de donde estaba, y ante la mirada atenta de todos fue hacia una pintura que estaba sobre la chimenea, la cual era una pintura muy quería para todos, pero principalmente para Hermione y Andrew

Ya que era una pintura de cuando ella era muy pequeña, con tan solo unos meses de nacida, en ella estaba su madre, sentada en una ventana que daba hacia fuera, en donde se veía un precioso patio, el cual era opacado por la belleza de una mujer, que tenia una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, y en sus brazos, acurrucada entre las mantas una pequeña niña dormía placidamente, era un retrato hermoso que reflejaba el amor que su madre le tenia a ella…

Cuidadosamente corrió el cuadro, dejando ver una caja fuerte, de la cual al parecer solo Andrew y Marilu sabían que existía, por que Draco se mostró tan sorprendido como la misma Hermione, la cual había vivido hay desde hace mucho, y conoció la casa desde mucho antes, y nunca antes se pudo haber imaginado que detrás de aquella pintura pudiera haber una caja fuerte

Marilu muy concentrada en lo que hacia, abrió la caja después de poner la clave en ella, y saco de ella, con mucho cuidado una caja de terciopelo azul, y una carta, la cual por el color amarillento de esta, parecia ser ya vieja

Marilu le paso las cosas a Andrew, quien las tomo con total cariño, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo, y luego dejando la caja fuerte abierta, Marilu se volvio a sentar alado de su padre

- esto- decia Andrew, sin dejar de ver la caja que tenia entre sus manos- fue una de las posiciones mas preciadas de tu madre, y me las dejo a mi, antes de que muriera, haciéndome prometer que te las dieras cuando estuvieras casada

Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la caja que tenia su padre en sus manos, mientras que en sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento que le hacia recordar a su madre, pero también anhelantes ante lo que pudiera contener la caja

- y esto…- Andrew no pudo evitar sonreir ante el recuerdo- me dijo que te lo diera cuando esperaras a tu primer hijo- miro a Hermione y a Draco, los cuales inconscientemente se voltearon a ver, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse violentamente- pero me temo que tal vez no me quede mas tiempo, y por eso es que también te lo doy

Andrew se levanto de su asiento, ayudado por Marilu, y Hermione también se levanto, ambos mirándose a los ojos y como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos, se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro

Se fundieron en un calido abrazo, un abrazo que ambos se debían mutuamente, y secretamente se perdonaron el uno al otro en ese abrazo, ya cualquier rencor o recuerdo desagradable que pudiera haber entre ellos dos había desaparecido en aquel abrazo

- se feliz hija- le decia un padre a su hija desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, mientras que las lagrimas salían por los ojos viejos del hombre- prométeme que serás feliz y también que serás fuerte, y que sabrás pasar sobre cualquier obstáculo, prométeme que no te dejaras vencer por nada, y que llevaras en alto el apellido Huston…

- te lo prometo papa, te prometo que te sentirás orgullosa de mi…- Hermione hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar como lo hacia su papa, ya que sentía que era una despedida, una despedida entre ambos, pero se dijo que era solo su imaginación, nada mas su imaginación

- yo ya me siento orgulloso de ti hija…- decia mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- escúchame bien Hermione, soy el padre mas orgulloso que puedo existir en este planeta, tu has pasado mis expectativas…

Hermione asintio con la cabeza, antes de volverlo a abrazar con fuerza, como no queriendo que se fuera

En ese momento sonó la puerta, y por ella entro una muchacha que trabajaba en la casa

- perdonen que los interrumpa, pero ya llegaron por ustedes…-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Marilu, quien se enjuago las lagrimas que salían inconscientemente de sus ojos

- que vayan subiendo las maletas, ya vamos para aya…

La chica asintio antes cerrar de nuevo la puerta

En ese momento, Hermione experimento una desesperación como nunca antes había sentido, era como si algo dentro de ella le advirtiera que no dejara que se fuera, o si no, no volvería a verlo

- cariño…- le decia con delicadeza Andrew a su hija- es hora de que me vaya…

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras que dejaba que su padre se alejara de ella

Draco, temiendo que se derrumbara en cualquier momento se acerco a Hermione y poso sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de darle apoyo

Eso funciono mejor de lo que asta el propio Draco pudiera imaginar, ya que Hermione, al sentirse protegida por las manos de Draco sobre el, se sintió, inusualmente, mas fuerte

Marilu ayudo a Andrew, dejando que este se apoyara en ella, a caminar asta el final del despacho, y ya hay, volteo a ver a Draco, que seguía junto a Hermione, la cual lo miraba fijamente

- Draco- hablo, llamando su atención- prométeme que la protegerás…

-con mi vida- respondió Draco, serio, prometiéndole a Andrew y a el mismo que la protegería con tu vida si fuera necesario

Andrew, ya mas tranquilo, asintio con la cabeza, antes de salir del despacho, junto a Marilu

Y Hermione, como si una niña pequeña se tratara, corrió hacia la ventana que daba hacia fuera, para ver como su padre entraba al auto, y como, lentamente se perdía entre el camino…

Draco observo como es que Hermione se quedaba en la ventana, asta que el auto se desapareció de su vista, luego lo volteo a ver, con los ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas

Luego, sin decir ni una sola palabra se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio

- estas bien?- pregunto Draco mientras que suavemente posaba su mano en su espalda, dándole apoyo

Hermione volteo a verlo, y asintio con la cabeza, antes de que su mirada se fuera hacia la caja y el sobre que descansaban en la mesita de centro

- si quieres te dejo sola- le sugirió, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, ya que entendía que quisiera estar sola

- no…- esa respuesta paralizo a Draco, quien se quedo paralizado a un lado de la puerta, la respuesta había parecido un susurro, pero el lo llego a oír perfectamente, y volteo a verla- quédate…

El, sin decir nada camino de regreso a su lado, y se sentó en donde estaba antes

Hermione tomo primero la caja entre sus manos, y la miro durante unos minutos, mientras sus manos paseaban por la caja, sintiendo el terciopelo de esta, luego, ante la atenta mirada de Draco, dejo salir un suspiro, antes de armarse de valor y abrir la caja…

**_Finalizado el día Sábado, 17 de junioa las 7:15 p.m._**

**D**entro de la caja, entre un delicado pedazo de seda, había el mas hermoso collar de diamantes que Hermione pudiera haber visto jamás

Los diamantes brillaban como ningún otro, como si estuvieran contentos de ser vistos después de tanto tiempo

Los diamantes estaban finamente cortados dándole un terminado exquisito para la vista

Hermione no podía evitar abrir la boca ante los majestuosos diamantes y su mano tímidamente toco los diamantes, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara al descubrir la caja con las joyas de su madre…

Hermione cerro los ojos y frunció el seño, por mas que trataba de recordar, no recordaba ese collar, nunca lo había visto antes de ese momento, y se pregunto por que, si era tan hermoso, por que es que su madre nunca lo había usado? O era que ella no se acordaba?

Pero algo mas llamo su atención, en la tapa de caja había algo que no había visto antes, era un pequeño sobre amarillo, el cual estaba pegado para que no cayera sobre el collar

Suavemente lo despego, y luego miro a Draco, que parecia tan extrañado como ella, abrió el sobre, y se sorprendio de que dentro del sobre, cuidadosamente doblada, había una carta…

_Hermione,_

_Si lees esta carta es por que tu padre siguió las instrucciones que le di,_

_De dártela el día siguiente a tu boda,_

_No sabes el orgullo que me da pensar que en estos momentos ya debes de estar casada_

_Escribo esta carta mientras que te veo dormir_

_Te ves tan hermosa _

_Que no me puedo imaginar a mi pequeña hija casada_

_Se que si lees esta carta_

_Será por que ya no estoy contigo ni con tu padre_

_Pero no quiero que te pongas triste ante mi recuerdo_

_Solo quiero compartir conmigo lo que mi madre un día compartió conmigo,_

_Y que espero, que algún día compartas con mi nieta_

_Este collar ha pasado de generación en generación desde hace mucho tiempo_

_No estoy segura cuanto exactamente, _

_Pero lo que si se es que tiene un gran significado para nosotros_

_Mi mama me lo dijo cuando me lo dio, _

_Y es mi deber decírtelo a ti_

_Hija, este collar simboliza la unión entre dos personas_

_Tal vez no lo puedas ver a simple vista_

_Pero si te fijas bien,_

_El collar tiene inscrito las iniciales de todas las parejas que lo ha tenido la familia,_

_Desde tiempos muy antiguos_

_Y es hora de que tú pongas tu marca_

_Una marca que durara para siempre_

_Seguro que te preguntaras por que es que nunca lo use…_

_Me avergüenzo al decirlo, _

_Pero como tú recuerdas, siempre fui muy descuidada con las cosas_

_Y siempre acababa perdiendo todo cuanto me ponía_

_Y temía perder el collar que para nosotros,_

_No tiene precio_

_Pero hija, el collar no es el importante_

_Es el significado que hay dentro de el_

_Dentro del matrimonio_

_Espero que seas feliz como yo lo fui_

_Tu padre a sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida_

_Y estoy seguro de que tú pensaras lo mismo de tu esposo_

_Ya que confió en tu decisión Hermione_

_Confió en ti hija…_

_Hija…estoy conteniendo las lágrimas,_

_Ya que no quiero que te despiertes ante mis sollozos_

_Ya que aunque no este contigo físicamente_

_Siempre estar en tu corazón_

_No me olvides hija, _

_Pero tampoco dejes de ser feliz_

_Se feliz como yo lo fui_

_Disfruta y comparte con tu marido todos los privilegios y desventajas que_

_Conlleva el matrimonio_

_Y por ultimo_

_Quiero decirte_

_Que desde que supe que estaba embarazada te ame como una madre a su hijo_

_Y supe que eras lo más preciado que podía tener en esta vida_

_Eras el fruto del amor de dos personas que se amaban con locura_

_Y ese amo que te tengo traspasa la muerte_

_Ya que yo te sigo amando desde donde quiera que este_

_Te amo hija,_

_Y no importa en donde este_

_Siempre lo haré…_

_Jade Huston_

Las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la carta con tanta fuerza que estuvo apunto de romperla

Draco no podía reaccionar, estaba impactado por el amor que transmitía en la carta, y también por el dolor y la agonía que podía leer en los ojos de Hermione

No sabia que hacer o que decir en esos momentos, ninguna palabra que se le ocurría podía aliviar el dolor que estaba seguro que Hermione sentía en esos momentos, solo atino a decir lo que le salio del corazón

- estoy contigo Hermione…- las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione, quien con los ojos brillosos y la nariz roja, volteo a verlo

Aunque no lo confesara abiertamente, se sentía aliviada a oír eso de sus labios, ya que era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos, y sin poder evitarlo, se le echo a los brazos, llorando amargamente ante el recuerdo de su madre

Y dejo salir lo que por años había reprimido, todo el dolor reprimido dentro de si pareció salir a flote, aferrándose mas de Draco, como si temiera que el también se fuera, como si dentro de ella, temiera de que el también se fuera de su lado y la dejaría sola

- aquí estoy contigo…- decia Draco como adivinando sus pensamientos- y no te dejare sola… lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…

Y Hermione siguió llorando como nunca antes lo había echo, lloro con amargura, lloro por la muerte de su madre, y por la partida de su padre, que le dejaba un gran vació en el corazón

Luego de prácticamente media hora, Hermione pareció tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para apartarse lentamente de Draco, pero sin dejar de soltarlo completamente

- estas mejor?- pregunto

Hermione asintio con al cabeza, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía avergonzada como otras veces ante la cercanía que ella misma había puerto entre ambos

Y entonces la carta regreso a la mente de Hermione, alejando su atención de Draco y concentrarse de nuevo en el collar que había dejado en la mesa de centro

Lo tomo con todo y caja de la mesa y se lo puso en las piernas, luego, lentamente tomo el collar en sus manos y lo alzó para que ambos lo pudieran ver mejor

Su madre tenia razón, si miraban con mas detenimiento el collar, se podían dar cuenta de lo que su madre le había hablado…

En la parte de atrás del collar, los cortes finos eran convertidos en una superficie plana, y si te acercabas y mirabas detenidamente, en cada diamante estaban grabadas unas iniciales en ella, y la ultima de ella tenia las iniciales de "J.G y A.G."

- Jade Grant y Andrew Huston…- susurro Hermione para si misma

- por el tipo de grabado, se ve que hay algunos muy antiguos…- señalo Draco, mientras el le ponía atención a las primeras inscripciones, las cuales parecían casi tan antiguas como el mismo corte de los diamantes

- tienes razón- corroboro Hermione, poniendo atención a las demás iniciales

Entonces fue cuando la idea asalto la cabeza de Hermione… "H.G. y D.M." y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal pensamiento

Haciendo gran esfuerzo para que Draco no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, volvio a poner las joyas en su lugar, y luego cerro la carta y la volvio a poner en el sobre en el que estaba

Ante la mirada atenta de Draco, Hermione se levanto y tomo la otra carta, la cual todavía estaba sobre la mesita, y junto con la caja, la volvio a meter a la caja fuerte, y luego la cerró

- no vas a leer la otra carta?- pregunto, sin entender por que es que la había guardado sin leerla

- no…- y fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar ponerse roja asta las orejas- esa carta mi madre me la dejo para cuando esperara mi primer hijo… y asta entonces la voy a abrir

Draco se puso tan, o si no es que mas, colorado que Hermione, quien había entendido el motivo por el cual no quería abrir la carta todavía

Eso lo hizo pensar_… un hijo…_

Un niño que llenara su vida de alegría y felicidad, pero mas que nada, un hijo que el y Hermione, eso era todo lo que deseaba, que fuera de el y de Hermione… ya se lo podía imaginar

Ambos se miraron por última vez, ambos rojos como tomates, y sin saber que mas decir

- este… creo que es mejor que vaya a darme un baño y cambiarme…- fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza a Hermione, para salir de hay

- si- dijo Draco igual de nervioso, y cuando por fin Hermione salio del despacho, Draco pudo por fin soñar despierto…- un niño… o niña!- dijo con una sonrisa, y recordó el sueño que había tenido esa noche, y cerrando los ojos recordó el rostro de la niña… tan hermosa…

Y se permitió divagar mas en sus sueños, recordando muchas cosas mas del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior...

Se levanto rápidamente del sofá, con las mejillas coloradas, y respirando agitadamente, mientras dejo salir un pensamiento en voz alta

- creo que necesito una ducha MUY fría…- y sin mas, salio del despacho, dispuesto a darse esa ducha que necesitaba con urgencia…

**_Finalizado el día domingo, 18 de junioa las 10:05 p.m._**

**_Hola! Como están todas!_**

**_Ya se k me tarde mucho, y la verdad es que no tengo otra excusa que la pereza de revisión de ortografía! Estos dias e estado MUY agotada!_**

_**La escuela se ha vuelto cada vez mas difícil! Creo que todos me entienden! Y mas cuando tienes el SAT encima! Y eso te destruye completamente los nervios! E estado estudiando para el SAT, y solo asta ahora e tenido tiempo para este ff! No es que se me hubiera olvidado! Solo que tenia otras prioridades…**_

_**Bien, como pueden ver, e metido dos capitulos en uno, ya que eran un poco cortos solos, y ademas, por el atrazo TAN largo!**_

_**Bien, antes de que se me olvide, empiezo con los agradecimientos…:**_

_**Ivonegranger**_

_**Bel Miranda**_

_**Oromalfoy**_

_**Melissa- muchas gracias por comprensión por la ortografia! Ojala que todos fueran asi!**_

_**VENUS- muchas gracias por tu rr, me gusto mucho resivirlo! Creo que nunca e resivido uno tuyo (no m creas si no es cierto, ya que tengo una memoria pesima para los nombres!) a si que bienvenida!**_

**_Alejandra- bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el rr! Encerio que me gusta mucho que a ti te guste mucho! Jeje! Te endiendo en lo de la scuela! Puede ser tediosa! Y no te preocupes por eso de no dejarme un rr en todos los capitulos! Creeme, a mi a veces tambien me da hueva ponerlos en algunos ffs! Y mas si acabo de llegar de un dia tedioso en la scuela!_**

_**Angianasus**_

_**bonny- sorry por la espera! Espero que aya valido la pena! Y no los e avandonado! Jamas lo aria! No asta que acabe el ff! Y todabia falta MUCHO para eso!**_

_**samantha gaunt**_

_**alebochi**_

_**Vicky**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Isabella Riddle- sip, conosco la F7, pero creeme, no tengo el tiempo para acerlo! De echo, eso es lo que e echo asta ahora, y tal vez se oiga medio wuevon, pero las tareas no me dejan en paz! Pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia!**_

_**Beba salinas..!**_

_**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**Dani**_

_**Pepita**_

_**Black rOse14**_

_**silviota-**_

_**Dakota-Malfoy**_

_**Vacritel**_

**_Jamesandmolly- te tengo una sorpresa… jeje! Ve mas abajo!_**

_**Violet Malfoy**_

_**Chris-Mcloud**_

_**Bien, esos son todos los rr que resivi de este capitulo, que son bastantes! 24! OO wow! Son bastantes! Oye! Si eso me saco por atrasarme tanto, solo publicare una vez al mes! Jajaja! No es cierto! Claro que no! tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible…**_

**_El capitulo casado, pregunto por alguien que me pudiera revisar los capitulos, y resivi muy buena respuesta de ustedes! Les quiero agradecer a: angianasus, alebachi, witch mia Malfoy Errelot, pepita, vacritel, Jamesandmolly, violet y a chris-Mcloud, que fueron los que se ofrecieron! Pero desgraciadamente solo una persona se puede encargar de ellos! Y tuve que decidirme entre todos ustedes! Y finalmente, el ganador(a) es…JAMESANDMOLLY! Me pondre en contacto contigo por msn, en donde te dire con mas detalle todo lo demas! Ok, en tu proximo rr pasame tu msn, y yo me pongo en contato contigo! Ok?_**

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo! **_

_**Solo me queda prometerles que ahora no me tardare mucho en publicar! Tal vez el viernes o el sabado pueda! Ok?**_

_**Wueno, nos vemos!**_

**_Besos!_**


	19. con que no quieres comer, eh?

**D**raco tuvo que utilizar el baño de la habitación de huéspedes, ya que Hermione usaba el de su habitación; luego, cuando ambos salieron, evitaron encontrarse hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Hermione se la pasó por toda la casa, dando instrucciones de lo que la servidumbre tenia que hacer, ya que antes, Marilu se hacia cargo de eso, pero ahora que no estaba, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Draco se encerró en el despacho, en donde se entretuvo haciendo llamadas importantes, pidiendo datos y demás cosas, todo para estar informado acerca de todos los movimientos importantes con la empresa que había dejado en Londres.

Tuvo que comunicarse con el abogado personal de la familia Granger, él cuál, también manejaba los asuntos empresariales de la familia; para que iniciaran los trámites necesarios para que él pudiera manejar todo desde la comodidad del rancho, aunque fue un poco vergonzoso para Draco tener que explicarle las nuevas circunstancias.

Gracias al cielo que había llevado consigo su computadora portátil, con la cual fue mucho más fácil su trabajo. En el despacho no había ninguna computadora y dudaba que la hubiera en alguna parte del rancho.

El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles, mientras que él hablaba por el _speaker_ del teléfono con uno de los proveedores, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hermione, la cual al ver que estaba ocupado, decidió que mejor lo dejaba solo; pero se detuvo al ver como Draco le hacia una seña con la mano para que lo esperara.

- Si… Mira, que tal si te hablo en quince minutos para pensarlo, ya que es una fuerte cantidad de dinero la que debemos invertir…

- Claro - dijo la voz de un hombre detrás del _speaker_ - Lo que usted diga señor.

Y sin esperar más, Draco cortó la comunicación, para ver a su esposa, quien lo veía mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de enfrente al escritorio, con Puchi en sus brazos.

- Se ve que estás muy ocupado - comento mientras veía la mesa llena de papeles, muchos parecían ser importantes.

- Sólo un poco - comentó también viendo los papeles - Suerte que el teléfono también tiene fax, por que si no, no sabría que hacer…

- Pues parece que ahora en adelante llevara una vida más decente, papá nunca lo usaba, la verdad es que no sabía usarlo, y yo solo lo ocupaba de vez en cuando…- comentó, sin poder evitar que por su mente pasaran recuerdos…

- ¿Y a que se debe tu maravillosa visita? - preguntó, dándose cuenta de que los recuerdos empezaban a llegar a ella.

- Solo te quería preguntar ¿Si no vas a merendar? - dijo como si nada, mientras acariciaba a Puchi detrás de las orejas, lo que a él parecía gustarle - ya que no desayunaste, y no creo que sea conveniente que te esperes hasta la hora de la comida…

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que parecía una madre regañando a su hijo por no comerse sus verduras, lo cual hizo que pensara en la carta que estaba guardada en la caja fuerte, y en el propósito de la misma.

- He estado tan ocupado, que no me ha dado tiempo para pensar en comer, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que estaría bien que comiera algo - dijo levantándose, Hermione hizo lo mismo, y al ver que iba a decir algo agregó - ¡Solo si tú me acompañas!

Hermione iba a negarse, explicándole que ella no acostumbraba comer hasta la hora de la comida, y que solo desayunaba por que Marilu la obligaba a ello.

- Ningún pero señorita - habló, adivinando sus intenciones - si usted no me acompaña, no comeré ni un bocado hasta la hora de la comida.

Hermione hizo una mueca, no podía permitir que no comiera nada, pero eso significaba que ella tendría que acompañarlo…

- Está bien - dijo sin pensarlo - Te acompañare.

Draco sonrió triunfante, mientras que avanzó hacia ella y suavemente tocó su espalda, haciendo que esta caminara hacia la puerta.

La sensación que Hermione tenia de la mano de Draco sobre su hombro era un tanto desconcertante, podía sentir como los dedos de Draco rozaban con su piel, lo cual la hacia sentir ciertas cosas en el estómago, y los inconfundibles nervios parecieron aflorar a ella, los cuales se habían vuelto demasiado comunes desde que lo había conocido…

La mesa del comedor ya estaba servida para ellos, solo consistía de una fuerte de frutas, miel, un plato con sándwiches cortados en triángulos, una jarra de jugo de naranja, café, leche, y un plato con pan dulce surtido, también había yogurt de fresa, durazno y natural, y un tazón con granola y avena.

Cuando ambos llegaron, ya había una muchacha parada a un lado de la mesa, esperándolos, se acerco para quitarle el perrito a Hermione, para que ella pudiera comer a gusto, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Draco se sirvió un plato con abundante fruta, le puso miel encima, y lo acompaño con un vaso con jugo de naranja, mientras que Hermione solo se servia un vaso de jugo de naranja

- ¿Sólo eso vas a comer? - preguntó, mientras no podía apartar su mirada del vaso con jugo.

Hermione capto la mirada y se dispuso a explicar.

- Es que yo no tengo un gran apetito en la mañana, y eso es todo lo que necesito para mantenerme satisfecha hasta la hora de la comida.

- ¡Pero necesitas mas que solamente eso! - exclamo, recordando las palabras que ella misma le había dicho solo hace unos minutos.

Hermione también lo recordó, por lo cual ya no dijo más, y simplemente subió los hombros y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

Pero Draco no la dejaría así como así…

Dejando salir un suspiro un tanto pesado, pico varias frutas con su tenedor, hasta que todo quedare lleno de fruta, y miro a Hermione, quien lo miraba extrañada.

- Comes tú sola - le advirtió – O… yo lo haré por ti.

Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer si yo no lo hago? - preguntó desafiante - ¿Me harás el avioncito? - preguntó mientras miraba el tenedor de Draco, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡Si es necesario, si! - respondió con una sonrisa, para después pasar a una más seria - Tú sabrás, pero de que comes ¡Comes!

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció, ya que por el tono que Draco había usado, estaba segura de que hablaba en serio, pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente…

- Pues tendrás que obligarme - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y apretaba sus labios fuertemente.

Draco sonrió, mientras que un brillo especial aparecía en su mirada, sin dejar de ver a su esposa…

Luego, miro hacia sus alrededores, para comprobar que estaban solos en el comedor, y al cerciorarse de ello, tomó el tenedor entre sus manos, y mordió un pedazo de fresa, que estaba hasta la punta del tenedor, y luego la miro sonriente.

- Bueno, tú lo quisiste…

Y sin que Hermione pudiera entender que era lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto de su asiento, y se acerco al de ella, pero Hermione no cambiaba de posición, y solo lo miro acercarse a ella, fue entonces cuando se sorprendió realmente; de un movimiento rápido, movió su silla, hasta que esta quedara frente a él.

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, cuando vio como lentamente Draco se acercaba a ella, y como si estuviera hipnotizada, no hizo nada para impedir que suavemente sus labios se rozaran íntimamente.

Sabia a fresa… eso era lo único que Hermione podía pensar con claridad, por que fuera de eso, no podía pensar en otra cosa coherente, solo sabia que había rodeado el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, y que disfrutaba sentirlo tan cerca de ella…

Pero por desgracia de ambos, sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, pero solo lo suficiente para verse fijamente a los ojos.

Draco pudo ver un brillo especial y extraño en los ojos de Hermione, pero no pudo descifrar que era, mientras que Hermione solo podía pensar en una cosa, y sin quererlo, su subconsciente la traicionó, haciendo que las palabras salieran por su boca involuntariamente.

- Fresa…

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver que su plan había funcionado.

Hermione al verse descubierta bajó la mirada, se sonrojo violentamente, pero la voz sedosa de Draco le llego a lo más profundo de su cabeza.

- comes por ti misma, o ¿Quieres que yo te ayude?

Hermione subió la mirada al instante, para encararlo directo a los ojos, y se sintió enojada con Draco por haberla hecho caer tan fácilmente…

Y todavía mas enojada consigo misma, ya que una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que dijera que seria mejor que él le ayudara…

Draco satisfecho regreso a su asiento, y disfruto de su desayuno viendo como Hermione, muy a la fuerza, y no muy contenta, comía una buena cantidad de frutas, sin ni siquiera repelar.

**_Finalizado el día 22 de junioA las 2:13 a.m._**

ants k nada, kiero agradecerle a Jamesandmolly, k m a ayudado BASTANTE con este capitulo! sin ella, seguramente todabia no lo abria publicado! y tendrian k sperar mas tiempo todabia! epro gracias a ella, ya sta aki!

como ven el capitulo es mas que nada cachondo, y se ve que esta creciendo algo hay entre ellos, TODO el mundo lo saben, excepto ellos...

no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que m voy a mcallen al mall... pero antes de irme, quiero agradecerles a:

Bonny

Lado.Oscuro

Froguita- hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te uniste a nosotros, y que bueno que te a gustado asta ahora

Gaby

Bel Miranda

Oromalfoy

Rocuradcliffe

Pardelocas- siento mucho haberte desilusionado con la mesicion sobre quien corregiria mi ff, pero ella me lo a estado pidiendo… prácticamente desde que el ff empezo, por eso la escogi a ella, perdon si te ofendi o algo parecido…

Jamesandmolly- excelente trabajo con la traducción! Ehm… te e mandado un correo? No? bueno! si no es asi te lo agradesco aki! Muchas gracias! Me haces el trabajo mucho mas sensillo! Ahora, gracias a ti publicare mas pronto! Tanks baby!

Eris Malfoy

Angianasus

Harrymaniatica

Beba salinas ..B

JaneSanchezGarcia

ChicaMalfoy

Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot

bueno, creo que eso es todo! nos vemos en una semana!

recurden que esepequeño botoncito de sta abajo me hace MUY feliz! y si no estoy feliz, no me sente con animos de publicar! (es eso una amenaza? no se! sono como una!... quien sabe!)

besos a todos y sean felices como yo!


	20. marido celoso, no tiene reposo

**E**l resto del día paso sin ningún otro altercado, excepto por la visita de Ginny…

Ese día, llevaba unos jeans a la cadera y una camiseta sencilla color negro, el pelo le caía suelto por espalda; parecía ser más alta, ya que llevaba unas botas de tacón de aguja color negro.

- ¿Estas seguro que no interrumpo nada? - preguntó Ginny medio incomoda, ya que sabia que ese era el primer día de casados, y la verdad es que no sabia como estaban las cosas entre ellos.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa - ¡tú siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa!

Ginny se lo agradeció, mientras Hermione pensaba en lo mal que la había juzgado; de hecho, ahora que la veía con otros ojos, era una persona muy agradable y divertida.

- Dijiste que habías pedido una semana en el trabajo - recordó Draco, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón individual de la sala, en donde estaba sentado.

- Si, he estado trabajando mucho, y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones rápidas, y descansar de todo el estrés que tengo, deje todo en manos de mi socio, él me cubrirá hasta que yo regrese.

- ¿Y que planes tienes? - pregunto Hermione interesada.

- ¡No lo se! por el momento pienso irme a L.V. (Las Vegas) y de hay, ya veré a donde me iré.

- A mi no me gusta eso de que te vayas a L.V. - comentó Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ginny no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, mientras trataba de controlarse

- ¡Lo se! - comentó con una sonrisa fingida, mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada, lo que parecia casi imposible - Pero fíjate que no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ¡Solo te lo estoy informando!

Draco bufo y miro hacia otro lado, visiblemente enojado.

Ginny dejo salir un suspiro, mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione, quien no dejaba de mirar a Draco sorprendido.

- Como te dije antes, _este,_ es un hombre _casi_ perfecto, excepto por sus tontos y locos celos, y creeme, me a arruinado muchas citas y a desfigurado varios rostros a causa de ellos.

Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse de Harry y de su probable nariz rota, y se hizo una nota mental de llamarlo para saber como estaba

- ¡Eres una consentida! - exclamó Draco, después de mantenerse minutos en silencio - ¡Siempre hacías lo que se te venia en gana! ¡Y veo que las cosas no han cambiado pasando los años!

- ¡Si fuera por ti, me pondrías un cinturón de castidad y me prohibirías que cualquiera que tuviera algo colgando entre las piernas se me acercara!

Aquella descripción había hecho que Hermione se sonrojara, pero parece que ninguno de los dos hermanos pareció notarlo, estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que ella pasaba desapercibida.

- Si tú no fueras tan liberal, ¡Yo no tendría por que estar cuidando cada paso que das!

- ¡Yo no necesito que me vigiles! ¡No eres papá y nunca lo serás! ¡No tienes derecho a nada! ¡Dios! ¡Tengo la suficiente edad como para saber lo que hago y con quien lo hago! ¡Ya no soy una niña a la cual puedes decir que hacer y que no hacer!

- ¡Pues te comportas como si fueras una!

- ¡Se acabó! - dijo Ginny indignada mientras que se levantaba de su asiento - ¡No tengo por que soportar tus estupideces! - y sin dejar que su hermano hablara, salió de hay, dispuesta a irse.

Draco la iba a seguir, pero Hermione lo tomo por el brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso. Sus ojos, que antes expresaban furia, se calmaron poco a poco cuando ella lo hizo voltear y vio los ojos serenos y tranquilos de su esposa.

- No creo que ninguno de los dos sea capas de mantener una conversación en estos momentos sin hacerse mas daño de lo que ya se hicieron - su tono fue suave pero firme - tú siéntate y tranquilízate, yo voy a hablar con ella… no tardo.

Y sin esperar que su esposo contestara, salió a buscar a su cuñada…

La encontro afuera, recargada en un árbol, mientras que con una mano se tapaba la cara, para que no se vieran las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, pero uno podía adivinar que estaba llorando por la respiración cortada que tenia.

Hermione se acerco lentamente a ella, sin saber que hacer, y recordando lo que había hecho Draco ese mismo día, puso la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Inmediatamente, Ginny volteó, al ver que era ella no pudo evitar echársele a los brazos llorando amargamente, descargándose de todo lo que tenía dentro.

Hermione la dejo desahogarse, y cuando la estaba mas tranquila, la llevó a un árbol que había en la parte mas alejada del jardín, en donde había dos columpios sostenidos por una fuerte rama del árbol.

- Lo siento Hermione - decía mientras veía sus zapatos, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara - Es seguro que ahora pienses muchas cosas acerca de mí, y yo solo quiero disculparme por…

- Tú no tienes por que disculparte - la ininterrumpió, haciendo que Ginny subiera la mirada para verla a los ojos.

- Pero es que me comporte…

- Te comportarse exactamente igual que como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, no tienes por que disculparte… para serte sincera, yo en tú lugar, también me hubiera defendido…

Ginny sonrió ante lo dicho por su cuñada.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, mientras que Ginny se calmaba y pensaba mejor las cosas

- Hermione, yo se que mi hermano puede ser un cabeza dura a veces, pero es un buen hombre, no quiero que te quedes con una mala impresión de él…

- ¿Sabes con que impresión me he quedado de Draco? - le pregunto luego de unos segundos en silencio, y al ver que ella no decia nada, decidió responder - Me quedé con la impresión de que es un hombre que ama a su hermana, y que no importa que si su hermana tenga 10 años o si tiene 80, siempre se va a preocupar por ella, y que quiere lo mejor para ella… mmm…solo que se expresa de una manera que puede sacar de quicio a la gente.

Ginny rió ante lo último que dijo su cuñada, pero también estaba muy impresionada a que pudiera sacar esa conclusión de Draco.

- Escucha Ginny, tu y Draco se dijeron cosas que les hicieron mucho daño, ambos hablaron cosas que no debían, yo creo que fue un arranque por parte de los dos, pero no pueden dejar las cosas así, no puedes irte sin antes arreglar las cosas con tu hermano, o si no, no importa que hermosas vacaciones tengas, no las vas a disfrutar completamente, ya que sabes que te quedaste enojada con tu hermano…

Ginny no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que no tenían mas de unas cuantas horas de trato, y parecia como si la conociera de toda la vida, ya que ella tenia razón, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que se había enojado con su hermano, y aunque le costaba mucho reconocerlo, no podria estar tranquila sabiendo que ella y su hermano no se habían reconciliado.

Fue entones cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de persona con la cual se había casado su hermano, no pudo sentir un cierto tipo de envidia hacia Draco, ya que a ella deseaba encontrar a un hombre que fuera por lo menos un poco de cómo lo era Hermione.

Ginny siempre había tenido un don especial con las personas, con un simple vistazo a sus ojos, podía ver si era una persona con buenos o malos sentimientos, y pudo ver en Hermione, desde que la vio por primera vez, que era una buena persona como pocas.

Otra cosa que podía ver era la relación entre dos personas, no sabia como, pero algo dentro de ella le decían cuando las parejas realmente estaban hechas el uno para el otro o si no lo estaban. Nunca se había equivocado, había visto parejas que habían durado años de noviazgo, y que parecían ser muy sólidas, pero que fracasaban a solo unos cuantos meses de matrimonio, y de la misma manera, había visto parejas las cuales solo llevaban meses de relación, y llevaban años de casados, y estaba segura, de que el matrimonio entre su hermano y Hermione era un ejemplo de lo ultimo.

- Sabes - hablo luego de parecer meditado pensar en todo lo que su cuñada le decía - Creo que mi hermano no pudo haber hecho mejor elección al casarse contigo…

Eso era lo que menos tenía planeado escuchar Hermione de su cuñada en esos momentos, y no pudo evitar parecer desconcertada y muy sorprendida

- Escucha - hablo luego de ver la cara sorprendida de Hermione - No se cuales fueron las circunstancias en las cuales se casaron, o los motivos que ambos tuvieron para hacerlo, pero lo que si se, es que ustedes dos van a ser felices juntos - al ver como en los ojos de Hermione había una pregunta permanente, se limito a explicarse - Tal vez no me lo creas si te lo diga, pero tengo algo parecido a un _don _con las parejas, puedo saber si duraran o no, y se que ustedes duraran…

- Mira Ginny - hablo Hermione seriamente, pero con un poco de amargura en la voz, la cual no paso desapercibida para Ginny - No dudo que tengas ese _don_, pero creeme, esta vez estas equivocada, Draco y yo…- pareció pensarlo un poco - Simplemente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, no nos llevamos bien, no podemos estar en una misma habitación por mas de cinco minutos sin empezar a gritarnos e insultarlos.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? - pregunto Ginny, mientras la miraba a los ojos - ¿Estas segura de que solo hay peleas entre ustedes? Ya se que seguramente es muy pronto, por que es su primera día de casados, pero ¿no hay nada mas que gritos y peleas?

Hermione no podo evitar pensar en lo que pasaba después de las paleas, la forma en la que se besaban, la forma en la que parecia que uno se entregaba al otro

Ginny sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica, ya que ella también sospechaba que había más que peleas y gritos.

- Hermione, te diré algo que he aprendido con los años que llevo trabajando como abogada - le hablaba seriamente, mirándola a los ojos - La mayoría de las parejas se separan por una razón, y esa razón es la comunicación, no se comunicaron lo suficiente durante su matrimonio, y eso, bien que mal, fue acabando con su relación poco, si tú y Draco no se comunican, temo que su matrimonio de acabara mas rápido de lo que piensas.

El simple hecho de pensarlo causo un escalofrío en Hermione, ya que, aunque apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas casados, _amaba_ a Draco, y ya se estaba gustando despertarse entre sus brazos, y tener alguien en quien apoyarse cuando lo necesitaba… no quería que su matrimonio se acabara…

- Ya se que en su caso es muy diferente – continuó Ginny al ver la mirada que Hermione tenia, mientras que dentro de ella unas dudas se creaban acerca de los sentimientos de su cuñada hacia su hermano - En su caso no hubo tiempo de conocerse, que es para lo que sirve el noviazgo, pero eso no cambia muchas cosas, tienen que hablar, conocerse, saber lo que les gusta y lo que no, y así forjar un verdadero matrimonio, ya que el matrimonio se basa en la confianza que hay entre ambos…

Guardo un minuto de silencio, esperando a que Hermione se le pasara toda la información que le había dado, antes de soltar la gran pregunta…

- Hermione, yo se que solo nos conocemos desde hace horas, pero quiero que sepas que la respuesta que me des ahora no la volveré a repetir jamás.

Hermione asintio, sin imaginar cual pregunta seria.

- Hermione… ¿Esta enamorada de mi hermano?

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, la cual no sabia que hacer, ya sabia la respuesta, ¡Oh si que la sabia! ¡Lo amaba! ¡No sabía como paso, pero lo que sabía era que lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba con todo lo que era! Pero… ¿Se lo diría a Ginny? Ella era hermana de Draco, pero algo la hacia confiar en ella, era algo que no podía describir, pero sentía que podía contar que no digiera nada a nadie, por eso decidió confiar en ella…

- Sí - respondió luego de armarse de valor - Parecerá que es muy pronto, pero sí, amo a tú hermano con todo lo que soy y tengo.

Ginny no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción mientras abrazaba a su cuñada, ahora que lo tenia confirmado no pudo estar mas que segura, el matrimonio de su hermano iba a ser muy feliz.

¡Cuantas ganas tenia de decirle todo a Hermione! ¡De decirle que su hermano también la amaba! ¡De decirle que su amor era correspondido! Pero no podía, era algo que a ella no le correspondía

- Hermione - dijo mientras se separaba de ella, pero sin poder evitar sonreír - ¡Solo quiero decirte que no pude tener mejor cuñada que tú! ¡Eres la mejor mujer que mi hermano pudo tener! ¡Se que ambos van a ser muy felices! ¡Y me voy tranquila sabiendo que mi hermano esta en las mejores manos posibles!

Hermione se sorprendió al ver cuanta felicidad podía expresar la chica. Fue entonces cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió mirar su reloj, y se sorprendio que ¡Ya era casi hora de comer! ¡Dios! _¿Cuanto habían pasado hay?_ Se preguntó mientras se levantaba

- ¡Mira que hora es! - dijo, mientras que junto con Ginny regresaban hacia la casa - ¡No me sorprendería que Draco ya hubiera salido a buscarnos! ¡Y yo que le dije que no tardaría! - lo ultimo lo había dicho mas para ella misma que para Ginny, sin embargo ella lo escucho, y se sorprendio tanto que se detuvo, haciendo que Hermione también se parara al ver que ella se detenía.

Fue entonces cuando un brillo especial se posaba sobre los ojos de la chica, si no podía decirle abiertamente lo que su hermano sentía por ella, por lo menos podria insinuar…

- ¿Por que te detienes? - preguntó Hermione sin entender por que es que se había detenido tan de repente.

- Espera - dijo ella mientras trataba de todas las maneras posibles no sonreir en esos momentos, y parecer lo mas seria posible - Me quieres decir que tu le dijiste a mi hermano que se quedara dentro, ¿Y el te hizo caso? - preguntó incrédula.

- Pues… si - respondió, un poco confundida, ya que ella no le veía nada de raro, mientras que para Ginny parecía ser algo muy importante - ¿Pero por que te sorprende tanto?

- Creedme, si tú lo conocierais los años que yo lo conozco ¡Estarías más que sorprendida! - exclamó, y al ver que seguía sin entender nada, continuó - Draco… Mmm… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... Pierde el control cuando se encela.

Hermione seguía sin entender nada

- Mira - dijo tratando de explicarse - Draco es una persona muy calmada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se pone celoso, ¡No hay nadie quien lo detenga! Por ejemplo, una vez discutimos muy fuerte en casa de la abuela, por que yo había salido con un chico que no tenia la mejor reputación, quien por cierto, vivía al lado de la casa de la abuela; nos dijimos muchas cosas, yo le dije que no me importara lo que él digiera, que saldría otra vez con ese chico, ¡Draco se enfureció tanto! Hizo un destrozo en el despacho de la abuela, cuando yo salí de hay, ni la abuela ni tres amigos suyos que estaban en la casa pudieron detenerlo. Nadie antes pudo hacer lo que tú hiciste Hermione, lo calmaste, lo que nadie mas pudo hacer…

Hermione no sabia que decir, por un momento, mientras que Ginny hablaba, recordó a Harry, y la forma en la que Draco lo había golpeado, y luego la forma tan repentina que pareció calmarse cuando ella lo vio a los ojos…

Por un momento pensó que…

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal disparate, ya que solo era eso, un disparate… pero entonces… ¿Como podía explicar lo que le acababa de decir Ginny? ¿¡Como lo explicaba?

Fue entonces cuando Ginny se permitió sonreir, ya que por la expresión de Hermione, había sembrado la duda en ella.

Hermione estaba tan confundida, y Ginny tan contenta con ella misma, que ninguna de las dos se percató cuando un jeep se aparcó delante de las puertas de su casa, y un joven con la nariz vendada bajaba del auto y subía los escalones para entrar a la casa.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ginny vio con extrañeza el auto que estaba enfrente de la casa de Hermione, estaba segura que cuando llego no estaba allí.

- Oye – dijo Ginny sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione - ¿De quien es ese Jeep? Que no lo había visto cuando salí…

Hermione volteo inmediatamente hasta donde Ginny decia, y miro con horror que era el auto de Harry enfrente de su casa…

Casi le dio un infarto cuando se acordó que había dejado a Draco adentro y… solo…

**_Finalizado el día lunes, 26 de junioa las 8:37 p.m._**

Hola cosas lindas! Como han stado todas! No pz yo aki, con muchas tareas, etc, etc, etc!

Y ya c k prometi publicar el viernes, pero no me dio tiempo! Estuve muy ocupada todo el dia! Y cuando por fin tuve tiempo, se me olvido completamente, y por fin, cuando me acorde el sabado, no podia, ya k tuve una kinceañera, y m la pase arreglandome todo el dia! Y regrese a las 2 de la madre, y como comprenderan, lo k menos keria hacer era publicar! Pero ya estopy aki! Con unos dias de atraso! Pero ya estoy aki!

Muchas gracias por esos 18 rrs! Wow! Sta vez si k c pasaron! Estoy mas k contenta!

mmm…. Creo k no tengo mas k decir! C k deberia poner los nombres de akillas hermosa personas k ma alegraron el dia! Pero no tengo tiempo! Tengo k studiar pa un examen de fisica y otro de biblia para mañana! Y mi mama no deja de gritarme! Nos vemos luego!

Besos a todos!


	21. te quedas a cenar?

**C**orrieron prácticamente hasta la casa, Ginny no entendía que era lo que pasaba, lo único que sabia era que Hermione se había puesto repentinamente pálida, la había tomado de la mano y obligándola a correr junto a ella; lo que era prácticamente imposible, no era nada fácil caminar por el pasto con esas botas que traía puestas mucho menos correr; pero a pesar de sus quejas Hermione no paró hasta encontrarse frente a las puertas de su casa.

- ¿Pero que pasa? - preguntó por undécima vez Ginny cuando por fin recupero el aliento.

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte detalladamente - decía Hermione mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración - Pero creo que lo entenderás cuando entremos. Y sin explicar mas abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena la cual temía…

Estaban hay, en medio de la sala, Draco y Harry, ambos uno enfrente al otro, mirándose fijamente, ambos parecían como si acabaran de discutir fuertemente…

Hermione se apresuro a entrar, seguida por Ginny, se puso alado de Draco, tomándolo del brazo, ya que temía que en cualquier momento se le echara encima a Harry.

Ginny se quedo alado de Harry, y no pudo evitar notar las miradas acecinas que se enviaban el uno al otro, y la nariz vendada del chico que estaba alado de ella.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió por que es que Hermione se había preocupado tanto, era obvio que la nariz vendada del chico a su lado era resultado de los celos de su hermano, y que Hermione se ponía alado de Draco para evitar otra confrontación.

- Que bueno que llegaron - decía Draco de forma seca - Estaba apunto de salir a buscarlas.

La tensión se podía sentir entre los dos, mientras que Hermione veía desesperada a Ginny, para que hiciera algo antes de que ambos se agarraran a golpes, de lo que estaba segura es que pasaría si no los distraían ¡Ya!

- ¡Hola! - dijo Ginny alegremente, mientras que volteaba a ver al chico que estaba al lado suyo, llamando su atención - Perdona al mal educado de mi hermano y de mi cuñada que no nos han presentado, a si que yo misma me presento - le tendió la mano, sin dejar de sonreír - Mi nombre es Ginny Malfoy ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

Harry tambien sonrió y estrecho su mano.

- Mucho gusto de conocerte Ginny, mi nombre es Harry Potter - el tambien sonreía, luego volteo a ver a Draco duramente, para volver a verla - Suerte que no tienes el mismo carácter que tu hermano.

Hermione tuvo que tomarlo fuertemente por el brazo para evitar que este se le abalanzara al chico de enfrente.

- Si - dijo Ginny - Siempre he dicho que yo saque el mejor carácter de la familia - su tono era divertido y cómico.

Muy pronto ella y Harry estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo, muy a expensas de Draco, que parecia no soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que te paso en la nariz? - preguntó curiosa - parece resiente…

- Fue solo un altercado con un animal - comentó viendo a Draco por el rabillo del ojo.

Hermione tuvo que agarrar fuertemente a Draco, que prácticamente casi la levanta cuando intento echarse sobre Harry, pero luego de mirar a Hermione de una forma casi acecina, pareció tranquilizarse un poco… pero solo un poco.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedas? - preguntó Harry interesado.

- Pues mañana mismo me voy a unas vacaciones, y pienso que mi primera parada será en Las Vegas

- Que coincidencia, yo tengo familia en L.V. He pensado en ir a visitarla uno de estos días, quien sabe y hasta nos encontramos por haya.

Eso era más de lo que Draco podía soportar. Tomando a Hermione por desapercibida, se levanto como un resorte, dispuesto a golpear al tipo por su atrevimiento, ¿Quien se creía que era? Iba a su casa a gritarle que no merecía a Hermione, y que él estaba allí para defenderla ¡Y luego coqueteaba desesperadamente con su hermana! ¡¡¡En frente de sus narices!

Estaba apunto de lanzársele encima, cuando Hermione se levanto y lo tomo por el brazo, impidiendo que este se moviera, ya que si lo hacia la tumbaría, y lo mas seguro que es que le hiciera daño, y eso era lo que menos quería.

- ¿Se quedan a comer? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lamentó haberlo decirlo ya que a su lado Draco se tenso, mientras que apretaba con fuerza el brazo del cual Hermione estaba apoyada.

- Yo creo que no Hermione – dijo Ginny - Creo que ambos necesitan privacidad por ahora, y yo solo venia a decirles que me iba… y mi visita ya se alargo mas de lo debido - dijo sin poder evitar mirar a Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero si no es una molestia! - exclamo sincera Hermione - ¡Anda! ¡Quédate a comer! Ya que no te veremos en algún tiempo, y no quiero que el ultimo día de tu estadía aquí te la pases en un hotel.

Ginny pareció pensarlo, para luego sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, ¡Pero solo para la comida! – Advirtió - Luego de eso me iré, ya que todavía tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

- ¡Esta bien! - aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa, para después pasarse a Harry - ¿Y tu Harry? ¿Te quedas a comer?

- Creo que no Hermione - le dijo sin dejar de ver a Draco, quien parecia no muy contento con su esposa en esos momentos - Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, además, es una cena familiar y…

- ¡Pero si tu eres parte de la familia! - exclamo mirándolo con una sonrisa - ¡Anda! ¡Quédate a comer!

Harry le sonrió a Hermione de la misma manera que ella le había sonreído a el mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Yo no se como le hace - le decía Harry a Ginny - ¡Pero siempre me convence!

Ginny rió, al igual que Hermione, al contrario de Draco, que estaba mas serio que nunca, si alguien ignorara que respiraba, fácilmente podría haberse pasado por un muerto.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? - pregunto Ginny, cuando los cuatro se volvieron a sentar, Hermione junto con Draco, sin dejar de rodearle un brazo, y Ginny junto a Harry en el sillón de enfrente.

- Nos conocemos desde siempre - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba - Cuando yo era niña vivía en Londres con mis padres, y veníamos aquí de vacaciones, y desde que tengo memoria, siempre a estado conmigo.

- ¡Ja! – decía Harry mientras miraba a Hermione con una mirada acusadora - Mejor dicho detrás de ella, ya que siempre que venia, siempre hacia que me metiera en problemas, de alguna manera u otra, siempre creaba alguna travesura, y era yo quien la hacia y al cual lo castigaban! Y ella quedaba con un ángel que se dejaba llevar ¡Por el diablillo de Harry!

Hermione no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada, la cual le pareció lo más hermoso a Draco, quien, sin pensarlo, tambien sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero Ginny y Harry si lo notaron, y tambien sonrieron ante tal reacción del chico.

- Creo que voy a ver que tal van con la comida, ya que sin Marilu aquí, las cosas quedaron un poco raras.

- ¿Marilu se fue? - pregunto Harry, quien no sabia nada, y se sorprendió al saberlo.

- Si - le informo Hermione con una mirada triste - Ella acompaño a papá en unos negocios que tenia que supervisar el mismo - su mirada instantáneamente se perdió, mientras que un extraño sentimiento se empezaba formar dentro de si, ya que aunque se repitiera mil veces que todo estaba bien, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no, algo que le decía que algo malo estaba pasando…

Draco tambien se levanto y sin pensar en que no estaban solos la abrazo con fuerza tratando de demostrarle que no estaba sola…

Hermione se dejo abrazar por Draco, y cuando se sintió en sus brazos, una especie de tranquilidad se apodero de ella.

Ginny no podía sonreír mas, estaba más que contenta, mientras que Harry simplemente dio una mueca de felicidad, ya que estaba seguro de que mientras Draco estuviera junto a Hermione, ella estaría bien, no importaba la tensión formada entre ellos.

Hermione se separo de Draco cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, y luego miro avergonzada a Ginny y a Harry.

- Este… creo que mejor voy a ver que tal van las cosas en la cocina - y luego se fue, ya que si se quedaba un momento más, todos podría ver el sonrojo que cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas, pero casi al instante volvio - Y tú, vas conmigo - tomó a Draco por el brazo, y se lo llevo hacia la cocina.

Tres cocineras estaban haciendo la comida cuando Hermione y Draco entraron a ella, atrayendo la atención de las tres cocineras.

- Ustedes sigan con lo suyo - dijo Hermione, antes de pasar por la puerta de servicio, hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¿¡Invitarlo a comer? - pregunto Draco, incrédulo, mientras miraba a Hermione sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? - pregunto, tratando de no perder la cabeza - ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Decirle que él no estaba invitado? ¿Sólo por que a ti no te cae bien?

- ¿¡Qué no me cae bien? ¡Si lo vi abrazando a MI esposa! ¡Y luego viene a amenazarme de no se que cosa!

- ¿Y que querías que te digiera? ¿Que te aplaudiera por haberle golpeado la nariz? - Draco iba a replicar, pero Hermione lo cayo – Draco - en su voz parecia haber un poco de auto control para no gritarle, mientras que lo miraba suplicante - Harry es mi amigo, es casi mi hermano, ¡Y no quiero pelear contigo por él!

Draco cayó al instante, no podía negarle nada si lo miraba ¡Como lo estaba mirada en ese momento!

- Está bien - respondió sin muchas ganas.

Hermione sonrió para si mismo, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo hacia la casa, pero fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus caderas obligándola a detenerse, esto hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su columna vertebral.

La respiración de Hermione se hizo mas entrecortada cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco pegándose al suyo por detrás, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, y su respiración cerca de su oreja.

- ¿No me lo vas a agradecer? – dijo con una voz sedosa que pegaba contra su oído, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se volteo, tratando de parecer serena y tranquila, como si su cercanía no la hiciera temblar.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña a la cual le iba a dar un obsequio.

Pensando que era todo lo que necesitaba hacer, se iba a dar la vuelta, para entrar a la casa, pero Draco la tomo por los brazos y suavemente la rodeo por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Hermione no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Draco, era como si estuviera hipnotizada ante el.

- Creo que tendré que enseñarte a dar las gracias correctamente…

Hermione pareció no escuchar lo que Draco dijo, ya que estaba muy concentrada como es que los labios de Draco suavemente se posaban sobre los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos eran concientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podría haber explotado una bomba a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos, y ellos ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Fue, luego de varios minutos, Hermione, quien rompió el contacto, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, apartándolo lentamente, solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

- Tú hermana y Harry nos están esperando…- fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza en un casi susurro.

Draco asintió suavemente con la cabeza, ya que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

La soltó lentamente, y observó como se iba alejando de él, hasta entrar por fin a la casa, dejándolo solo.

- ¿Falta mucho? - pregunto Hermione a las cocineras, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

- La comida estará en unos minutos señora - informo una de las muchachas que estaba cocinando.

- Perfecto, nos avisan cuando la comida este lista, y pongan dos puestos más, ya que tenemos invitados para comer – informó.

- Por supuesto - dijo otra de las muchachas, la cual se ocupaba de disponer la mesa.

Hermione sonrió en forma de aprobación, y fue entonces cuando Draco entro a la cocina, ambos se miraron fijamente solo por unos instantes antes de salir de ella, de regreso hacia la sala; en donde Ginny y Harry estaban riéndose de lo lindo, de algo que alguno de los dos había comentado.

- ¡Al parecer se llevan muy bien! - comentó Hermione con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, mientras que Draco gruñía ante lo dicho por su esposa, mientras tambien se sentaba.

Pero al contrario de la sonrisa de Hermione, Draco mantenía una mueca de disgusto, al ver como Harry coqueteaba descaradamente con su hermana, y ella parecia importarle tampoco que lo hiciera.

- ¡Es que Harry me estaba platicando de anécdotas de cuando ambos eran niños! - dijo cuando por fin pudo parar de reír - ¡Eran unos diablillos!

Hermione rió al recordar como ambos se metían en problemas con facilidad

- Le estaba apunto de contar la historia de la señora Magda - comento Harry, mirando de una forma un tanto maliciosa a Hermione, la cual tambien sonrió al recordar, la que para ella fue, la mejor travesura de su infancia.

- ¿Quien era la señora Magda? - pregunto Ginny intrigada.

- En ese entonces era la ama de llaves de la casa, Marilu se dedicaba solo a ser mi nana; era una señora odiosa, la cual odiaba a los niños y siempre nos acusaba con mis padres cuando hacíamos algo malo… ¡Era una mujer odiosa!

- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Ginny con impaciencia - ¿Que paso con ella?

- Bueno – comenzó - Una noche, mis papas tuvieron que salir a una reunión de, no se que cosa, y Marilu estaba enferma en el pueblo, a si que mis papas me dejaron a cargo de Magda. Cuando ellos se fueron, ella me encerró en mi cuarto y me dijo que no saliera hasta que ella lo dijera, yo me escape y fui hasta la casa de Harry, en donde lo _persuadí_ para que se escapara de su casa.

- Le fue fácil hacerlo – comentó Harry - mis papas dormían en un cuarto separado, y cuando se dormían, no había poder humano que los hiciera despertarse hasta la mañana siguiente, a si que ellos no notarían mi ausencia hasta el otro día.

- Entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea de usar a los ratones mascota de Harry para vengarme de ella, al igual que las cuerdas que su papá usaba para amarrar a las vacas y a si que nos los llevamos. Llegamos a mi cuarto, Harry se escondió en el closet, mientras yo ponía a los ratones en una caja y los ocultaba debajo de mi almohada. Luego me subí a mi cama, y grite tan fuerte como pude… a los pocos minutos entro una Magda muy enojada, y yo le dije que había visto algo debajo de la cama, ella se burlo de mi y me dijo infantil, incluso se rió de mi, pero yo le seguía diciendo que había algo debajo de la cama; a si que ella se agacho, en eso que se agacho yo saque los ratones ¡Y se los metí a la ropa! Ella empezó a gritar como loca cuando se dio cuenta de que eran ratones justo cuando estaba desprevenida, Harry salió de su escondite y los dos saltamos sobre ella - su expresión era divertida, al igual que la de Harry, mientras que la de Draco y Ginny era de sorpresa, no podían creer que ambos hicieran cosas asi de niños - Ahora que lo pienso – continuó Hermione - No se como es que dos niños pudieron atar de pies y de manos a una mujer ya adulta, pero al final lo logramos. Ella seguía gritando como loca, a si que le metimos un pañuelo en la boca para que no gritara mas, fue entonces cuando Jack vino…

- ¿Quien es Jack? – pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Él era - habló Hermione rápidamente, temiendo que Harry abriera su bocota - El capataz que teníamos en ese entonces…

- ¡Hermione esta completamente enamorada de él! - soltó Harry, mirando a Hermione con malicia, y atrayendo toda la atención de Draco - Cuando venían de vacaciones, lo primero que hacia era ir a verlo, y ponía como excusa ir a ver a los caballos, que en ese tiempo había una pequeña casa a un lado de los establos, que era en donde él se quedaba, y Hermione lloraba cuando tenían que regresar, ya que ella quería quedarse aquí por él…

Ginny miro con mirada un tanto maliciosa a Hermione, quien se había ruborizado completamente.

- ¿Y estaba guapo? – pregunto Ginny sin poder contenerse.

- No - dijo Harry con cara de asco.

- Si - contesto inconscientemente al mismo tiempo Hermione.

Ginny contuvo con todas sus fuerzas la risa que le daba ver como su hermano arrugaba el seño al tiempo que Hermione decía que si.

- Bueno - siguió Hermione, tratando de no tomar en cuenta la mirada de Draco en su nuca, la cara de asco de Harry, o la risa contenida de Ginny - Para hacer el cuento mas corto, Magda renuncio al día siguiente, y mi papa me castigo por un mes con no poder ir a cabalgar, como lo hacia a diario. Pero no me importo, ya que por fin me había librado de Magda.

- A mi me obligaron a limpiar los desechos de las vacas por dos meses, uno por la travesura que había hecho, y otro por salirme de la casa en la mitad de la noche y sin su permiso - recordó Harry con una mueca.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione pudieron reprimir una carcajada, mientras que Draco hacia esfuerzos por no reír

En ese momento, entro una muchacha, que en una forma muy tranquila, les informó que la comida ya estaba lista. Todos se levantaron y pasaron al comedor…

**_Finalizado el día viernes, 30 de junioa las 3:32 p.m._**


End file.
